Ese pelirrojo de ahí
by Laure Gilmore
Summary: Epilogo al fin! el recuerdo de Chris es imborrable! ¿Con quien se queda Herm? RR GRACIAS!
1. Hogwarts llega a su fin

(Sale a escena un chico rubio, de ojos azules wapisimo, sin duda Malfoy...Je je)

Zeke: Buenas noches

(La gente grita ya k el chico es de una belleza idéntica a Leonardo DiCaprio)

Zeke: Soy Zeke Malfoy y tengo el placer de presentar este programa especial de "Las Noches de Noelle y Cía" con motivo de los más de 50 reviews conseguidos por la escritora Noelle Willow Gilmore en "¿Admirando mi belleza, Granger"? y donde podremos ver la introducción de un nuevo fic. Con todos ustedes...............Noelle Willow Gilmore

(Sale una chica morena saludando y le da dos besos a Zeke)

Noelle: Gracias Zeke, mi apreciada creación ^^. Buenas noches a todos. Con este programa especial tengo el placer de presentar un fic con el que seré pionera de los Fanfictions Fred/Hermione en español ^^. Espero que os guste a todos aunque no sea vuestra pareja preferida y dejad reviews y si no da igual pork seguire escribiendo igualmente pork me encantan Fred & Hermione. XD 

Zeke: ¬¬ En fin, gracias a todos por venir. Con vosotros, el nuevo fic,...

****

"Ese pelirrojo de ahí..."

"Hogwarts ha llegado a su fin"

Pasaban las siete y media de la tarde cuando el Expresso de Hogwarts nos dejó a Ron, a Harry y a mí en King Cross. El séptimo curso había acabdo y la Sra. Weasley nos recibió con una gran sonrisa. 

La gente se daba la vuelta para mirarlos: Harry se había convertido en una chico fuerte y apuesto gracias a su continuo entrenamiento de Quidditch. En el último año se había hecho casi incontable el número de novias que había tenido. Ron estaba tambien muy guapo y cada día que pasaba se parecía más Charlie. Y yo... bueno, ya tenía 17 años y como diría mi madre : "Ya era toda una mujer". 

Había conseguido que mi pelo fuera liso y había cuidado mi figura quizá con demasiada obsesión. El resultado: Incluso Malfoy se había vuelto a mirarme cuando pasé por su lado. Ante la horrible idea de separarnos después de 7 años, Ron nos había invitado pasar el verano en su casa. 

Fuimos hacia el aparcamiento donde el Sr. Weasley nos esperaba apoyado en el capo de su nuevo coche, un Ford Escort familiar verde.

- ¿Que hay chicos? – dijo el Sr. Weasley 

- Hola Papa – dijo Ron y acto seguido levantó la varita y dijo : "Alohomora" apuntando a la cerradura y todas las puertas se abrieron.

- Que ganas tenía de hacer esto – dijo sonriendo ampliamente. 

Subimos todos al coche más vacío de lo normal ya que Fred y George habían acabado Hogwarts el año pasado.

"El trío fantástico" , como solía llamarnos Bill, estábamos muy contentos ya que acabar Hogwarts era igual que lo que los muggles consideraban la mayoría de edad. 

Habíamos decidido no pensar en lo inevitable: quisieramos o no acabariamos separardonos pero pactamos pasar el verano mas divertido de nuestra vida.

Sonaba Gareth Gates en la radio (N/A: Dios, cada vez que lo veo creo haber muerto y subido al cielo) cuando al girar una curva apareció ante nosotros, destartalada como siempre pero igual de acogedora. Bajamos del coche y entramos corriendo en la cocina.

George estaba sentado en la mesa con la cena puesta.

- ¡Chicos! Por fin, estaba empezando a quedarme calvo – dijo y nos abrazó estrechandonos a los tres. 

- ¿Donde esta Fred?- dije y Ron y Harry me miraron con media sonrisa. 

- Está arriba, en nuestro cuarto – dijo George 

Subí a buscarlo. Fred me había ayudado mucho durante el sexto curso y no había podido agradecerselo. Llegué a una puerto con un letrero de madera en el que se leía:

"George y Fred Weasley" y uno añadido donde ponía "Tienda de artículos de borma F & G". 

Abrí la puerta sin llamar y me quedé de pie inmóbil en la puerta cuando ví a Fred de espaldas a mi vestido únicamente con unos boxers azul marino. Me cerré la boca y intenté recoger la baba (N/A: Je je je).

- Hola Fred – dije con una sonrisilla.

- ¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!!!- dijo sorprendido y buscó rapidamente algo con lo que taparse pero no encontró nada asi que se dió la vuelta y se puso las manos en la cintura. - Que placer volver a verte- dijo mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojizas (N/A: Dios, k mono!!!*_*) 

- El placer es mío sin duda – dije mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo y admiraba su cuerpo y apreciaba que llevaba ahora el pelo corto hacia arriba 

- ¡FRED! – dijo a mis espaldas la Sra. Weasley 

- ¡¿Fred?! – dijo George con una sarten en la mano 

- ¿Que ha sido eso...?¡FRED! – dijo Ron que habia subido corriendo al escuchar el grito 

- ¿¿FRED?? – dijo Harry 

- ...Fred... – dijo Voldemort 

Todos nos giramos y Voldemort desapareció. Todos @_@.

- 3 galeones los adultos y 1 los menores – dijo y nos cerró la puerta en las narices. 

Pasaron dos segundos y escuchamos a Fred reírse a carcajadas en la habitación. 

Estabámos todos sentados en la mesa esperando a Fred y cuando bajó la Sra. Weasley le miró y le dijo: "Sientate, mister boxer"

Todos nos reímos. Y Fred volvió a ponerse colorado.

Comimos y Ginny no paró de hablar sobre Pacey, un chico de Ravenclaw con el que la parecer había tenido un romance y todos nos alegrabamos profundamente porque ya no rompía cosas cuando Harry estaba cerca.

- Bueno – dijo George -. ¿Que pensáis hacer este verano?

- Yo pensaba en la posibilidad de correr el maratón en boxers – dijo Ron.

- Bueno, ya esta bien, ¿no? – dijo Fred -. Són cosas que pasan. 

- Habíamos pensado en buscar algún trabajo por aquí cerca para ahorrar algo para el año que viene – dijo Harry 

- En el pueblo buscan gente para un pequeño supermercado muggle que van a abrir. Podría llevaros mañana si queréis – se ofreció el señor Weasley. 

- Muchas gracias señor Weasley 

Alargamos un rato más pero pronto nos fuimos a dormir. Ginny y yo entramos en su habitación y nos pusimos el pijama. Estaba en la cama cuando de repente le dije a Ginny:

- Ginny 

- ¿Qué? 

- Que bueno está tu hermano – y Ginny rió. 

*

A la mañana siguiente salía del lavabo con el pelo mojado cuando Fred y yo nos cruzamos en el pasillo.

- Buenos días – dijo él 

- Buenos días – dijo yo sonriendo 

- Así que váis a ir a ese supermercado muggle, ¿no? 

- Pues sí – dije bajando las escaleras

- Ya iré a verte con el uniforme- dijo detrás mío 

Harry y Ron estaba vestidos y arreglados en la puerta esperandome.

- ¿Porque las mujeres tardáis tanto? – dijo Harry 

- Porque somos de otro planeta – dijo la Sra. Weasley 

- Porque vosotros sois unos guarros y solo os echáis agua en el pelo para que parezca que os ducháis – dije yo – 

- ¡Touché! – dijo Harry clavándose una mano en el pecho 

Fuera nos esperaba el Sr. Weasley con el motor enchegado.

- Os dejo en el supermercado y luego volvéis andando. Me ha surgido algo en el ministerio – dijo el Sr. Weasley saliendo de la Madriguera 

- No te preocupes Papa 

Nos dejó en un camino y vimos alejarse el coche por otro. 

Vimos el supermercado y Harry dijo:

- Respiremos hondo – respiramos los tres y entramos. 

Todo estaba por colocar y un hombre iva de aquí para ya mandando a la gente y poniendo cosas en la estanterías.

- Perdone – le dije yo 

- ¿Si? – dijo mirandonos con desconfianza 

- Nos han dicho que necesitaba gente – dije

- Ah...si...¿cuantos años tenéis?

- Diecisiete – dijo Ron 

- Esta bien...¿lleváis algo que lo demuestre? – dijo y los tres sacamos nuestros carnets al estilo de pelicula de polis americana 

- ¿Veis a esa chica de ahí? – dijo señalando a una chica rubia que llevaba una traje rojo- Pedidle un uniforme para cada uno y decidle que os haga un contrato. Empezáis hoy mismo. 

Nos miramos los tres.

- ¿A qué esperáis? – dijo el encargado 

Fuimos hacia la chica.

- Oiga...- dijo Harry

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin mirarnos 

Aquel tipo de allí nos dijo que nos diera un uniforme a cada uno y nos hiciera un contrato – dijo Harry

- Seguidme – dijo andando hacia una pequeña puerta plateada. Abrió y dijo – Pasad 

Y entramos los cuatro a un pequeño despacho.

- Sentaos – dijo y cada uno nos sentamos donde pudimos. Haber...debéis apuntar todos vuestros datos aquí – y nos pasó tres hojas – y se levantó abrió un enorme cajo y sacó tres bolsas con uniformes verdes -. Trabajaréis de 7 a 5 y nada de quejas ni llegar tarde o a la calle. Suerte – dijo y salió dejandonos a los 3 boquiabiertos y a la vez emocionados por empezar a trabajar. 

Quien iva a pensar la de cosas que sucederían... 

(Aplausos y vítores)

Zeke: Gracias! Muchas gracias por venir y aguantar este tipo de espectaculos y sobre todo no se os olvide dejar reviews (y guiña un ojo)

Noelle: Muchas gracias a Karol por aguantar un titulo tan pesimo como el primero y ayudar en lo del tipo de trabajo y su apoyo a la pareja Fred/Herm y a mi cousin Buffy por animarme siempre y por tener sabanas de toxicomanos y fics esquizofrenicos tan guays. Te quiero primaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Muak. Os espero en el proximo cap. Adios

(El telón se baja y la gente deja reviews)

GARETH GATES FOREVER (se escuha gritar a una loka)


	2. Los chicos bombon

(Se abre el telón y sale Zeke de nuevo y para los k no sepan kien es Zeke k lean "¿Admirando mi belleza, Granger?" y lo sabran ^^)

Zeke: Buenas noches. Os doy la bienvenida de nuevo al programa de Noches con Noelle y Cía.

Hoy Noelle no va a poder estar con nosotros, por problemas personales ( Zeke le levanta las cejas Karol, k ya sabe de que va). 

Y hoy, en nuestra serie "Ese pelirrojo de ahí..." y a peticion de nuestra amiga Karolyna Silver tendremos con nosotros a un invitado. Todos los espectadores k ven el show tienen la oportunidad de expresar quien quieren que vaya al supermercado y que quieren que compre... para animar un poco la cosa, ya saben. 

Y ahora, damos paso al segundo capitulo de nuestra querida serie 

****

Zeke se da vuelta y señala con el brazo la pantalla gigante situada detrás suyo

Cap # 2 " Chicos bombón " 

Me miré en el espejo y me devolvió la mirada una chica joven con el pelo recogido con una camiseta verde demasiado estrecha y una falda demasiado corta. 

Intentaba tirar de ella hacia abajo sin nigun resultado. Salí del lavabo de espaldas todavía mirandome al espejo cuando choqué de espaldas con algo. Me maldecí por chocar con todo mientras me giraba.

Aquel "algo" resultó ser un alguien, un chico moreno con unos ojos azules que parecían estar hechos por dos trozos de cielo.

- Perdón – dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Me miró de arriba a abajo muy descaradamente.- ¿Vas a trabajar aquí? 

- Si, así es – dije mirandole de la misma forma 

- Me llamo Christian- dijo (N/A: Va por ti mi amor!!!! **Sale por el manicomio Christian y le trae flores a Noelle y ella se vuelve mas loca todavia** Te quieroooo- grita) 

- Hermione – dije yo viendo divertida como Ron y Harry se acercaban con sus uniformes. 

- Un placer. Ya nos veremos – dijo marchandose aunque girándose para fundirme con su mirada. 

- ¿Que Hermione? ¿Tanteando el terreno? 

- Ja...Ja...Ja... parecéis un remake de MIB 

- Si pero nosotros somos Men in Green- dijo Harry.- Será mejor que nos pongamos a trabajar sino queremos que seamos las personas con el empleo más corto.

*

El encargado había mandado a Harry y a Ron al almacen y a mi a la caja. En toda la mañana solo entraron a comprar las típicas señoras mayores que tienden a contarse sus vidas mientras compran. 

Una me tenía de los nervios y estaba por hacerle la permanente manual a la señora cuando por la puerta entró Fred. 

Fred es una de esas personas que llenan con su presencia una habitación vacía. Y esperó pacientemente en la cola hasta le tocó.

- Hola Fred – dije sonriendo. – La primera persona agradable que pasa por aquí. 

- Hola Hermione – dijo mirándome. – Bonito uniforme, ¿no? 

- ¿Y venías a comprar...? – dije pillándolo 

- Yo....- fijó su vista a las entanterías cercanas a la caja y cogió la primera que tuvo a mano – Esto 

- ¿Condones? – dije mirando la caja que había dejado sobre la cinta y él se sonrojó. 

- Si, ya sabes. Con goma, no hay broma – dijo intentando mostrarse seguro y riendose de su propia rima. 

- Ya, claro...3, 10 libras por ser tú. 

- Bueno – dijo mientras se sacaba el dinero del bolsillo – Si quieres comprobar que tal van, ya sabes donde estoy...- y se fue hacia la puerta.

Yo abrí la boca, creí que Fred tendía a desvariar y me asusté cuando una voz dijo:

- Ese pelirrojo de ahí... – me giré y Christian estaba de pie señalando a Fred - ¿Es tu novio? 

- ¿Va a figurar en mi currículum? – dije poniendo cara pícara 

- No, es curiosidad – dijo con esos ojos azules que alumbrarían la oscuridad más inmensa 

- ¿Venías a algo en especial? ¿O los chicos de medio se van a pasear por aquí sin una razón? 

- El encargado quiere que pongas código a estos productos dejando cajas encima de la cinta. 

- Ya, claro – dije congiendo las cosas y volviendo al trabajo.

Mi sospecha estaba en lo cierto porque al cabo de diez minutos las puertas volvieron a abrirse y entró un chico rubio a quien no conocía. 

Llevaba gafas de sol y el pelo corto.

Iva vestido con unos tejanos y una camisa blanca y intentaba pasar inadvertido.

Cuando llegó a la caja habló.

- ¿Granger? – dijo una voz burlona que enseguida reconocí 

- ¿Malfoy? – dije extrañada y entonces se quitó las gafas al estilo Martini ***·* **

- Vaya uniforme – dijo burlandose 

- ¿Que haces tu aquí? – dije bruscamente sin hacer caso a su comentario. 

- Pues en realidad...estoy buscando a alguien – dijo mirando a su alrededor 

- ¿Y puedo ayudarte en algo? 

- En más de lo que piensas...- dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo como si me desnudara con la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior sensualmente

Pensé que tal vez era el calor lo que hacía que los chicos se comportasen de aquella manera y empecé a sentirme incómoda ante la presencia de Malfoy.

- ¿Draco? – dijo Christian que traía más cajas y cosas 

- ¡Chris! Por fin te encuentro – dijo Draco y se abrazaron amistosamente

Yo estaba sorprendida ante tal desfile de belleza y les miraba sin comprender. ¿Christian era mago?

- ¿Os conocéis? – dijo Christian 

- Si, íbamos al mismo colegio – dijo Draco sonriendo 

- Draco y yo somos amigos de la infancia – dijo Chris dandole palmaditas en la espalda. 

- Ah! – dije y ya no pude oír más porque los chicos se alejaron y yo seguí atendiendo la cola.

*

A las nueve esperaba a Harry y a Ron en la puerta y salieron con cara de estar realmente cansados. 

El señor Weasley nos esperaba en la puerta con el coche en marcha y supuse que Ron lo había llamado. 

Al llegar a La Madriguera ninguno quiso comer y subimos a las habitaciones. Me había puesto el pijama y abría la cama cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

- ¿Se puede? – dijo Fred asomando la cabeza 

- Claro, pasa Fred – dije sentandome en la cama y frotandome la cara.

Fred llevaba unp pijama amarillo con una chica lanzando un beso en la parte delantera de la camiseta.

- Original, ¿no? Me la regaló George – dijo refiriéndose al pijama. Cogió la silla del escritorio y se sentó delante mío. 

- Cansada, ¿eh?- dijo mirandome con ternura 

- Si, bastante – dije sonriendole 

- Oye...sobre lo de esta mañana....No le digas nada a mi madre – dijo nervioso. – Creerá que soy un salido a algo así. 

- Tienes 18 años, Fred – dije yo 

- Ya, pero a mi madre se le olvida. Prometeme que no le dirás nada – dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno.

Dibujé con el dedo índice una cruz sobre mi corazón

- Lo prometo. 

- Gracias. Buenas noches, princesa – dijo y sin previo aviso me plantó un beso en la boca. Sonrió, me guiño un ojo y se marchó cerrando la puerta con cuidado

Me eché hacia atrás sonriendo y enseguida me dormí

****

Se sube el telón

Zeke: Gracias, gracias. Espero que os haya gustado mucho.Noelle ha enviado una nota en que pone:

"Quiero agradecer a mi niña LoKâ Karol su inspiracion divina y sus visitas al manicomio y a mi prima Buffy Holmes por sus jotas fuertes y suaves y a Rosemary Black y a meluchi por dejarme sus reviews. Les estare eternamente agradecidas. Muchas gracias a todos. Besos, Byes y cuidaos.

Noelle"

Zeke: Je, nuestra loka....Buenas noches!!!!!

****

Se cierra el telon y millones de seguidoras abordan el plató para tocar a Zeke

Sale Noelle con una legion de enfermeros con batas blancas detrás

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gareth Gates Foerever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Os kiero! Te quiero Gareth! Te quiero Christian!! Volverééééé

(Zeke aparece de repente en una tienda de tatuajes y piercings..........¿porque? La respuesta en el siguiente cap!!!!)

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	3. Sabado y pisicna

(Sale Zeke a escena pero algo en él ha cambiado, es su ceja. Se ha echo un piercing que le hace todavia mas irresistible de lo que ya era.)

Zeke: Buenas noches! Hoy, para el placer de todos, vamos a ver en directo el tercer capitulo de "Ese pelirrojo de ahí..." 

( De repente Noelle sale al escenario...)

Zeke: ¿¡Noelle!? ¿Que haces aquí?

Noelle: Bueno, me dejaron venir para asistir al programa. Buenas noches a todos y gracias por venir. Gracias a todos los que leyeron esta historia y a los que la leeran. 

Este capítulo va integramente dedicado a Karol, que vuelve a Venezuela. Ella estuvo en la piscina con su bikini azul....^^ Lokaaaaaaaa, te echare de menos!!! Espero que sakes tiempo de donde sea para leer esto, pork fue gracias a ti k me anime a empezar esta historia !!!! Eres la mejor !!! No te olvides de mi!!! Te quiero cabraaaaaaaa!!!!1

Muchos besos y muchas suerte!!! MUAK!

(LA PANTALLA GIGANTE EMPIEZA A PROYECTAR IMAGENES)

****

Cap. # 3 "Sabado y piscina"

Por fin, sábado. Después de cinco días trabajando. Ginny había organizado una excursión a la piscina.

Yo me lo había pensado hasta el último momento porque no creía poderaguantar a tantos chicos en bañador pero al final me apunté.

Estábamos Ginny y yo el sábado poniendonos el bañador. Ginny se había puesto un bañador rojo y yo un bikini amarillo.

¿Y si aparece Malfoy? ¿Dónde? – dije yo mientras me ponía un pantalón corto En la piscina – dijo poniendose un vestido encima del bañador Espero que no, no seas gafe – dije mientras saliamos de la habitación. 

Fred, George, Ron y Harry estaban en el patio jugando a béisbol con una manzana.

Ginny y yo nos plantamos en la puerta con las manos en la cintura como la Sra. Weasley.

Són como niños – dijo Ginny Si, vaya, habló la madura – dijo Harry que se lanzó a hacerle cosquillas a Ginny ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? – dijo George. – Me muero de ganas de bañarme. 

Salimos de La Madriguera y cuando íbamos andando por el camino de tierra que llevaba al pueblo, Fred paró de nadar hasta que llegúe a donde estaba él.

Hermione...- ¿Qué? No tienes porqué evitarme No te estoy evitando Ni siquiera me miras...- entonces le miré- ...desde que te besé. Eso no es cierto. Además, fue un simple beso. Y eso que tu ivas preparado para más – dije sonriendo por su compra Ya, muy graciosa pero... ¡EH!¡FRED!¡HERMIONE! Ya hemos llegado – gritó Ron. 

*

Al llegar a lapisicna pagamos y nos separamos para ir a los vestuarios. 

Ginny me ayudó a recogerme el pelo en dos trenzas y salimos para esperar a los chicos. 

¡Que cuerpos DANONE!- gritó Ginny A mí Fred no me impresiona, lo ví en boxers – dije 

Y entonces todos comenzarona reírse cuando se acordaron. Mentí. Fred seguía estando impresionante.

Creí que ya lo habíais olvidado – dijo enfandado pero luego riendose él tambien. 

Dejamos la toallas en la hierba y todos se tiraron al agua menos yo que preferí tumbarme en mi toalla y tomar en sol. 

Cerré los ojos y la imagen de Fred en boxers me vino a la cabezala imagen de Fred en boxers. 

Quizá Fred tenía razón y lo había evitado últimamente. Pero todo eso de trabajar era nuevo para mi y no tenía que ver con aquel "beso" si se podía llamar así.

Que coincidencia ¿no? – dijo un chico sacandome de mis pensamientos y sobresaltándome. 

Abrí los ojos y Christian estaba inclinado sobre mí. Me levanté y me senté en la toalla.

Siempre apareces de la nada, ¿Christian? Llámame Chris- dijo Ah, vale, CHRIS – me fijé entonces en él y ví que llevaba un bañador blanco que resaltaba el moreno de su piel y sus ojos azules, en los que me hubiera gustado perderme toda la eternidad. Si, me gusta causar impresión a las chicas apareciendo de repente. No te hace falta aparecer de repente para causar impresion, creéme – me tapé la boca cuando me dí cuenta de lo que había dicho y Christian sonrió abiertamente. Vaya gracias – dijo y empezó a reírse a carcajadas y yo también. ¿Qué os hace tanta grácia? –dijo Fred 

Christian y yo miramos hacia arriba.

Bueno, Hermione, ya nos veremos – dijo Chris levantandose porque Fred lo estaba fulminando con la mirada y lo siguió hasta que se alejó. ¿Se puede saber que te pasa? – dije mirando enfadada a Fred ¿Te gusta? – dijo señalando a Chris ¡¿QUE?! Oh, vamos, he visto como le miras ¿Cómo le miro? – dije levantandome de la toalla Como si le dovoraras con la mirada – dijo celoso ¿Y acaso no puedo? – dije pegandolo a Fred con el hombro y marchandome. 

*

Estaba apoyada en la pared de detrás de los vestuarios.

Quería estar sola porque entre tanto chico me iva a volver loca. Miré al suelo y vi una sombra reflejada.

¿Cómo que una belleza como tú está tan triste? 

Draco Malfoy, la sensación de Hogwarts. Muchas chicas hubieran hecho lo imposible por ver lo que yo tenía delante. 

Draco con un bañador azul bie pegado y las abdominales bien marcadas. Llevaba sus gafas de sol sobre la frente y se me acercó.

¿Puedo hacer algo que te levante el ànimo? – lo tenía tan cerca de mí que cada una de las partes de nuestros cuerpos se tocaban y sentía su aliento a causa de nuestras agitadas respiracones. 

Me agarró por la cintura con pasión y me besó. Me besó como si lo hubiera deseado desde el primer momento en que me vió. Malfoy intentaba abrir paso con su lengua hasta que me rendí y me aferré con los dedos a su garganta.

Nos besábamos con tanta pasión que temí quedarme sin aire. Bajó por mi mejilla hasta mi cuello para luego subir y seguir besándonos.

Cuando nos separamos los dos respirábamos agitadamente.

Un placer, Granger – dijo dispuesto a marcharse. 

Pero no estaba dispuesta a que la cosa acabase así.

Draco – dije y cuando se giró puse mi mano en su nuca y lo atraje hacía mi para besarlo de nuevo. 

No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besandonos. No me paré a pensar en ningun momento.

Nos miramos fijamente como si ninguno de los dos supiera lo que estaba pasando.

Yo...- dijo. Era la primera vez que veía a Draoc Malfoy sin saber que decir. A mi tampoco se me ocurre nada – dije riendo. Será mejor que me vaya. Chris me estará buscando – dijo Si ,será lo mejor Ya nos veremos, Granger – dijo guiñandome un ojo Ya nos veremos, Malfoy – dije y esperé a que se fuera para tocarme el pelo y doblar el cuello para ambos lados. Respiré y me encaminé hacia nuestras toallas. A lo lejos ví al rubio acercarse a Chris y una chica alta con el pelo largo y un bikini azul y sentarse con ellos.^^ Vigilé que Draco no se acercase mucho a aquella chica (N/A: Usurpadora!!! XD Sabes k no!! Aprovexa!) ¿Dónde has estado? – dijo Ginny Pensando. Me apetecía estar sola – dije sentandome de cuclillas en la toalla. Oye, Hermione ,siento lo de antes. Tienes todo el derecho a...- dijo Fred ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¿QUÉ?! – dije asustandome con el grito de Harry ¡¿Eso es un chupetón?! 

Todos me miraron .

Pues... Con que sola, ¿eh? – dijo George riendo 

______________________________________________________________________


	4. Necesito tu ayuda

(APLAUSSE)

****

Esta muy separado pork mi word es alcholico y lo deja todo junto

Noelle: Hola a todos y bienvenidos una vez más a nuestra genial serie de poca audiencia xDDD "Ese pelirrojo de ahí...".

Espero poder dedicarle más tiempo ahora que he acabado mi otra historia x'O. Como las cosas entre yo y mi socio Zeke todavia no se han arreglado pues me tomo la libertad de presentar este cap yo solita. Dedicado a: El Alex (pa k tu veas k te agradezco k leas mis fics...si lo lees), a Karoloka como no, pork es la mejor de todas y aunk no puedas leerlo k sepas k va por ti, a Miaka....muchas gracias no se que habria exo sin ti siempre has leido mis fics y espero pronto ver una historia tuya, porque seguro q tienes talento y viva Jeanne y Chobits..., a mi Pedrito (mi amor) TQM, a mi prima Buffy, a Akira Akizuki por haber vuelto a escribir...y por haberme dejado su review k me ha exo ilu..(GRACIAS) y además a Andrea por haberlos leido los dos fics y siento no haberle contestado al e-mail pero siempre que lo intento......no me va el servidor...¬¬ brujeria!!!!!! Y ha Lucía k me mando review mientras escribia esto...Y ha tod@s los que estais leyendo esto....Tambien os lo dedico por k es gracias a vuestros reviews que sigo escribiendo...sin mas rodeos...comienza el cuarto cap!!!!

****

CAP # 4. "Necesito tu ayuda"

- Venga dínoslo – 

- No

- ¿Porque?

- Porque no

- Porque no quiero y punto

- ¿Punto?

- Si

- ¿Porque punto?

- ¡¡ARRGHHH!! – grité desesperada harta de tantas preguntas

- Dinos quién te ha hecho el chupetón, Mione – dijo George riendo con su propia rima

- Es que si os lo digo no os lo créereis

- Dilo

- No.

- Dilo

- No

- Dilo

- Draco Malfoy

- ¿¿¡¡ DRACO MALFOY !!??- gritaron al unísono Harry y los Weasley

Gritaron tanto que el mísmisimo Draco, Christian y la chica que estaba con ellos (Karol) nos miraron extrañados.

- No me lo puedo creer.

- Ni yo

- Es incréible

- Es horrible

- Hombre...horrible no, Fred – dije yo sonriendo

- ¿Pero como fue? Cuenta, cuenta – dijo Ginny mientras todos estábamos sentados en el patio

- Pues fue...puff...un subidón de hormonas jajajaja ha sido genial...

Bruscamente, Fred se levantó del suelo, se sacudió el culo (N/A: Ese culo :P) y se fue rápidamente saliendo fuera del patio. Me levanté yo también y le seguí.

Cuando nos habíamos alejado 20 metros de la casa le dije:

- Fred, ¿piensas seguir andando mucho tiempo?

- NO ME SIGAS – dijo tajantemente

- Para...Fred...para...¡¿QUIERES PARAR DE ANDAR UN INSTANTE?! – dije perdiendo la paciencia

Paró en seco y yo seguí andando y me puse delante suyo.

- ¿Que pasa? – dije

Tenía la cabeza agachada y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- ¿Fred?

- ¿Estás celoso, Fred?

Me miró y ví lo furioso que estaba. Nunca lo había visto así.

- Escucha, Hermione Granger, nunca podría estar celosa de alguien tan retorcidamente inútil como Draco Malfoy.

- Entonces dime, Fred Weasley, que es lo que te pasa porque no te entiendo.

- ¿Y tú te consideras inteligente? Ni siquiera eres capaz de ver algo tan obvio.

Fred sabía que eso me había dolido, me apartó hacia un lado y siguió andando.

- ¿Dónde estará Fred? – dijo la Sra. Weasley mirando el reloj de encima de la chimenea.

- No te preocupes, mamá, seguro que llega enseguida – dijo George.

La cena estaba puesta y el reloj marcaba que el Sr. Weasley seguía en el trabajo y Fred marcaba "Fuera de casa" hacía más de tres horas.

Estábamos acabando de cenar cuando la aguja de Fred cambió de posición a "En casa".

Todos miramos a la puerta esperándolo.

Entró, nos miró fugazmente y subió veloz las escaleras para luego pegar un portazo.

- Voy a...- dije haciendo gestos señalando las escaleras y levantandome de la mesa

Subí las escaleras y toqué a la puerta. No me respondió así que abrí la puerta, entré y volví a cerrar.

Fred estaba con los brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana.

- Vaya, que pena, hoy no llevas boxers – dije para romper el hielo.

Ví en el reflejo del cristal como sonreía.

- Si llevo, pero no te los voy a enseñar.

- La primera frase del día sin mal rollo – dije

Me acerqué y le rodee la cintura con mis brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su espalda.

- ¿Que te pasa, Fred? – dije susurrando

Me desenganchó de su citnura y me miró negando con la cabeza.

- No quiero hablar contigo

- ¿Porque? – dije yo

- Porque no...puedo. No ahora. Y no hasta dentro de un tiempo. Y ahora, sal de mi habitación – dijo sin ningún tipo de expresión en la voz.

Salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás mío y me dejé caer hasta que noté el suelo.

Alzé las manos mirando hacía arriba.

- Granger..............Granger..............umpf...¡GRANGER ESTÁ DESPEDIDA!

- Er....que....no puede....¡Malfoy! – dije al ver al chico enfrente mío riendo

- Es que como no me escuchabas....- dijo Draco - ¿En que pensabas?

- En chicos

- ¿También pensaba en mi? – dijo Draco seductoramente

- ¿Querías algo, Slytherin? – dije

- Pues la verdad es que si, Gryffindor. Voy a serte sincero- dijo adoptando un tono melodramático. – Venía en parte porque quería verte otra vez y preguntarte sobre la posibilidad de un segundo encuentro pasional entre tú y yo.

- Sigue soñanado, chaval – dije sonriendo

- Si, bueno, eso ya lo veremos. Y por otra parte...necesito tu ayuda

- ¿Mi ayuda?

- Si...¿es que eres sorda?

- ¿Qué? – dije poniendo la oreja

- Que graciosilla, ¿no?

- Si, cosa de familia- dije con orgullo

- ¿Ahora tienes un descanso?

- Si, pero...

- Te espero fuera

Cuando salí Draco me esperaba en la puerta.

- ¿Donde vamos? – le pregunté corriendo detrás suyo

- ¿No quieres almorzar? – dijo parando de golpe lo que hizo que chocara contra su espalda.

- ¡Draco!...Dios...- dije tocándome la nariz

- Oh, perdona pequeña. ¿Estás bien? – dijo poniéndome la mano en el hombro

- ¿Pequeña? – dije levantando una ceja - ¿Te me vas a poner protector?

- ¿Me dejarías? – dijo sentándose en la terraza de un café.

- ¿Qué clase de ayuda necesitas, Malfoy? – dije frotándome la nariz

- Prefiero no buscarle doble sentido a esa frase. Dos cafés, por favor – le dijo al camarero sonriendo – Verás – siguió -....Esta mañana estaba recogiendo el piso que comparitmos Chris y yo cuando...me encontré unos calzoncillos de Chris – puso cara de asco -....sucios...

- Egs – dije arrugando la cara. Draco asintió

- Así que para no tocarlos conjuré "Wingardium Leviosa". Y imaginate como flipó Chris cuando vió sus calzoncillos "Calvin KleinÒ " por toda la habitación.

- Espera, espera...¿Chris no es mago? – dije sorprendida.

- NO, ¿te faltan neuronas? – dijo divertido

- ¿Ni mortífago ni ningún otro tipo de rama tenebrosa de la magia?

- NO – dijo. – Christian es completa y enteramente muggle.

- Y, perdona que te diga esto, ¿eso no va en contra de los principios Malfoy que me hiciste saber en el pasado?

- Si, bueno, el cómo llegué a esta situación desastrosa te lo contaré en otra ocasión.

- ¿Y que quieres que yo haga? – dije

- Nunca se me dieron muy bien los hechizos desmemorizantes y no me gustaría borrarle los recuerdos de su adolescencia como su primera vez y eso – idjo sonriendo pícaramente.

- Ya ¿y no sería mejor intentar explicárselo? Al fin y al cabo vas a tener que vivir con él.

- Oh, que va. Él nunca lo entendería. Chris es muy cabezota y para todo necesita una explicación lógica y para la magia....no la hay, Granger.

- ¿Y si me sale mal y borro más de la cuenta?

- Pues entonces tendremos que volver a enseñarle a deletrear – dijo riéndose a carcajadas.

Nunca había visto a Draco reírse así.

- Cuando acabes el turno, vente conmigo a casa – dijo acabando su café.

- Esta bien...Pero a cambio tu tienes que ayudarme a mi.

- ¿Con qué?

Con Fred. 

Ya sabéis!!!!! Muchísimos Reviews!!!!!

Besos a:

Karoloka

Buffy

Miaka

Y a mi Pedroooooooooooooooooo!!! ^^ K bonito es el amor verdad??


	5. FRIENDS

****

" I want you to want me

I need you to need me 

I'd love you to love me

I'm beggin' you to beg me..."

CHARLIE: Nunca te creí capaz de algo así...

JOEY: Tampoco me creerías capaz de esto...(BESO)

(Noelle sale al escenario)

Noelle: Buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos un programa más a "Ese pelirrojo de ahí...", nuestra querida serie de poco aundiencia. Tras este homenaje a Dawson Crece, quiero decir en primer lugar que siento MUCHO haber tardado tanto en pasar este quinto cap. pero perdí el cap. escrito a mano por esta batalla campal llamada "Mi casa" y por eso tengo que volver a escribirlo de memoria. ¬¬ Soy una GRAN despistada, algún día perderé la cabeza. Y que conste que es un gran esfuerzo recordar todo el cap...

*AÑADIDO* Suerte que lo encontré...:P

(Zeke irrumpe en el escenario, endemoniadamente guapo como siempre)

(Las fans gritan y la temperatura sube en el plató)

Zeke: Muy buenas noches!

Noelle: ¬¬ ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para salir, cabeza hueca?

Zeke: No deberías tratarme así, sabes que es gracias a mi que tienes audiencia...

Noelle: (susurro que suena a: Yo lo mato) Bueno, dejando a un lado a este tio plasta y cabezota con la nariz grande...

Zeke: ¡EH!

Noelle: ^^ Voy a la parte de las dedicatorias. Y va a ser una gran parte...

A mi gran creación, mi Zeke Malfoy, mi niñito de plata... (Zeke: ^^) A Miaka pork es lo más y me cae super bien y kiero leer su fic...(y pronto) A Rinoa pork niña tus reviews me alegran la vida y son super divertidos. Eres genial!! A mi Loka-klon por supuesto por la kiero mogollón y todos mis caps siempre van en su honor. A Tom Felton, Chad Michael Murray, Josh Hartnett y James Marsden: los actores más cañones del universo. A Katie Holmes la musa de mi inspiración, magnífica actriz y excelente persona. A mi primaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Primaaaa "La noche es joven, nosotras tambien". TE QUIERO MOGOLLON!!!! A mi Pedrito, mis Christian's , mis Javis y todos mis amores!!! Al trozo de plastico que me tragué ayer y por culpa del cuál casi me muero ahogada...(no os riais k es serio) A Ly de Balck; Lucía; Melania Weasley; Chik-Soad; Andrea, la loka; R Malfoy, Yuriko y dana_felton. A mi queridisimo y tan amado Gareth Gates, por iluminar solo con su voz mi corazón y hacerme sentir escalofrios cuando canta. Porque lo quiero mucho!!!. Y por último y no menos importante a: Chiaki Nagoya y Kaolla Su, los mejores personajes del manga. CHIAKI FOREVER!!! 

Y sin mas tonterías os dejo con el tan esperado cap.

****

CAP # 5. F.R.I.E.N.D.S 

- Cuando acabes el turno, vente conmigo a casa –

El encargado me entretuvo más de la cuenta y temí que Draco se hubiera marchado pero cuando salí allí estaba, apoyado en la pared con cierto aire a James Dean moderno.

- Siento haberte hecho esperar – dije

- No importa, hay esperas que merecen la pena – dijo poniéndose a andar

- Draco, no te pongas seductor – dije comenzando a andar.

- Tenía que intentarlo ¿no? – dijo encongiéndose de hombros – Es por aquí, Granger.

Giramos hacía una calle oscura y solitaria. Instintivamente reduje la distáncia entre Draco y yo.

- ¿Tienes miedo? – dijo Draco mirándome

- ¿Estás loco? Soy una bruja ¿recuerdas? – dije quitándole importáncia al asunto.

Un ruido se escuchó detrás nuestro y me aferré al brazo de Draco.

- Vale, tengo miedo. 

- No te preocupes, ya llegamos – dijo girando de nuevo y entrando en un portal. Subimos al segundo piso y cuando logró encontrar las llaves entramos al piso.

- Oye, Draco ¿sabes que este piso se parece mucho a...? – dije cuando encendió la luz

- ¿Al de FRIENDS? – dijo dirijiendose a la cocina

- Yo pensaba que tú no sabrías... – dije extrañada

- Soy mago...pero veo la tele, Hermione – dijo en voz baja

De la nada apareció Chris, con los pantalones más cortos que os podáis imaginar, una toalla alrededor del cuello y por el sudor deduí que había estado haciendo gimnasia (y daba a entender sus abdominales)

- Esto...Drakyn...¿te importaría avisar cuando traigas a alguien a casa? – dijo colorado y molesto

- No te preocupes, Chris, Hermione es una chica del siglo XXI – dijo Draco prepandose un sandwich – No le importa ver chicos como tú sudados ¿verdad?

- No me importa en absoluto – dije sonriendo

- ¿Chicos como yo? – dijo Chris extrañado

- Si, ya sabes, atractivos, fuertes y deportistas – dijo Draco sin darle importáncia y preparándose un sandwich

- Draco, ¿tú sabes que día es el Día del Orgullo Gay? – dijo Chris haciendo una mueca para no reírse.

- El 28 de junio ¿porque? – preguntó Draco perplejo

- ¿Sabías que ahora hacen los armarios sin puertas para que al salir no te des un golpe? – dijo Chris riendo mientras yo sonreía aunque un poco cortada por la visión de Chris con tan poca ropa.

- Ja, muy gracioso pero déjame decirte que por lo que yo sé de tí podrías ser tu el gay – dijo Draco amenazandole con el bote del ketchup.

- Bueno, yo puedo asegurate que Draco no es gay –dije pronunciando palabra por primera vez.

- ¿Y cómo estás tan segura? – dijo Chris sorprendido y levantando una ceja

Me extrañé

- Porque...- 

- A lo que íbamos. Chris, Hermione tiene una cosa que decirte – interrumpió Draco

- Si...esto – saqué mi varita - ¡Obliviate!

Un destello cegador salió de mi varita y Chris sacudió la cabeza aturdido

- ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Draco y yo nos miramos deseando haberlo hecho bien.

- Vale, Chris escuchame ¿dónde estuviste ayer? – preguntó Draco

- Eehh...pasé el día con Karol (N/A: Exa Karol!!)

Genial – dijo Draco contento ¿Algo más que debamos saber? – en ese típico tono "chico-pregunta-intenciones-malas" No – sonrió - Voy a ducharme, loco – dijo y se marchó 

Entonces me vino algo a la cabeza

- ¿No le has contado a Chris que nos besamos?

- No. No tenía porqué hacerlo – dijo Draco encongiéndose de hombros.

- No lo entiendo – dije perpleja

- Vamos. Te acompaño a casa. Y de paso hablo con el tal Fred – dijo invitándome a salir

*

Cuando al fin divisamos a lo lejos la torcida casa de los Weasley y nos bájamos del taxi tras no haber pronunciado palabra en todo el viaje, por fin me decidí a advertir a Draco.

- Draco, yo sé que los Malfoy y los Weasley nunca se han llevado bien pero...

- Hermione, tranquila – dijo interrumpiendome -. No voy a hacer la marca tenebrosa sobre la casa o algo así...He cambiado.

- Esta bien – dije aunque no del todo segura.

Entramos por la puerta (N/A: evidentemente, no van a entrar por la ventana...¬¬) y en la cocina se encontraban el Sr. Weasley, Harry, Ron y George tomando chocolate y riendo. Su cara cambió por completo al ver a Draco

Todos miramos a Draco y él se sonrojó.

- Buenas noches Sr. Weasley, Potter y Weasleys – dijo intentando sonar encantador y consiguiendolo.

- Buenas noches, Draco- dijo el Sr. Weasley cortésmente - ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Vengo a hablar con Fred – dijo como si fuera algo corriente

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

- Pues...-dijo George – Esta en su habitación.

Draco se encaminó con mucha seguridad hacia las escaleras pero se paró y sonrojado dijo:

- ¿Y dónde está su habitación?

*

Draco llegó a la habitación de Fred pero se detuvo cuando estaba apunto de tocar a la puerta. "No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto" pensó "Si mi padre se enterara...". Un escalofrío hizo estremecerse al chico. Tras unos segundos delante de la puerta picó. Una espécie de aullido fue lo que obtuvo por respuesta.

- ¡¿¿¿QUÉ PASA???!

- Joder, tío, si tienes ese humor a estas horas, no quiero imaginarte recién levantado – dijo Draco entrando en la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué haces TÚ aquí?! – dijo alzando un puño para amenazarlo

- ¡Eh! Tranquilo – dijo Draco levantando las manos -. Hermione me ha pedido que hable contigo.

- ¿Porqué tú? ¿No has hecho ya bastante por ella? – dijo Fred 

- Relájate o te dará un colapso. Hablemos de hombre a hombre. Herm esta muy triste – dijo Draco.

- No me importa como esté – dijo Fred y se sentó en la cama con la cabeza entre las manos.

- No tinees porque fingir Weasley, Hermione te gusta – dijo Draco sentándose a su lado

- ¿Y que más da eso? A ella le gustas tú – 

- ¿YO? – dijo Draco riendo – De eso ni hablar

- Os besastéis – dijo Fred mirando a Draco esperando que dijiese algo que lo hiciese sentir mejor

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Hermione tiene 17 años, tenemos hormonas...no fue nada más. Si yo le hubiese gustado...se hubiera lanzado a mis brazos y no fue así.

Fred lo miró con cara de "Este no puede ser el Draco Malfoy que yo conocí"

- ¿Por que me miras?

- Se me hace un poco raro tener a Draco Malfoy en mi cuarto.

- Si, bueno, la gente hace cosas raras...

- ¿No va esto un poco en contra de tus principios?

- ¿No váis a dejar de repetir esa frase? Estoy intentando cambiar – dijo Draco

- Vale, vale...- dijo Fred riendo

- ¿Entonces hablarás con Hermione? – dijo Draco

- Tienes que madurar, tío. Haz como yo : reínventate. He pasado de tipo frío, malvado y mortífago a... – pensó un instante – lo que sea que soy ahora.

- No voy a hablar con ella – insistió Fred riendo

- Weasley – Fred miró a Draco – aunque ahora sea un buen tipo, meses atrás era un poderoso mortífago...así que no me tientes – dijo serio

La expresión de Fred cambió por completo.

- Era broma Weasley – dijo Draco sonriendo

- Ya – dijo Fred sonriendo forzadamente

- Te propongo un trato. Si mañana consigo un empleo, tú hablas con Hermione.

- Eso me gustaría verlo

- Y lo vas a ver porque vas a venir conmigo.

FIN DEL CAP

(Noelle sale la escenario)

Noelle: En fin, no ha habido mucha actividad en este cap pero en el próximo que subiré dentro de unos días hay demasiada actividad.....XDDD Ya veréis!!! Gracias por leerme. Muchas Gracias!!!!

Reviews!!!!

Miaka: Me ha encantado tu fic y kiero más!!! No dudes en ningún momento que eres una gran escritora además de una gran persona. Tienes un gran talento y no dejes que nunca nadie te diga lo contrario. ¡¡¡Vales mucho!!! Muchos besos.

****

"Give me the beat boys and free my soul I wanna get lost in you rock'roll and drift away"


	6. El hombre,el mito, la leyenda

(Noelle entra al escenario con 2 ramos de rosas azules y detrás suyo Zeke con otros 2)

Zeke: Bienvenidos a todos al sexto cap. de "Ese pelirrojo de ahí...".

Noelle: Hoy, evitando las grandes dedicatorias, traigo un ramo de rosas por cada una de las personas que significan mucho para mi y para este fic. En primer lugar a Karol porque siempre será la mejor y sin ella esto no hubiera pasado, a Miaka por que sin su apoyo y su lokura poco futuro hubiera visto en este fic, a mi prima Buffy aunque prontito me abandone para irse de vacaciones (:P suerte!!!!) y a mi Christian Saavedra, inspiración para crear a Chris. 

Zeke: Como Noelle tiene muy mala memoria, se el olvidó parte del 5º cap...

Noelle: Gracias ¬¬ Pues si, se me olvidó mi típica parte de suspense...que le voy a hacer. Pero no importa, lo pondré ahora :P Tenéis que saber que esta historia va a tomar un rumbo que ni yo misma en mi mismo pensamiento pensaba que pudiera pasar!!! XDD Que la cosa acaba de empezar vaya. Muchas a gracias a Lucía, a Kaly Pax (no desesperes mi niña!!! He tardado menos en subir este por tí!! Disfrutalo!!) y a Miina (cuando vi lo largo k era el review supe k era tuyo!! Aunk hubieras cambiado de nombre!! Sin tus reviews esto no seria lo mismo...no dejes nunca de dejarme reviews!!! XD). Apenas he tenido reviews en este cap pero no me importa con saber que vosotros lo leéis...pork sois mi mayor regalo!!! Así que ahora os dejo con el esperado cap...pronto la cosa se va a volver oscura!!!

Zeke: ¬¬ Disfrutad!

****

CAP # 6. El hombre, el mito...¡LA LEYENDA!

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron todavía bromeaban sobre la nueva amistad de Draco y Fred.

- Ya los veo en un futuro – dijo Ron imitando a la profesora Trelawney. – Casados con gemelas y con un niño cada uno...ROB y...BOB

- Bueno, ya vale, memos – dije yo harta.

- Pero míralo por el lado bueno, Herm – dijo Harry mientras entrábamos al supermercado – Cuando vayas a ver al chico que te gusta, los verás a los 3 a la vez

- ¿Qué tres?

- Draco, Fred y Chris

- ¿Chris? – dije -. A mi no me gusta Chris

- ¿Porqué no? Es un buen tipo – dijo Ron

- Por eso precisamente. Es el estereotipo del chico perfecto al que todas las suegras adoran pero tiene el típico encanto de un memo que sueña...(N/A: Esa Jen!). No sería capaz de excitar ni a una almeja

- Me alegra oír eso – dijo Chris que colocaba cosas en una estantería

- Esto, Chris...yo...estaba bromeando – dije

- Si...ya – dijo siguiendo con su trabajo

- Bueno, Hermione, nosotros te dejamos con Chris porque, como no eres una almeja no tenemos de que preocuparnos – dijo Ron llevándose a Harry mientras los fulminaba con la mirada.

- Deberías ir a cambiarte – dijo Chris

- Oye, Chris, en serio que no es verdad lo que dije...

- Lárgate, estoy trabajando - dijo bruscamente y visiblemente molesto.

- Yo...- dije en un último intento

- VETE

Me fuí hacía el vestuario. Parecía que mis relaciones con los chicos ivan a estar gafadas para el resto de mi vida.

Me había "introducido" ya en aquella estrecha falda cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante – dije

Era Chris. Abrió y volvió a cerrar y con seguro.

- ¡Chris!- dije

Sin dejarme pronunciar otra palabra me cogió por el trasero y me subió al lavamanos. Se acercó tanto a mí que apenas había un par de centímetros entre nosotros. Puso sus manos en mis tobillos y me acarició, subió por las rodillas y cada vez más arriba hasta...

- ¡PARA! – dije con la respiración agitada

- ¿Estás excitada? – dijo pícaramente

No respondí.

- Era lo que quería – dijo Chris, me cogió por la cintura suavemente y me dejó en el suelo. – Que pases un buen día.

********************( N/A: Gran momento C/Hm....^^ k ilusion!!!)***************************

- ¿Ves? Al final he conseguido un trabajo – le dijo Draco a Fred

- ¿Y no tendrá eso que ver para nada con que estuvieras desnudando con la mirada a la jefa? – dijo Fred riendo

- Eh, Chris – dijo saludando al chico

- Hola tío, ¿como te ha ido?

- Pues...al fin lo he conseguido – dijo Draco orgulloso

- ¿Y a quién te has tenido que tirar?

- ¬¬ ¿Conoces a Fred? – dijo Draco mientras Fred se partía de risa

- Ah, si, el pelirrojo de los condones

- La fama te precede, Fred – dijo Draco - ¿Y qué tal tu día?

- Pues...la tostadora escupe tostadas con tanta fuerza que el vecino a sacado su bate de béisbol y hecho un homeround, me he pasado una hora colocando una montaña de tampax que acaba de caerse, Hermione ha dicho que no sería capaz de excitar una almeja, mientras se cambiaba la he hecho cambiar de opinión y luego habéis llegado vosotros. 

- ¿QUÉ HAS HECHO QUÉ? – dijo Draco

- ¿Ves? Deberías dejarlo correr poruqe no puedo competir contra este chico – dijo Fred intentando que a Draco se le olvidase su pacto

- ¡Genial! Yo juntando parejas y tu deshaciendolas – dijo Draco

- Si, Draco, tú no hables mucho porque TÚ besastes a Hermione – dijo Fred

- ¿BESASTE A HERMIONE? – gritó Christian

- Eh...yo...- titubeó Draco – Si, en...en la piscina

Chris enfureció, alzó el puño y golpeó a Draco tirándolo al suelo. Los curiosos se agolparon alrededor suyo. Yo me acerqué para ver que pasaba mientras Fred levantaba a Draco del suelo con la nariz sangrando.

- ¿Cómo pudiste, Draco? – dijo Chris

- No se, tío, solo pasó – dijo Draco ssosteniendo un pañuelo ensangrentado

- ESA ES TU VENGANZA ¿NO? Creí que ya estábamos en paz, que aquello pasó hace ya mucho tiempo

- Vamos, esto no tiene nada que ver con Audrey

- ¿De verás? Porque tú sabías que Hermione me gustaba, que me gustaba de verdad – dicho este la gente me miró y yo me sonrojé – y te faltó tiempo para meterte en medio. Eres...un...umpf – dijo Chris marchándose y llevándose a tres o cuatro personas por delante.

Tras un silencio incómodo, la gente se dispersó y yo volví a mi estado y mi color normal.

- Ven, Draco, te pondré hielo – dije yendo hacía la sala d epersonal seguida de Draco

***********************************(Gran momento D/Ch (sin rollo GUAY))*****************

- ¡Ay! Ten cuidado – dijo Draco quejándose

- Estáte quieto – dije con la bolsa de hielo en la mano – No puedo creer que te haya pegado, no parecía una persona violenta

- No lo es – dijo Draco – Pero...tú le gustas mucho

Me sonrojé cuando me acordé de lo sucedido en el vestuario

- Te va a salir un buen moratón – dije viendo el golpe

- Bueno. Supongo que me lo merezco, no debí besarte

- Draco – dije y él me miró - ¿quién es Audrey?

- Uff – dijo Draco y se pasó la mano por el pelo.- Audrey fue mi primer amor y estuvimos saliendo un tiempo juntos. Un día ella y Chris se besaron y Audrey me dejó por Chris. Le juré que me vengaría y cree que por eso te besé.

De repente se abrió la puerta sobresaltándonos.

- Siento interrumpir los "Encuentros en la tercera sala" pero Chris ha dejado el empleo y se va – dijo Fred.

Salí de allí corriendo hacía la puerta justo cuando Chris salía por ella.

- ¡Espera Christian! – dije cogiéndolo del brazo

- ¡No deberías estar besando a Draco? – dijo sarcásticamente

- No tienes porque irte

- Claro que si – dijo mirando el reloj – Si no me voy, despues de la que he montado me despedirán. Además – añadió mirándome fijamente – no podría seguir trabajando contigo

- Pero...

- Hermione – interrumpió – No puedes hacer nada. ¡Ah! Y...no me odies por lo de esta mañana, no quise incomodarte.

- No te preocupes – dije sonrojándome

- Adiós preciosa – dijo acercándose para darme un beso en la mejilla

Me quedé inmóbil mientras Chris se alejaba.

- Chris...el hombre, el mito, ¡la leyenda! – dijo Ron en tono dramático

Me giré y allí estaban Fred, Draco, Harry y Ron.

- Por cierto, Hermione – dijo Draco pensativo - ¿Que pasó esta mañana con Chris?

- Nada, nada – dije mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban

- Se ha puesto colorado...-dijo Harry – ¡Debe ser algo importante!

- ¿No me digas que le besaste? – dijo Ron

- ¡¡¡NO!!!¿Acaso creéis que beso a cualquiera que se me ponga a tiro?

- A mi me besaste – dijo Ron

- Yo te besé a tí – dijo Fred

- Yo te besé a tí y luego tú a mí – dijo Draco

- Y yo pienso besarte algún día – dijo Harry

GRAN ¬¬

¿Qué os ha parecido?

A mi me ha gustado mucho!!!!!!!! ^^ k ilusion

Ultimamente toy muy ocupada pero quise subir pronto este capitulo y no haceros esperar.

Os espero en el próximo cap.

Con muchisimo cariño

"Noellie" Gilmore


	7. BLESSED

(Noelle & Buffy salen al escenario para presentar el séptimo cap.)

Noelle: Muy buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos una vez más al fic "Ese pelirrojo de ahí..."

Buffy: Hoy, nosotras, prescindimos de Zeke.

Noelle: Cierto ^^, no necesitamos a ese pardillo para nada

Buffy: Exacto ^^

(Una cámara clandestina se introduce en el backstage. En una habitacíon está Zeke atado y amordazado)

Noelle: Este cap. es en especial y con toda mi admiracíon para ex-Claro Oscuro (no te preocupes, eres única, nadie puede usurparte XD) ,ahora Donde La Belleza Toma Forma, porque eres de las mejores escritoras de ff.net. Y eres genial!!! Y aquí estoy yo, fan incondicional!!! ^^ Besos

Igualmente a Miaka, k es la caña de España, sin ella este fic no sería nada.

A Miina, tu y tus reviews son lo mejor de cada cap. (no te preocupes, George volverá a salir)

Y igualmente a...Kaly Pax (me reí mucho, muchas gracias) y a dana_felton (me alegra k estes con nosotros en este programa ^^)

Buffy: Así que sin más preámbulos os dejamos con el cap. 7

Noelle: Si..................¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DÓNDE LAS VACASVUELAN!!!!!!!!

Buffy: O devuélveme la vaca xDDD

Pequeña aclaración:

Desde que se fue Chris a pasado una semana y durante ese tiempo Hermione se ralla pensando si debería ir a ver a Zeke o no, y por otra parte Draco no a vuelto a aparecer.

Las cosas se complican y la verdadera historia empieza ahora.

Puesto que Chris esta inspirado en una persona real y esa persona se apellida Saavedra no quise canviarle el nombre. Porque tras horas de buscarle un apellido que pegase pensé que Saavedra es el apellido más bonito que he escuchado nunca y me encanta. Y así se quedó ^^

CAP # 7 "BLESSED" 

- Esto es una locura – dije en voz alta de pie en medio de la calle sin ser consciente de que la gente me miraba con curiosidad. Me giré 180º y andé en la dirección opuesta convencida pero volví a detenerme y miré hacia atrás.

Cuando me dí cuenta de que la gente me miraba me puse todavía más nerviosa, si eso era posible.

- ¿¡Qué pasa!? – dije gritando – No tienen nada que hacer ¿o qué?

La gente murmuró algo que no llegué a oír

- ¿Hermione?

*

- Menudo espéctaculo has formado – dijo Chris ofreciéndome una tila.

- Si – dije avergonzada – Pero al final estoy dónde quería.

- ¿Así que el escándalo era para venir a verme? – dijo Chris sentándose delante mío.

- Ya ves – dije riendo – No estaba segura de que quisieras verme.

- ¿Que dices? Siempre es un placer verte – dijo Chris

- Y....¿Draco? – dije no muy segura

- Esto...no sé. Desde que dejé el trabajo no lo he visto – dijo Chris evitando mirarme

- ¿Quieres decir que no ha venido ni siquiera a dormir?

- No...¿preocupada? – dijo intentando ocultar su rencor

Miré a Chris y no dije nada. ¿Preocupada por Draco?. No. No podía ser eso

- Bueno pues no lo estés. Draco es un gran mago, sabe cuidarse sólo.

- Si de los mejores pero...¡Espera! – dije sorprendida a Chris - ¡¡¡¡TÚ!!!! ¿Cómo?

- ¿Cómo qué? – dijo alzando las cejas

- Él me dijo que tú no eras mago, que no sabías nada del mundo mágico – dije desconcertada

- ¿Y qué más te dijo? – dijo sacando un pequeño teléfono del bolsillo

- Esto...me dijo que tú lo habías descubierto haciendo magia y me pidió que...hiciera un conjuro desmemorizante

- ¡MIERDA! Debí descubrir algo – dijo marcando un número.

Quise preguntarle de que demonios hablaba cuando comenzó a hablar

- Soy el agente Chris Saavedra...17734...si...quería hablar con Luke...entiendo...está bien – y colgó

Sonrió ligeramente al verme acabar de un tirón la tila.

- Hermione – dijo acercándose a mi y congiéndome la mano – Es hora de que sepas algunas cosas.

*

Instantes depués y casi sin saber cómo me encontraba ante un edificio espectacular de dimensiones inpensables. Era completamente blanco con una enorme triqueta dorada en la fachada. Destello de conjuros portectores podián apreciarse a su alrededor. Nunca había creído que vería algo igual.

Chris me agarró de la mano haciéndome reaccionar y llevándome a la entrada.

- Escúchame

- Si puedo salir de mi asombro lo haré

- Soy agente de la FJA, Formación de Jóvenes Aurores, una de las muchas ramas que existen para luchar contra el lado oscuro. Esto – dijo señalando el edificio – es BLESSED; un lugar que, apesta a magia blanca – abrió la puerta – Adelante.

Entramos en áquel sitio y lo primero que apareció fue un mostrador de mármol blanco.

Una chica de pelo rubio trabajaba sin parar.

- Llegas tarde, Saavedra. Como siempre.

- Yo también te quiero, Krystal – dijo Chris dando un giro brusco y dirigiéndose hacía el mostrador

- Miss Hogwarts, ¿supongo? – dijo la chica señalandome

- Supones bien. ¿Envidiosa de que te roben el título? – dijo Chris sonriente y seductor

La chica fijó la mirada en Chris y sonrió (N/A: Rubias! ¬¬)

- Mi belleza no tiene comparación, cariño

- No lo dudo – dijo Chris apoyado en el mostrador

- Carpe diem, Chris. Cuando subas ahí arriba...se te borrará la sonrisa – me entregó una tarjeta con mi nombre. – Ha habido ataques y todos los agentes de servicio están heridos.

Subimos por las escaleras y pudimos percibir el caos que Krystal había mencionado. Un gran número de magos corrían de un lado a otro, muchos heridos y otros que intentaban curarlos. 

Un grupo de magos pasó con una camilla y Chris debió reconocer algo porque hizo un gesto y paró la camilla.

- Kimberly – dijo destapando el cuerpo

Fue tan porfundo el gesto de dolor que por un instante apareció en su cara que creí que nunca volvería a verlo sonreír.

Respiró profundamente pero eso no evitó que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas.

El cadáver de la chica había quedado añ descubierto ante demasiada gente. Llorando, Chris volvió a taparlo y murmurró un "Descansa En Paz" apenas audible.

Se quedó de pie en el pasillo seguramente sintiendo, no haber podido hacer nada para evitarlo. A lo largo de mis últimos años en Hogwarts había visto morir a demasiadas personas a manos de Voldemort. 

Con el tiempo aprendes que nada de lo que digas o hagas servirá para aliviar la pérdida.

Desde el final del pasillo se acercó rápidamente un chico joven y atractivo que dió órdenes a todo el mundo.

- Vamos, Chris - dijo el tipo poniéndole una mano en la espalda – Sé fuerte.

Chris negó con la cabeza e intentó mostrarse sereno.

- Esta es la Sra. Granger – dijo seañalándome

- Sé bienvenida si es posible en estas circunstancias – dijo y hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera – Hacía tiempo que te esperábamos.

*Fin del Cap*

Noelle: Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Voy a editar el cap 4. Para que podáis leer el original, que apareciño por fin en esta cueva llamada "casa".

Muchos besos a todos y cuidaos muchos.

Nos vemos en el próximo cap.

Reviews!!!! 


	8. Yo, yo misma y Draco

(Zeke sale al escenario guapo como siempre pero hoy más que ayer...xD)

Zeke: ^^ Buenas Noches, a todos. Este cap. va dedicado a todos lo que leéis esta história. En especial a Karol, (siento haberte puesto de excusa para abandonar a Noelle xD) y a Miina (se baja del escenario y se acerca a la butaca dónde cómodamente reside la chica y se sienta a su lado *curiosamente había un sitio libre* ¬¬)

Zeke: Por que, veréis, es grácias a esta chica que puedo estar aquí hoy. ¬¬ Las muy brutas me ataron y si Miina no hubiera pedido que me desatarán iros a saber...Así que...sé qué no soy Josh Hartnett pero...¿quieres tener una cita conmigo?

(Miina va a hablar pero Zeke le tapa la boca)

Zeke: En el próximo cap ;)

(Noelle sale de la nada, coge a Zeke por la oreja y lo arrastra al escenario)

Noelle: ¬¬ Tú si que eres Don Juan ¿eh?

Zeke: ^^ Se hace lo que se puede

Noelle: ¬¬ Bueno, ya te enterarás...^^ Gracias de nuevo por estar aquí. A Jenny Anderson le dedico este cap (por que me olvidé mencionarte en el anterior cap. 1000 disculpas), a Ly de Black (sigue ahí!!!) y dana_felton k eres lo mejorcito!! Te invito a presentar conmigo y con Zeke el próximo programa!!!

A Yoko (muchas gracias por unirte a nosotros, es un placer k te guste), a Kaly pax (sabía k me ivas a dejar un review, lo taba esperando, GRACIAS!^^), y querida ex-Claro Oscuro (jajaja) gracias por leerme, aunk sea un poco por obligacíon! Bueno y digamos k Chris teletransportóa Herm a "Blssed" sin decirle donde ivan...lo otro...:P ¡ya lo sabrás!.

Sin vosotras esto nunca habria sido posible!!!

Y me alegro de que a muchas os guste Chris.

Chris: Si ^^ Muchas gracias os quiero!!!!! Muak!

Aclaraciones Noelle:

Sé que dejé las cosas un poco liosas en el último cap, aunque hay cosas que no os puedo revelar, también hay cosas que no se van a decir en el cap. pero están ahí.

Por ejemplo:

Sobre la chica muerta...no hay una razón en especial, la idea era captar que cosas malas van a suceder y todo empieza con esos ataques. Chris tenía una cita con ella esa misma tarde.

Draco y Chris conviven como dos magos normales. Evidentemente, solo uno de los dos sabe a qué se dedica el otro.

Al principio Hermione tarda en enterderlo todo, por eso no todos los misterios se revelan en un cap.

Al acabar el séptimo curso, harry acabó con Voldemort, pero prevenir mejor que curar, y tanto el FJA como "Blessed" fueron creados para evitar un regrupamiento de los mortífagos.

Y eso es todo.

Ah! A Miina decirle que Christian Saavedra existe en la realidad y que es tan guapo o más como el Chris ficticio....el real no sabe nada de esto!! :P Y que Draco volverá!

Zeke: Os dejamos con el octavo cap de nuestra serie.

****

CAP # 8. "Yo, yo misma y Draco"

...anteriormente...

"...- dijo y hizo un gesto para que le siguiera. – Hacía tiempo que te esperábamos."

Nos condujo hasta el final del pasillo mientras seguía mandando a todo el mundo.

Miré a Chris de reojo y él me sonrió levemente. Le cogí la mano y asintió con la cabeza sonriendo.

Pasamos a un amplio despacho bien iluminado. De las paredes colgaban numerosas condecoraciones.

Nos hizo para que nos sentásemos y nos imitó.

Luke cogió el teléfono que sonaba incansablemente. 

- Aquí Luke, sex-symbol de BLESSED...- sonrió -...lo importante es conservar el sentido del humor...¿17737?...¡Ah!...claro – dijo y colgó -. Tu compañero está apunto de llegar – le dijo a Chris -.Vaya tarde

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Chris –

- Muchas cosas – dijo Luke -. Nada que no hubiéramos podido solucionar...si no hubiera pasado todas a la vez

- ¿Bajas? (N/A: Subo!!!) 

- Demasiadas – dijo Luke mostrando a Chris una lista – Once personas han muerto y más de un centenar están heridos

- No quiero ser grosera pero...¿qué pinto yo aquí? – dije sin entender nada

Luke sonrió

- Me encanta esta chica – dijo Luke -. Tienes carácter. Serás una auror estupenda.

- ¿Yo? ¿Auror? – dije petrificada

- Claro o ¿acaso crees que íbamos a desaprovechar tu talento? – dijo Luke entregándome unos papeles y un bolígrafo

- ¿Debo leerlo? – le susurré a Chris

- No, no es necesario – dijo Chris -. Dice que no se hacen responsables si mueres.

- Eso me deja MUY tranquila.

- No te obligo a aceptar Hermione – dijo Luke hablándome con sinceridad -. Pero piensa todo el bien que podrías hacer.

Entonces tocaron a la puerta.

- Pasa – dijo Luke.

Cuando ví la persona que había cruzado el umbral de la puerta me quedé de una pieza.

- Ejem... Llegas tarde, cabeza hueca. Como siempre – dijo Chris

- Perdona usurpador pero....esa frase es mía puesto que eres TÚ el que siempre llega tarde – dijo Fred Weasley cogiendo una silla y sentándose

- ¡Ah! Fred, al fin... – te esperábamos – dijo Luke 

- Si lo sé pero me pasé por la delegación norte antes de venir...se ha armado una buena ahí arriba – dijo Fred sin ser consciente de que le miraba para asegurarme de que estaba ahí. Hasta quise tocarle, pero me contuve.

Los miré a los tres y luego miré el papel que tenía entre las manos.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Tek está allí pero aún y así... – se llevó las manos a la cabeza y el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Mientras Luke hablaba por teléfono seguí con la mirada fijada en el papel, como si de allí fuera salir la inspiración divina para tocarme con su grácia.

- Oye, Chris...- dijo Fred en voz baja -. Siento mucho lo de Kimberly. Sabes que si necesitas algo, lo que sea...

- Lo sé – dijo Chris sonriendo como si le costara demasiado (y le costaba OBVIO). – Muchas gracias Weasley. 

Entonces lo supe. Que debía lanzarme y decidir: O Chris o Fred. Pero necesitaba tiempo y qué mejor que trabajar con ellos. Y aún sabiendo y habiendo visto lo que aquellas personas pasaban cada día, firmé.

Cuando Luke acabó de hablar le entregué el papel.

- Me alegro de que hayas aceptado. Será un placer tenerte – dijo Luke. – Krystal te dará todo lo necesario. Podéis marcharos.

******* +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ ***************

- ¿Viste el partido de ayer? – le dijo Chris a Fred mientras andábamos por uno de los lugares que habían sido atacados.

- Sí. Pésimo – dijo Fred agachándose a recoger algo del suelo.

- ¿Te crees del CSI Las Vegas? – le dije a Fred con enfado

Fred me miró desde le suelo y Chris clavó sus profundos ojos azules en mí.

- Vaya...¿porqué estás molesta? – dijo Chris

- Pues quizá sea – dijo comenzando a pensar en algunas cosas – porque no se que cosas de las que habéis dicho y hecho hasta ahora són verdad y cuáles forman parte de un plan.

Porque TÚ – dije señalando a Fred que seguía agachado – no te enfadaste conmigo por Draco si no que lo hiciste para que no supiera que eras del FJA. 

Y encima me sueltas un "no puedo hablar contigo, no hasta dentro de un tiempo" en vez de contarme lo que pasaba, ni que fueras de la CÍA sabes?? Y luego apareces por esa puerta como si nada y TÚ – dije señalando ahora a Chris que sonreía divertido – no te rías porqué lo tuyo es todavía peor todavía porque tú ya sabías quién era y finjiste desde el principio, luego – me sonrojé – aquello y tú numerito pegando a Malfoy – ahora se rió Fred -. ¡TÚ CALLADO!

- Vale sargento – dijo Fred

Me marché andando rápidamente pero cada uno me cogió por un brazo y me levantaron del suelo.

- ¡Soltadme! – dije pateleando y formando una nube de polvo a nuestro alrededor.

Me sentaron en una piedra cubierta de musgo y se pusieron delante mío.

- Ahora escuchas TÚ – dijo Fred -. En mi caso, no te equivocas. Tuve que enfadarme contigo porque no debías saber nada del FJA ni sobre Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Draco Malfoy? - dije de repente - ¿Qué pasa con Draco?

- Puesss... – dijo Fred y miró a Chris que asintió con la cabeza. – Hace un mes que el FJA nos reclutó para investigar a Draco Malfoy e intentar averiguar algo sobre los planes de los mortífagos ahora que Harry acabó con "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado"

Tal revelación me sentó como si me hubieran echado una jarra de agua helada por encima.

*FLASHBACK*

"...lo tenía tan cerca mío que cada una de las partes de nuestros cuerpos se tocaban y sentí su aliento a causa de nuestras agitadas respiraciones. Me agarró por la cintura y me besó..."

*Flash*

"...¿Dónde vamos? – le pregunté corriendo detrás suyo

- ¿No quieres almorzar? – dijo parando de golpe lo que hizo que yo chocara contra su espalda.

- ¡Draco! Dios... – dije tocándome la nariz

- Oh, perdona, pequeña ¿Estás bien?"

*FLASHBACK*

- ¿Hermione? – idjo la voz de Chris haciéndome volver al mundo real - ¿Estás bien?

- No, no lo esoty – dije después de respirar hondo -. Me dejastéis estar con Draco...sin decirme que podía Avadakedavrarme y...- enterré la cara entre las manos.

- No podíamos decírtelo, Hermione – la voz de Chris me llegó de lejos – Si hubieras sabido que serías auror, podrías habérselo dicho a draco y entonces tu vida si habría corrido peligro...y la de todos nosotros.

- Solo queríamos protegerte – dijo Fred

- ¿Protegerme de qué? – dije mirándolo fijamente

"...BUM..."

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – dije mirando a mi alrededor

"...la noche llegará pronto...."

- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Chris

"Las voces" quise decirle pero el mundo se desvaneció y el cielo se volvió blanco...

*FIN*

Noelle: A Karol le digo k no se procupe por Draco (loka! Yo te lo mando para allí) y k leeré sus fics en cuánto pueda.....^^' Sorry

Espero que os haya gustado y que no me matéis!!! Jajajaja

En el próximo cap más!!! Seguid con nosotros!!! ^^

Zeke: SI! Y Miina....:P contestame!

Noelle: Yo lo mato ¬¬

Zeke: ^^ (susurrando)...¿Estás celosa?

Noelle: ¬¬X 

(Noelle persigue a Zeke con un cuchillo de proporciones bíblicas)

Entonces Karol aparece en el escenario.

Karol: ^^ AY! Són como críos. Reviews!


	9. La luna siempre miente

"...Porque eres tan hermosa y a la vez tan difícil, 

porque la vida pasa y pasa y re quiero a mi vera,

si me trataste como un juguete sucio y abandonado,

si no comprendes que el amor es algo mas que besarnos..."

"Tanto la quería" Andy & Lucas

(Salen al escenario Dana y Noelle, sonrientes)

Dana: ^^ Bienvenidos de nuevo a "Ese pelirrojo de ahí..."

Noelle: ^^ Hoy tenemos un cap. muy interesante...Y todavía más lo será el que viene luego...;) Ya lo veréis.

Dana: Por eso no podemos continuar este programa sin llamar al sex-symbol de FF.net...

Noelle: ¬¬ Pasa, Zeke

(Sale al escenario Zeke, agarrado del brazo de Miina (eclipsada por su belleza, obvio))

Zeke: ¡Buenas Noches! (la gente aplaude y corea su nombre) Gracias, gracias ^^

Noelle: ¿QÚE haces tú aquí? (le dice a Miina)

Miina: ¬¬ Zeke me invitó

Zeke: Cierto ^^ (y le da un beso a Miina)

Noelle: Eso solo lo puedo hacer yo ¬¬X (discute Noelle mientras Miina entra en estado de shock)

(Noelle empiezan a tirarse hechizos de todo tipo mientras unos enfermeros vienen y se llevan a Miina)

Dana: (se separa un poco de todo el barullo) -_- Bueno, ya me dejaron sola...En fin, cumpliré con mi trabajo...(saca un papelillo arrugado del bolsillo) bueno...vaya letra tiene Noelle .

(mientras Noelle le tira un hechizo a Zeke que hace que se quede en calzoncillos. Noelle: ¬¬ Público femenino: *·*)

Dana: Contestaciones a los reviews:

****

Yoko: Entiendo, todas echamos de menos a Draco...:'( George no está metido en el asunto pero sabe lo que hace Fred y aparecerá, tranquila. Para mi un placer que estés con nosotros. Gracias por tu review ^^

****

Kaly Pax: Don't Worry, ya irás entendiendo. Gracias por tu review, menos mal que siempre hay algo seguro. ^^

****

Donde la belleza toma forma: LoKaaaaaaaaaaa jajajaj Mi amiga ya esta bien gracias!! ^^ Subo este capítulo rápido eh? ^^ Tengo que aplicarme el cuento...xDD Besos! Gracias por tu review y sube prontito tu próximo cap!!

****

Dana: jajajaj ahora estarás presentando conmigo sino me equivoco...^^ Muchas gracias por estar ahí!!!

****

Karolyna Silver: Lokissssssssss!!! Ya te prometí leer todos tus fics y eso haré en todo el día de hoy. ^^ Me alegro mucho de que me vuelvas a dejar reviews y...no te preocupes, para mi el F/Hm es tan sagrado como el D/Hm..........Besos ^^

(Dana se gira y ve como Noelle grita cuando ve que su preciado pelo es ahora un matojo de hierba y Zeke ríe a carcajadas)

(Entonces aparece Karol disfrazada de policía mientras unas cabras intentan comerse el pelo de Noelle y Zeke tiene orejas de gato)

Karol: ¡¡SE ACABÓ!! (tira a Noelle a un lado del escenario y a Zeke al otro) Acaba de presentar el cap. Dana, antes de que se maten ¬¬ 

Dana: ^^ Si esto......con todos vosotros el cap. # 9 de "Ese Pelirrojo de Ahí..."

****

CAP # 9: "La Luna Siempre Miente"

Parpadeé con esfuerzo y visualicé unos ojos azules a mi lado. Volví a cerrar los ojos y los abrí con fuerza. Cuando volví a abrirlos, una habitación se encontraba a mi alrededor y los ojos se habían convertido en Chris. 

- ¿Dónde...? – empecé pero un agudo dolor de cabeza me detuvo

- Tranquila – dijo Chris cogiéndome la mano – Te desmayaste.

Intenté recordarlo pero la cabeza me daba vueltas.

- Draco y...el FJA...- dije vagamente

- No lo has soñado – dijo Chris con ternura – Todo es real.

Me incorporé y solté bruscamente la mano de Chris, y éste me miró con desconcierto.

- No te entiendo – dijo apoyando las manos en las rodillas y levantándose de la silla.

Se acercó a la puerta pero no se marchó. Miré por la ventana y una lluvia fina comenzó a golpear los cristales.

- No, claro que no lo entiendes – dije.

Se quedó inmóbil ante la puerta y yo me senté en la cama, balanceándo las piernas.

- Nunca te engañé, Hermione – se giró y miró por la ventana.

- Sabías quién era y que sería auror.

- No, no lo sabía – dijo mirándome y yo levanté una ceja. – Lo supe hace una semana.

- No me lo creo – dije

- Como quieras – dijo marchándose. – Es la verdad

- Espera, Christian – dije yendo detrás – Una última cosa.

- ¿Qué? – dijo girándose

- Lo del vestuario y bueno...la pelea...todo eso...

- Tan real como esto – dijo

Me pasó la mano por la nuca, me acercó a él y me besó con pasión. (N/A: Chris es todo un PlayBoy ^^)

Nuestras lenguas se entrelazaban cuando se abrió la puerta.

- Lo siento – dijo Fred – Tengo que acostumbrarme a llamar ¿no? – y sonrió

- ¡Fred! – dijimos Chris y yo a la vez.

Fred sonrió más abiertamente todavía.

- Tocaros un dientes o no os casaréis (N/A: Algunos se ponen pesaditos con tocarse el diente ¬¬). Luke quiere vernos – dijo y se marchó sonriente.

Pero no pudimos ver como la bonita sonrisa de Fred se desvanecía y se llevaba la mano al corazón.

* Voy a cambiar de narrador para poder contar la historia de Fred y Hermione a la vez, y no centrarme solo en lo que piensa Herm *

****

FRED

- Hermione y Chris...- pensó sentado en el suelo. – No sé porque me duele el corazón. De repente me siento...vacío. No sé si quiero a Herm pero...sólo sé....que el sol sale y se pone por ella. Aunque ahora...que más da.

*Lágrima*Lágrima*...Silencio...*

Y es que a veces quisiera tener valor para dejar de fingir porque...no puedo ser perfecto las 24 horas del día aunque de verás lo intento. Dejar de esconder lo que siento y es que por ser cobarde, he perdido la oportunidad de ser feliz.

*Lágrima*

¿Porque me cuesta tanto amar?

*Lágrima*

Amor. Todo el mundo habla de él...pero para mí es un extraño. Nunca he sentido ese amor que quema por dentro, que no te deja dormir y que te hace comportarte como si, de repente, mereciese la pena vivir cada segundo de tu vida.

...SILENCIO...

- ¿Fred?¿Estás bien? – George lo miraba con preocupación

- ¡George!¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Fred poniéndose de pie

- Ron y Harry están preocupados por Hermione y vine a ver como estaba – dijo George - ¿De verdad que estás bien?

- ¡Si! – dijo Fred – Deja de preguntarme, plasta.

- Es...es que me pareció verte llorar.

- ¿LLORAR YO? – dijo Fred. – No me hagas reír – su sonrisa se desvaneció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido.

- Oye – dijo George poniéndole una mano en el hombro -, sé que últimamente con tu trabajo nos hemos distanciado pero...sigo siendo tu hermano.

- Si, eso no se puede cambiar – dijo Fred riendo

- Aunque somo un poco "payasillos" también podemos hablar seriamente

- Te estás poniendo sentimental ¿eh? – dijo Fred levantando una ceja

- Me preocupo por tí – dijo George tras un intento de matar a su hermano con un cuchillo imaginario

- Que sí, tranquilo – dijo Fred y señaló la puerta. – Entra tú a llevarte a Herm, pero no te aseguro que escena sórdida te vas a encontrar.

- ¿Hermione una escena sórdida? – dijo abriendo la puerta. – No me...

Hermione y Chris seguían besándose cada vez más cerca de la cama

-...hagas reír – acabó George – Joder con Hermione...parecía modosita la chavala (completamente O.o)

- El mundo no es lo que era – dijo Fred nostálgico

- No O.o desde luego – luego se giró para mirar a Fred. - ¿Estás seguro de que esto está pasando?

Fred asintió.

- O.O vale...¡Intervención! – gritó George separando a Chris y a Hermione que ya revolvían las sábanas.

Nos separó y Chris puso una cara que a Hermione le hizo mucha grácia.

- ¡Nos vamos! – dijo George agarrándome del brazo y sacándome de la habitación.

- ¡Espera George! – dijo Fred siguiéndonos. – Luke quería...

- ¡Me da igual Luke! – dijo George levantando polvo al salir de Blessed - ¡Esto es un escándalo!

*

En "La Madriguera"...

- No me lo creo O.o – dijo Harry

Ron se acercó a Hermione y la sacudió por los hombros

- ¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi amiga?

- Chicos, chicos....estáis convirtiendo esto en un drama – dijo Hermione quitándole hierro al asunto

- ¡Es que esto es un drama! – dijo George histérica – Primero te...MORREAS con Draco...¡Malfoy! Draco Malfoy, luego dejas a Fred como alma en pena...

- ¡¡¡GEORGE!!! – gritó Fred haciendo temblar los cristales

- ...y luego casi te...metes en la cama con ese PLAYBOY

- ¡¿ Querías tener sexo con Chris?! – dijieron Ron y Harry a la vez

- ¬¬ Relajaos...Harry, Ron.....tila, por favor. George, cariño, yo no quería meterme en la cama con Chris. (N/A: Obvio que quería y lo habría hecho si no la hubieran interrumpido....Buffy: Y kien no, prima? Noelle: Cierto *·*)

- Vamos, si entramos un poco más tarde os encontramos...

Ron, Harry y George: O.o

- Exagerado ¬¬

- ¡Qué va! – dijo George -. Fred y yo lo vimos ¿verdad Fred?

Fred se mordía las uñas sentado en el fregadero.

Todos le miramos para saber su opinión. Se bajó del fregadero y fue hacía la escaleras.

- Charlie siempre decía – DIJO Fred mirándonos – que la luna es como una mujer: siempre miente (N/A: Si no sabeis pork preguntad!! Se lo decian a los soldados en la ex-MILI española)

Y haiga lo que haiga de verdad en todo esto, debemos dejar que Hermione lo averigue. Al fin y al cabo...de los errores se aprende.

Y se marchó escaleras arriba.

- O.o Ups! – dijo Herm pensando si seguirle o no.

- O.o Ni Dumbledore lo hubiera dicho mejor – dijo Harry

- O.o (A Ron le gustaría decir algo pero le choca que su Herm quiera hacerlo con Chris)

- O.o Pedazo de indirecta – dijo George

FIN

Noelle: (llena de moratones y arañazos) No os preocupéis, estaré bien para el próximo capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado. Muchos besos (dice adiós con la mano)

---Visitad mi web!!!

----------------------à 


	10. Never knew I could feel like this

* **Never knew I could feel like this  
Like I've never seen the sky before  
I want to vanish inside your kiss  
Every day I love you more and more** * (Come What May "Moulin Rouge")

  
(Sale Dana al escenario contenta, a pesar de todo lo que se formó en el cápitulo anterior)

Dana: Muy buenas noches a todos y bienvenidos por décima vez a "Ese pelirrojo de ahí...". Os estaréis preguntando que pasó con Zeke & Noelle después de su pelea...¬¬ (Miina observa desde su butaca, ya recuperada de su desmayo...). Pues es para mi un placer dar paso a la escritora más incoherente de ff.net....(tambores): Noelle W. Gilmore!!!!

(Noelle sale al escenario con algunos rasguños en la cara y pelo absolutamente perfecto (don't worry Karol!!! ^^) , y un corte en la ceja)

Noelle: Buenas noches!!! ^^ Antes de nada me alegro de poder estar aquí de nuevo y agradecerle a Dana que esté hoy aquí a pesar del enorme espectáculo formado la última vez. Y aunque no le perdonaré el corte en la ceja que me ha hecho Zeke, ya que ahora parezco Kenshin Himura, doy paso a la creación más difícil de mantener a ralla (tambores): Zeke Malfoy!!!!

(Sale Zeke al escenario con un brazo vendado y la cara llena de moratones)

Zeke: ^^ (las chicas apaluden como lokas) Gracias chicas! Os kiero...

Noelle: ¬¬ No empecemos ¿quieres?

Zeke: ¬¬' ¿Ves como te mueres de celos?

Noelle: ¿Tú no tienes abuela verdad? 

Dana: -_- Chicos, chicos, vamos, tranquilidad...

Zeke: Es que eres tan cabezota . 

Noelle: o.O ¿Perdona? ¡Te piraste a Venezuela en medio de mi crisis de inspiración! Cuando más te necesitaba, so perro...¬¬

Zeke: ¡Guau! Es cierto ^^U

Noelle: ¬¬ Y encima lo reconoce

(Dana se adelanta y deja que Noelle & Zeke sigan peleándose)

Dana: En fin, otra vez me toca acabar esto sola...(señala detrás suyo): Pantalla de reviews!!!!

(Aparece una pantalla detrás suyo con las contestaciones a los reviews mientras Zeke y Noelle airean los trapos sucios):

****

Karolyna Silver: Ya loka tranqui!! Ya vuelvo a tener mi cabello como siempre!! Me lo cuido mucho ^^ jajajaja la semana que viene me lo teñiré todo de rojo YEAH!! En fin, sobre el cap decirte que a mi no me pareció exagerado como Chris besó a Hermione ¬¬ Karol: Pues a mi si ¬¬ Noelle's Mind: A Noele tmb pero no lo reconocerá JAMÁS -_-

Y que ya sabes las razones de Herm para querer acostarse con Chris *·* bueno, además yo nunca dije que Herm fuera virgen ¿eh? Hay que borrarse eso de la cabeza . Noelle's Mind: Pervertida ¬¬ Noelle: Yo sé ^^

Tenía que hacer que Fred se diera cuenta al ver a Chris con Herm lo que siente por ella! Y me encantó como kedó esa parte ^^ Noelle's Mind: Tiene abuelas pero nuncala visitan ¬¬

Espero que te guste este, es el cap del k te hablé, el de la situación límite...besos!!!

****

Donde la belleza toma forma: Bueno neo-Rowling, no pasa nada por tu fic, ya estoy ahí para leer pase lo que pase....jajajaja Aunque una manada de compresas voladoras asesinas no ataquen ¿eh?

Pues si, algo nos impulsa a hacer sufrir a los pelirrojos y esk Fred va a sufrir mucho por amor...;_; ¡snif!

Cuídate y sube pronto tu cap!!! xDDD Gracias por leerme

****

Dana_felton: Qué te voy a decir!!! Que muchas gracias por estar ahí....de corazón!!! ^^

****

Yoko: jajajaja George siempre será mejor que Draco! Noelle's Mind: Estas loca??? ¬¬ Noelle: No te había dado cuenta??? Gracias por tu review!!!! ^^ (P.D. Herm no está loca....está sobrehormonada)

****

Miaka15: Miaka keridaaaaaaaa!!!! :'( por fin has vuelto...te echaba de menos!! X'OO te juro que me dieron ganas de dejar de escribir pork no estabas ahi para agobiarme para saber cuando subía un cap.....No te preocupes, estoy contenta conk me haigas leido aunq vayas de culo!!!Espero que te guste el giro!!! GRACIAS!!! ^^

(Buffy & Karol salen al escenario y se kedan al lado de Dana)

Buffy: Noelle me ha pidió que dijiera algunas cosas si la situación se ponía fea. Una de ella es que este cap. es algo corto pero que hay demasiadas cosas dentro de él. La muy pesada de Noelle se pasó una semana preguntandole a la gente que desde cuantos metros debía caer para morir ¬¬

Karol: K macabra -_-

Buffy: Sep ¬¬ pero además quiere decir que siente mucho lo que le pasó a Eva y que espera que se recupere pronto. Y que con esto no tiene ningún indicio de faltarle al respeto. Y se lo dedica a todo aquél que algun día se sintió como Fred.

Karol: Por eso os dejamos ya con el décimo cap de "Ese pelirrojo de ahí..."

Dana: Gracias por haber venido ^^

****

CAP # 10 . " Never knew I could feel like this"

Hermione decidió que había llegado el momento de hablar con Fred. Cuando pasó por delante de su habitación vió que la puerta estaba abierta y que allí no había nadie. Miró en todas las habitaciones de la planta pero no lo encontró.

De pronto, su atención se centró en una escalera de caracol al final del pasillo.

"¿El ático? – pensó llevandose una mano a la barbilla con un acto reflejo"

Subió las escaleras maldiciendo aquél que inventó aquél tipo de escaleras y sobretodo aquellas que le parecieron extraordinariamente más largas de lo normal. Cuando divisó el último giro ya iva más que mareada y le costó asimilar en principio que era lo que estaba viendo

Fred estaba en el filo del tejado (N/A: Imaginaros una de esas casas que si en la parte de arriba sales por la ventana encuentras parte del tejado ¬¬). Hermione dudó un momento antes de acercarse. Sigilosamente se acercó a la ventana para ver a Fred. Algo brillante y redondo resbal´por su mejilla para luego perderse en su brazo desnudo.

- Fred – dijo Hermione sin que Fred se sorprendiera – Vuelve aquí, vamos.

- Lo siento – dijo mirando la luna llena que parecía estar mirando lo que ocurría.

- ¿El qué? – dijo Hermione considerando la posibilidad de hechizar a Fred.

- Todo – dijo inclinándose hacía el suelo

- Fred, vuelve aquí – repitió Herm con algo de miedo en la voz

- No temas, Mione – dijo Fred – Muchos adolescente piensan alguna vez en el suicidio, quién diga que no es un ingenuo. Hay días en los que realmente te questionas si merece la pena seguir viviendo.

Hermione pensó por un fugaz momento que nunca se perdonaría si a Fred caía y ella no había sido capaz de ayudarle

- Fred...- dijo Hermione -. Ven aquí. Seguro que hay una forma de arreglar todo esto.

- Al menos dime algo que sea verdad ¿no? – dijo Fred resentido acercándose cada vez más al abismo.

- No imagino el mundo sin tí – dijo Hermione tras unos segundos. Fred se giró lentamente y la miró deseando encontrar algo en sus ojos que le diera la certeza de que decía la verdad. – Y no seas egoísta – continuó Hermione -. No estoy segura de lo que te pasaría pero...no se...porque no se que decirte...- dije sozollando -. Porque no se como te sientes, solo sé que no quiero que nada malo te pase.

Fred la miró con un gesto indescifrable.

- Y...- dije ya llorando – es que no sé que le pasa a alguien por la cabeza querer quitarse la vida.

Fred miró hacía abajo

- Pues claro que no...-dijo – porque tú no tienes una pena que te corroe por dentro ¿sabes? Porque cada mañana espero un milagro para que de repente mi vida vuelva a ser como antes. 

Hermione se acercó más a Fred y le agarró por el brazo con fuerza, aliviada de tenerle agarrado.

- Es como si hubiera estado en un sueño y ahora hubiera despertado de golpe – dijo Fred poniendo una mano encima de la de Hermione. – Y no se cómo volver a él.

- Ya encontrarás la forma. Mientras tanto, yo me comprometo a soñar por los dos *

* Frase de "Dawson Crece"

(N/A: ^^ Me impactó mucho la frase y tenía unas ganas enormes de escribirla en este fics. Es un homenaje a mi serie favorita que creo es la mejor)

Hermione tiró suavemente de Fred hacía dentro, hacía lo que a ella le parecía seguro.

Estaba muy asustado y por más que lo intentaba no lograba entender lo que a Fred le pasaba por la cabeza. 

Porque le parecía que el simple hecho de pensar en quitarse la vida era algo horrible. Había pasado por momentos difíciles pero se había dicho a sí misma que con el tiempo todo se calmaría. 

Aunque puede que haya gente a la que mirar hacía el futuro le cueste un poco más.

Hermione se agarró a la cintura d eFred como la niña que se aferra a una muñeca perdida (N/A: ¬¬ vaya mahcad ame ha salido). Una muñeca perdida que encuentras tras varios días buscándola y sólo entonces te das cuenta de lo mucho que la hbías hechado de menos.

Fred aferró a Hermione contra él poniendo una mano en su pelo.

Cuando hay tantas cosas que decir, es mejor quedarse en silencio

* FIN * 

(Noelle sale al escenario arrastrando a Zeke)

Noelle: ¬¬U Bueno ^^ Espero que os haya gustado y os agradezco mucho que me leáis.

Zeke: Si, es un placer hacer esto para vosotros

Noelle: Zeke

Zeke: ¿¡Qué!? ¬¬

Noelle:...Perdona...

Zeke: o.O ¿Como dices?

Noelle: Si...sabes que te adoro, tu eres mi creación, estoy tan orgullosa de haberte creado ;_;

Zeke: L Yo tambien lo siento (y abraza a Noelle)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. El día después

* Pido perdón, por no haber escuchado, tus ruegos, 

pido perdón, por las lágrimas que hablan de mí,

pido perdón por tus noches a solas, pido perdón

por sufrir en silencio por tí...*

(Antonio Orozco "Devuélveme la vida")

"ESE PELIRROJO DE AHÍ..."

(Sale Noelle al escenario, con su (ya famoso) recién teñido pelo rojo)

Noelle: Muy buenas noches a todos. Es para mí un enorme placer teneros de nuevo con nosotros. La verdad es que este capítulo estaba programado para emitirse el sábado día 11 pero por problemas familiares, no ha sido posible. Os ruego me disculpéis. ^^ Y acto seguido, quiero dar paso y mi gran co-presentadora, Dana Felton, que tras dos programas ya sigue con nosotros y aguanta estas presentaciones poco coherentes! Con vosotros............(repique de tambores)

DANAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

(Sale Dana al escenario y se junta con Noelle)

Dana: Buenas noches! ^^ Ya vamos por el capítulo once y espero que sean muchos más, y por eso no puedo faltar nuestro presentador, el más wapo entre los wapos...

Noelle: ¬¬

Dana: el cañón entre los cañones

Noelle: -_-

Dana: el rubio más buenorro de FF.net

Noelle: U.U

Dana: ZEKE MALFOYYYYYYYY!!!!!!

(Sale Zeke al escenario agradeciendo los fervientes aplausos de sus club de fans)

Zeke: Gracias chicas!!!! Os quiero ^^

Noelle: ¬¬X

Zeke: -_-? Noellié??? Te pasa algo????

Noelle: ¬¬ Lo escribiste tú ¿verdad?

Zeke: Sip...^^ Un gran beso para Miina, amor mío!

Noelle: Lo imaginaba -_- 

Dana: Demos paso a contestar los reviews!!!

****

Dana Felton: u.u Cierto, suicidarse es algo gordo ^^ pero así Herm le dijo algo bonito a Freddie no?? ^^* Ay! Muchas gracias! Dawson Crece es la mejor de todas las series, y con este fic demuestro mi marcada afición por las parejas raras (apoyo el Pacey/Joey U.U) y sigue siempre así!!! Eres única!!!

****

Donde la belleza toma forma: bueno lokis!! Yo tengo una vena romántica súper!!! XDD Jajaja bueno ya veremos si realmente Hermione ama a Fred o no pero Chris...*-* ¡Chris es una bomba sexual! Chris: No le digas eso a la muchacha L Noelle: Chris, la verdad sea dicha!!!

Muchos besillos y gracias de todo corazón por tus reviews

****

*LORENA...!*: Bueno antes de nada, muchisimas gracias por leerme!!! ^^ Y segundo, no es por los reviews que sea corto el cap, esk ese cap tenia que quedar ahi, igual k con este se ma ido la olla y me ha salio un cojón de largo U.U! Sigue ahí! ^^

Yoko: Tu review me hizo reír mucho!! Yo lo cuido bien, tranquila!!! Ah! (Noelle le cuenta un secreto a Yoko) Draco va a volver!!! ^^ Gracias por seguir conmigo loka!!!!

****

Malfoy-Obsession: Bueno xD tranquila no te suicides Fred: Eh!!! U.U Ni se os ocurra seguir mi ejemplo!!! Noelle: Una pena que no hayas visto nunca "Dawson Crece" pero si tienes la oportunidad, te lo recomiendo. Gracias por tus ánimos!!! ^^ Me has hecho feliz con tu review!!!

****

Hermione-Potter4: Bueno ¬¬ mira k no dejarme review desde le cap. 2 es delito!!!! . pero te perdono si sigues con nosotros eh??? Un placer volver a tenerte!! Muchas gracias de verdad!!! ^^

****

Kaly Pax: Gracias por tus 2 reviews!!!! ^^ Ya eres veterana en esta historia ¿eh? Eres genial , muchas gracias!!!1 Te espera una sorpresita en el cap!!! ^^ Besos!!! Me emocionó que tu te emocionases, ya que esa era mi intención!! Chris: Gracias Kaly!!! Cuando quieras! ;)

****

Miina: Bueno :'( No era Zeke quien te echaba de menos!!! Era yooooooo! Se puede saber donde estabas??? Zeke: No te metas con ella!!! Noelle: Tu calla bocazas!!! . Me alegro que te guste la frase.....a mi me partiría el corazón ver a alguien sufrir así desde luego, pero se me quitaría si me dijieran una frase como esa!!!!! Besos loka!!!! Sigue con nosotros siempre!!! Eres de las lokas auténticas!!!

Dana: Bueno, ahí queda eso

Noelle: U.U Debo pediros disculpas porque este cap. se me alargó más de la cuenta y mi inspiración no veía el momento de cortar U.U sorry por esto!!! Sin más preámbulos:

****

CAP # 11 "El día después"

Al día siguiente, Fred fue a ver a uno de los psicólogos de BLESSED.

La noche anterior, había sido como la caída de un imperio. Chris había aparecido casi de la nada y estuvo todo el rato con Fred hasta que este acabó durmiéndose. Después, le interrogaron.

*FLASHBACK*

- Bueno al fin se ha dormido – dijo mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

El Señor Weasley tenía la mirada clavada en el fuego y apenas había hablado desde que Molly le llamó al ministerio y le pidió que viniera a casa. La Señora Weasley había acabdo con la provisión de tilas y había mandado a George a por más. Harry y Ron estaban sentados en la cocina hacía horas sin moverse ni hablar.

- ¿Qué te ha contado? – le dijo Ron a Chris mientras George entraba por la puerta. Chris se sentó y se frotó la cara antes de hablar.

- Demasiadas cosas – dijo Chris mirando a Hermione de soslayo.

- ¡Que poco concreto! – dijo Ron que sentía algo de celos por Chris. Había aparecido hacía menos de un mes y ya había conseguido tener a Hermione rendida a sus pies y él... hacía más de siete años que la conocía.

- Llamó Luke – dijo el Sr. Weasley girándose hacía la mesa

- ¿De verás? – dijo Chris sorprendido - ¿Y qué dijo?

- Que Fred mañana tiene hora con...con... – dijo el Sr. Weasley chasqueando los dedos – algo así como Clark o Kick

- Clake Dust – dijo Chris tranquilamente

- ¿Y quién leches es ese? – dijo George poniendo agua a calentar.

- Es el mejor psicólogo de Inglaterra y trabaja para BLESSED.

- Y qué si el trastorno de Fred había sido causado por su trabajo, romperían el contrato y Fred debería abandonar el FJA . dijo el Sr. Weasley.

- Eso nunca – dijo Fred desde la escalera

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Fred entró en BLESSED afirmó su idea de no dejar el FJA por absolutamente nada en el mund. Entre aquellas paredes se sentía importante, importante por primera vez en su vida. No la mitad de un par, ni el gracioso de turno. Habían confiado en él. Y no iva a fallarles. Al subir al segundo piso de sintió observado.

Era como si de repente hubiera algo en la cara de Fred que debiera ser admirado.

Algunos cuchicheaban y hacían comentarios en voz baja y otros le dedicaban una mirada de escrutinio. Fred comenzó a sentirse incómodo, podía sentir todos los ojos clavados en él.

Del final de pasillo apareció una chica morena de pelo largo que caminaba con exasperación.

- Ey! Freddie ¡por fin! – dijo la chica -. Mr. Polvo te espera – dijo sonriendo discretamente. (N/A: En inglés, Dust (de Clake Dust) se traduce como polvo, jajaja es un nombre con doble sentido ^^) 

Fred se alegró de ver por primera vez desde anoche una sonrisa franca y sincera.

- Karol, ¿te importaría mirarme la espalda? – idjo dándose la vuelta y haciendo señas - ¿Tengo un cartel que ponga: ¡Eh!¡Miradme! Ayer quise suicidarme?

- Nop...pero tienes un culo muy mono – dijo Karol sonriendo. Fred se giró y sonrió también

- Gracias, loka – dijo Fred y le dió un beso en la mejilla (N/A: Tranquilas!!!! Karol nunca tendrá nada con Fred ¬¬ es que tenía que hacerla aparecer y punto. Karol: ^^U)

- No deberías hacer esperar a Clake – dijo Karol que acto seguido empujó a Fred hacía el final del pasillo - ¡Vamos!

***************

- ¿Y bien? – dijo Fred tras ver que aquel chico de finas cejas negras no hablaba.

- No te impacientes – dijo Clake Dust sereno y sin inmutarse

- ¿Me vas a preguntar algo? – dijo Fred ya molesto tras varios segundos de silencio. – Tengo mejores cosas que hacer ¿¡sabes!?

- Neurótico...- dijo el hombre apuntando en su libreta

- ¡Yo no soy un neurótico! – dijo Fred 

- Y testarudo, además – dijo Clake Dust tomando nota de ello.

Ambos se miraron en silencio.

- Dime un nombre, Fred – dijo al fin Clake

- Eeeemmmm....¿Karen? (N/A: No es coincidencia que todas las chicas k han aparecido hasta ahora sin contar a Herm tuvieran nombres k empiecen por K (Kimberly, Krystal , Karol, Karen (es un miembro del FJA sin importancia) y Kaly mas adelante ^^)

- ¡No vale! Lo has pensado – dijo clake casi haciendo pucheros.

Fred aguantó las ganas de reírse. Clake no debía tener más de 25 años.

- ¡Cambiemos de juego! – dijo Clake divertido – Cierra los ojos y piensa en la persona que más te importa en estos instantes.

Fred cerró los ojos sintiéndose estúpido.

Lo que era la completa y vacía oscuridad se trasformó en un enmarañado pelo castaño.

*

- Chris, espera – dijo Hermione que acaba de llegar a BLESSED

Chris se giró algo inseguro y todas las promesas sobre Hermione de hacía unas horas se desvanecieron al instante.

Se alegró de que Herm no pudiera leerle el pensamiento, que en aquellos momentos no estaba muy lejos de ser un profundo atasco. Estaba enamorada de Hermione, pero no quería poner en peligro a Fred.

Karol y Krystal charlaban animadamente en el mostrador.

- ¿Ha entrado ya Fred? – preguntó Hermione

- Buenos días a tí también – dijo Krystal bruscamente. Chris rió sorprendido porque nunca había visto comportarse así a Krystal y Hermione se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo.

- Si, hace alrededor de 20 m – dijo Karol respondiendo a Hermione

Pero Hermione sólo pudo oír la voz de la muchacha a lo lejos porque las relucientes paredes de mármol desaparecieron un instante y ante Hermione apareció un cerrado y oscuro bosque. Pudo dislumbrar una tumba, que parecía llamar la atención entre mcuhas otras y quiso ver el nombre inscrito pero su propio grito la devolvió a la realidad.

*

Chris y Karol la sujetaban por los brazos con fuerza.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Chris - ¿Hermione?

Pero Hermione estaba paralizada y no oía siquiera sus propios pensamientos.

Una chica, cuya placa revelaba que se llamaba Kaly Pax (N/A:Va por tí loka! Por estar ahi desde el principio de los tiempos), llegó desde arriba corriendo.

- ¡CHRIS! – tomó aliento para respirar - ¡Debes venir!¡A Luke le ha pasado algo horrible!

A Chris casi le faltó tiempo para soltar a Hermione y subir al despacho de luke.

Cuando llegó, el equipo de BLESSED estaba allí y podía notarse la tensión en la cara de todos ellos.

Chris se abrió paso a empujones y se adentró en el despacho. Aunque segundos después ya deseaba no haberlo hecho.

Luke estaba en el suelo y tenía la camisa ensangrentada, a causa de un profundo y alargado corte en el abdomen.

- Luke – dijo Chris arrodillándose a su lado - ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

- Chaval – dijo Luke en un susurro – No hay tiempo para eso...

- Pero Luke...-dijo Chris – Te pondrás bien y...¡jugaremos a ping-pong!

- Escucha – dijo luke esbozando una sonrisa y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar – Tienes que cuidar de Fred...no dejes que...és...él és...

Pero no le quedaba suficiente vida para terminar la frase.

Chris le cerró los ojos, con una rabia casi inmesurable, jurando vengarse y deseando que Luke fuera, a un lugar mejor.

DESCANSA EN PAZ, LUKE

****

* FIN DEL CAP *

(Noelle vuelve a salir al escenario, acompañada de Karol)

Karol: Eso ha sido todo por esta vez

Noelle: Espero que os haya gustado y no os haya parecido demasiado largo .

Karol: Hasta pronto ¬¬

Noelle: ^^ BYESSS

******** REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!! ********


	12. Otra luz se apaga, Chris

(Sale Noelle al escenario, seguida de Dana, Zeke y Miaka)

Noelle: Bienvenidos de nuevo a nuestro loko y único programa de "Ese pelirrojo de ahí..."

Dana: Muy buenas noches! Es un placer estar de nuevo con vosotros!

Miaka: Buenas!!! ^^

Zeke: ^^ (las fans aplauden y corean su nombre y una chica rubia se desmaya y los equipos médicos se la llevan) Ops...!!!

Noelle: O.o

Dana: ¬¬ En fin, ya estamos de nuevo aquí.

Miaka: Cierto ^^ En el que es mi programa debut, vamos a presentar el cap. 12 de este fic.

Noelle: U.U Si, debo agradeceros que el cap. no os pareciera largo! Uff...Estoy súper agradecida a todos por leerme...y es imposible de explicar lo mucho que os aprecio a todos!!!!

(Noelle comienza a sozollar y Zeke se la lleva del escenario)

Dana: ¬¬ Bien y ahoraaaa....^^

Miaka: ^^ Las contestaciones de los reviews....

(La pantalla se abre mientras Noelle le pega un tortazo a Zeke por ser insensible con la fan que se ha desmayado)

****

Miaka: Bueno, mientras digo esto estarás presentando mi progrma así que sólo decirte que no te dejes acaparar por el pitufo y que me leas siempre!!!! Que tú eres parte de esta historia loka porque sin tí dandome la barra lo habría dejao!!!! Lokas Forever!!!! Cuídate!!!

****

Miina: ¬¬ Menos mal! Jajaja loka no importa que llegues tarde pero la cuestión es que llegues! ^^ A ver...te respondo un poco por encima a tus preguntas vale?:

Hermione ha tenido una premonición (rima)

Todas las chicas tienen nombres con K por una razón sencilla, empezó con Krystal y luego Kimberly sin que estuviera pensado, y luego Karol y ya dije....pues todas con K!!!

Lo de quién le ha hecho eso Luke no te lo puedo contar!!! :-*

Y lo de que Fred és él....¿? ;) es la raíz de la história!!!

Besos loka!! No nos dejes nunca ni a zeke ni a mi pork esto sin tí no es tan loko como parece!!! Besos

****

Kaly Pax: De nada wapisima ^^ jajaja me reí con tu review!!! ^^' soy yo la que tiene que darte las gracias por no haberme abandonado después de las vueltas raras que da este fic!!! U.U Siempre hab´ra un lugar para tí en este fic!!!! SIEMPRE ^^ 

Aquí tienes el esperado cap ;) Chris me ha dejado un mensaje en el contestador para tí....ESCUCHA:

(PIIIIIIII!!!!!)

Oye! Noelle, te parecen horas de no estar en casa??? Jeje (tos) será de la juerga que nos corrimos ayer....tengo resaca.....eeeeehhhhh.....¿para que te había llamado?....¡ah si!....a ver si hablas con Kaly, me apetecería quedar con ella algún día ¿sabes? Espero.....más bien deseo que no me trates como a Zeke...por kedar con una de tus lectoras....bueno loka, nos vemos mañana.....besos

(Fin del mensaje)

****

Tania Chang: AY! Que no puedes imaginarte la ilusión que me hizo saber que llegabas nueva!! ^^ eso me da la esperanza de que se me una más gente con el tiempo! Jajajaja bueno, si decides llevar a cabo lo del asesinato avísame esto....conozco una amigo que hace unas pelucas muy auténticas (Noelle silba y mira hacía otro lado) J Aichs! Pobre Miina, la culpa la tiene Zeke de ser tan wapo...J que le vamos a hacer!!!! Besos loka!!! Muchisimas gracias por leerme!!!!

****

Hermione-Potter4: Lokillaaaaaaaaa!!!! ^^ Estás disculpada!!!! ;) jajajaj gracias pro apoyarme U.U creí que no os gustaría que fuera tan largo!!! Sigue así y cuídate mucho!!! Besos!!

****

Alex: Porque se que por una extraña razón estarás leyendo esto U.U no me hace mucha grácia pero bueno Dios los cría y ellos se juntan....

Alex: o.O y eso a k viene?

Noelle: U.U no sé, esk era el único refrán que tenía en la cabeza

XD Ala loko! Sigue leyendo!

(La pantalla se queda en negro y Dana se va harta de no poder separar a Noelle y a Zeke)

Noelle: ¬¬ Estás enfrentando a todos mis lectoras!!!!!!! Pork estan lokas por tí!!!!

Zeke: U.U no tengo la culpa de estar tan bueno

(Aparece un chico en el escenario, con un accento que vuelve loka a Noelle)

Alejandro: Bueno.....en realidad no sé muy bien que hago aquí pero....(Noelle y Zeke siguen discutiendo)

Soy el chico por el cuál Noelle babea y tengo que presentaros el próximo cap!

****

CAP # 12 "Otra luz se apaga, Chris"

- ¿Qué és lo que ves? – dijo Clake a Fred, pasándose una mano por su pelo castaño.

- Qué te hace pensar que veo algo, Clake? – dijo Fred en el momento en que su mente formaba una clara imagen de Hermione.

- Porque tu cara a cambiado te sudan las manos y...- Clake se calló por un instante para sonreír mientras Fred no podía verlo - ¿No estarás imaginando nada porno?

- ¬¬ - Fred abrió los ojos y miró a Clake que se reía a carcajadas

- Era broma, perdona – dijo Clake secándose unas lágrimas ficticias cuando pudo dejar de reír.

- Qué poco formal eres ¿no?

- Si, eso dicen.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

- La persona...- dijo Fred poco a poco

- ¿La que has visto?

- Si...¿és la que más me importa?

- No ^^ - dijo Clake que se movió en el sillón – Se me está durmiendo el culo.

- ¬¬ ¿Entonces...? – dijo Fred pensando en la forma en la que la noche pasada había imaginado a Clake y lo mucho que se había equivocado.

- En realidad – dijo Clake – És la persona que más quieres que te importe.

**__**

" Una luz se apaga y lloran cuatro personas, una alma se marcha y ya su gente la añora...

todos quisimos despedirnos, cuando llegó la hora

pero no todos pudimos y por ellos hablo ahora "

La alarma de BLESSED sonó interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del edificio.

Todas las personas que había dentro salieron del lugar mientras la noticia de la muerte de Luke vagaba en el aire como una macabra brisa.

La reacción de Clake al saberlo sorprendió demasiado a fred.

- ¡No puede ser! – le gritaba a Karol - ¿Ahora como....?¿Como vamos a protegerle?

- Tranquilo, Clake – dijo Karol – puede que todavía no corra peligro.

- ¡Clake! – dijo Chris aterrado y con las manos y la camiseta ensangrentada – Debes salir, hay...la marca tenebrosa sobre el edificio.

**__**

" Queremos que sepas que aquí todo el mundo te echa de menos, 

que sepas que sabemos que estás ahí en el cielo,

que sepas que algún día volveremos a vernos,

y ya sólo habrá alegría ya no habrá sufrimiento " 

- Esto es sólo el principio – dijo Chris, mirando la calavera verde – Kimberly, Luke....acaba de empezar.

**__**

" La vida es triste y dura y se lleva a las buenas personas,

pero no importa, aquí quedan tus memorias.

Queremos que sepas que siempre todos te recordaremos

Que aquí nadie te olvida y que todos te queremos "

- En fin – dijo Clake con nerviosismo en la voz – luke me dijo....fue como si lo supiera...me dijo que si a él le pasaba algo yo debía sustituirle.

- Pues – habló Hermione – ahora que eres el jefe ¿que debemos hacer?

Clake pensó unos instantes, como en 1 segundo le había canviado la vida y lo mucho que le costaría volver a recuperar la normalidad.

*

Chris, Herm y Fred obedecieron las órdenes de Clake, que consistían en vigilar los alrededores de BLESSED. 

Clake había puesto la excusa de que los asesinos podían volver pero lo único que quería era que el tumulto se dispersara y encerrarse en su despacho para esconderse del mundo.

El silencio era el protagonista del momento.

Fred se sentía incómodo por Chris, Chris se sentía incómodo por Herm y Herm se sentía incómoda por Fred. Pero había algo que la inquietaba tanto...

- Tuve...- dijo rompiendo el silencio – tuve una espécie de premonición.

- ¿Cómo se puede tener una "espécie" – dijo haciendo hincapié en la palabra- de premonición? – Chris hizo que Fred se riera con su forma de hablar – Una rara premonición bueno...

- Se puede tener una casi premonición – dijo Fred 

- Cierto – dijo Chris riendo – o una media premonición pero una espécie...no sé.

Fred y Chris acabaron riendo a carcajadas.

- ¿Y de qué espécie era – dijo Fred – De: "¡Eh! Morirás mañana" o la muy típica "¿Te quedarás pegado a un enchufe y te dará la corriente?"

Chris casi perdía el equilibrio de la risa que le había entradp y se fue a apoyar al tronco de un árbol.

Pero con tan mala suerte que el tronco estaba lleno de resina (o savia, lo que prefieran) y se quedó enganchado.

- A quién mal árbol se arrima – consiguió decir Fred entre carcajadas (N/A: Frederick hace referencia la refrán: "Quién a buen árbol se arrima buena sombra le cobija" ;))

- Creo que era más bien de la espécie: "Te quedarás enganchado a un árbol" – dijo Hermione riéndose de Chris que luchaba contra el árbol insultándolo a la vez.

Chris se estuvo quieto un segundo, respiro hondo haciendo caso omiso a las carcajadas de Fred, y luego pegó un tirón que lo mandó metros lejos.

Chris desaparecío del claro en el que se encontraban y cayó de culo en la espesura del bosque que prácticamente escondía BLESSED.

Fred y Hermione se miraron un segundo y luego corrieron a buscar a Chris.

- ¿¡Chris!? – gritó Hermione mirando de no pisar prácticamente ninguna planta con pinxos – Esto parece la selva del África.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes?¿Has estado alguna vez? – dijo Fred riendo.

Un gemido llegó a escasos metros.

- ¡Chris! – gritó Fred - ¿Tu culo está bien?

Chris se quitaba trozos de planta del pelo.

- Dime ¿te has hecho daño en el culo? – dijo Fred de nuevo.

- Empiezo a pensar que te preocupa más mi culo que yo.

- Estás en lo cierto chico – dijo fred dándole la mano para que se levantara – he vendido tu culo a la ciéncia.

- Ya me lo imaginaba, últimamente, la gente mata por tocármelo – dijo Chris que empezó a reírse al escuchar las sonoras carcajadas de Fred.

Ambos se callaron a la vez y miraron a su alrededor. 

Hermione estaba de pie inmóbil y temblaba.

- Herm – dijo Fred acercándose - ¿Qué pasa?

Hermione extendió una mano por encima de su hombro y andó hacía delante, seguida de Fred y Chris.

Llegados a un punto, la chica de pelo castaño se paró y apartó unas hierbas que colgaban de los árboles. Había algo que le decía que debía ir hacía allí.

Y entonces lo encontró.

- Esto es lo que ví – dijo con una voz casi sepulcral.

FIN

P.D. La canción es "Una luz se apaga" de Radio Macandé.

P.P.D. Este cap. va dedicado a la mejor amiga que he tenido y tendré jamás!!! Karol, mi loka-klon, la defensora del D/Hm...PUNK&ROCK-METAL FOREVER!!!!!

Lokera Will Never Die!!! Te quiero mi niñaaaaaaa ^^ [XD]

Muchas gracias por leerme a todos!!!!

Nada de esto sería posible si no estuvierais ahí!!!!

REVIEWS!!!!!

****


	13. El cementerio

****

La llum que baixa y es mostra a través

__

(La luz que baja y se muestra a través)

****

D'una esquerda d'un núvol espés

__

(De una grieta de una nube espesa)

****

Es fa poc a poc la mirada al passat

__

(Se hace poco a poco la mirada al pasado)

****

Que algún día va ser castigat

__

(Que algún día fue castigado)

****

Sempre he viscut

__

(Siempre he vivido)

****

Pensant que era el millor

__

(Pensando que era lo mejor)

****

Yo sóc tan frágil y em presegueix el dolor

(Yo soy tan frágil y me presigue el dolor)

****

Creia que yo no tenía res

__

(Creía que yo no tenía nada)

****

Ni ningú amb qui poder seguir

__

(Ni nadie con quién poder seguir)

(Kamizake Katio Jeanne...Ending Theme)

(Sale Noelle al escenario, seguida de Dana) 

Dana: Muy buenos días/tardes/noches a todos!!!! Bienvenidos una vez más a nuestro programa!! Zeke no puede estar hoy con nosotros porque Tania Chang, una de nuestras lectoras, lo ha raptado para llevarselo a no-sabemos-dónde. Y Noelle está la mar de feliz ¬¬

Noelle: ^^ Hola mis queridos-preciados-y-inspiradores lectores!!!! Hoy es sábado así que ya hemos vuelto para presentaros el cap. nº 13 de "Ese pelirrojo de ahí..."

Quiero decir un par de cosas que os agradecería que leyeseis pero no es questión de vida o muerte eh? ;)

He estado leyendo todo el fic últimamente y me he emocionado al ver como ha evolucionado la historia y mi forma de esciribir, y sé que esto nunca habría sido posible sin vosotros!!!

Pero también me he entristecido al recordar la forma en que acabó mi historia "¿Admirando mi belleza, Granger?" y no haber podido daros el final correcto y es que esa historia era la primera y no tenía una historia base en la que apoyarse para continuar.

No sé cuantos caps durará esta, pero os aseguro un final apóteosico y inolvidable.

(Noelle se emociona y Karol aparece por allí y canta "Tourniquet" lo que hace que Noelle llore a chorros y los espectadores inflen sus barcos inchables que hay debajo los asientos)

Dana: AYS!!! Nuestra Noelle-Nolee es única!! Igual que todos vosotros así que demos paso a los reviews!!!

****

Hermione-Potter4: Mi niñaaaaa!!! XD El tuyo fue el primer review y no te preocupes, no importa que sea corto!!! Lo importante es que estés ahí!! Gracias.

****

Kaly Pax: jajaj cierto,. Si Trelawney la viera se resignaría por haberse equivocado con ella!!! XD Viva la risa!!! Es que este fic nunca debe perder ese humor ¡POR DIOS! Never U.U

Gracias loka!!!!

****

Tania Chang: Ay!!! Bueno, no tengas prisa por devolvermelo, a ver si consigues que se enderece un poco xDDD venga, lokis, gracias por leerme!!!

****

Yoko: Mi Yoko!!! Jajaja esta bien que te rías!!! Yo lo hice por eso!!!! XD bueno, te perdono que te rías en un momento tan trágico!!! Y la verdad es que cree a Clake para que fuera un personaje muy carismático aunque el pobre no tenga mucho tiempo para demostrarlo con la muerte de Luke y eso...

Gracias, yo no se que haria sin tus reviews!!!!

Buffy F. Gilmore: Mi Buffy!!!! Aychs! Prima si hasta te pusiste Gilmore como apellido!! X'OOO tu siempre apoyandome en persona es mucho!!! Y tienes ventajas pork ya sabes que pasara al final!!!

A mi tmb me costará de olvidar este fic y es que me ha cambiado la vida!!!! Són muchas las cosas que me han cambiado la vida a lo largo del ultimo año: Dawson, Chad, Tom Felton, ff.net, el Alejandro....

Espero que estés siempre ahí!!! Y no te marches sin dejar rastro oloroso alguno depsues de 600 años como primas!!! Te quiero mucho primilla!!! :'(

****

Karolyna Silver: Bueno, no se cuando llegarás a leer este pero bueno!!!! XDD jajaja la verdad es que todo lo del cap. 10, las sensaciones d Fred, si no las hubiera sentido alguna vez, no las podria haber escrito. Mi profe dice que un escritor tiende a basarse en lo vivido. ;) Besos mi loka-klon!!

(Dana silva y aparece un chico en moto en el escenario, es Chris)

Dana: Pues esto es todo por hoy...yo me voy con Chris y os dejo con el siguiente cap. Muchos besos!!!!

****

CAP # 13. "El cementerio"

- Esto es lo que ví – dijo ella con una voz casi sepulcral.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio y se escuchó sólo la ligera respiración de Hermione.

- No sé...- dijo Chris - ¿Habías estado aquí antes?

- Eso es imposible – dijo Fred antes de que Herm pudiera pronunciar palabra – Los aurores no pueden pisar esta lugar. 

Fred echó a un lado a Herm y miró el valle que la chica había encontrado. Dió unos golpecitos en el aire tontamente con la varita y tuvo que echarse atrás cuando chispas empezaron a brotar de la nada.

- Parece....como si la barrera tuviera un agujero – dijo Fred apartando una chispa que bailaba en su mano.

- Deberíamos avisar a Clake – dijo Chris – Podría ser peligroso.

Herm, se revolvía un mechón de su pelo castaño sin entender la preocupación y se adentró en el valle.

Al traspasar la barrera, le pareció que de repente el cielo se había sumido en la oscuridad.

Una fuerza le tiraba de las rodillas y cayó al suelo. Sintió la hierba bajo su cuerpo y una fría niebla que le inhabilitaba los sentidos.

- ¡Auror encantatem! – gritó Fred detrás suyo.

Acto seguido las manos de ambos chicos la levantaron.

Una burbuja rodeaba a Herm, Chris y Fred aislandolos del encanterio que reinaba en aquél lugar.

- ¿Qué es este sitio? – dijo Herm mirando a Chris.

- Es...- dijo Chris – Un cementerio de mortífagos. Luke – continuó el chico de brillantes ojos azules – lo construyó cuando Voldemort cayó. Dijo que incluso los sirvientes de "El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado" necesitaban un sitio sagrado.

- Pero...¿no está demasiado cerca de BLESSED?

- Es extraño...en realidad, está algo lejos de los terrenos.

- Puede – dijo Fre de repente - ...puede que esta sea una espécie de puerta secreta o algo así.

- Has visto demasiadas películas – dijo Herm riendo disimualdamente.

- Creo que tiene razón – dijo Chris examinando el lugar – O un hechizo que te transporte hasta aquí.

- ¬¬ El otro – dijo Herm - ¿Podemos acercarnos a las tumbas, por favor? Tengo algo que comprobar.

Los tres se acercaron sigilosamente.

A medida que bajaban todo se volviá más oscuro y frío. Unas masas de gas negro comenzaron a sobrevolar por encima suyo a escasos metros de la capilla que se alzab majestuosamente en el centro de las lápidas.

- No preguntéis – dijo Chris cuando Fred y Hermione abrieron la boca para hablar – Són almas.

Hermione arrastró a ambos por todas las tumbas, inspeccionando los nombres y haciendo comentarios en voz alta.

- Um...no...tampoco...¡DIOS!¿Quién se puede llamar Carl Chofa? Mejor que esté muerto...- Fred y Chris reían de vez en cuando – Es absurdo...no está.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la cintura.

- A lo mejor va a morir pero todavía está vivo – dijo Chris poniendo una mano en el hombro de la chica, y está se estremeció con el contacto del chico.

- Espero que no sea cierto –dijo Herm.

- ¿Pero que nombre...?- dijo Chris que leyó el pensamiento a Fred.

Hermione dudó unos segundos. Puede que no fuera una buena idea.

El móvil de Chris salvó a Hermione de un mal momento. 

Fred y Hermione cruzaron un instante sus miradas.

Solo un instante y Hermione sintió su latir más deprisa su corazón.

Apartó la mirada, como si creyera que Fred pudiera llegar a ver en sus ojos la revolución de sus hormonas. 

- Era Clake – dijo Chris – Será mejor que volvamos. Parece que tiene algo importante que decirnos.

*

Hermione no creyó que en BLESSED hubiera una sala de actos hasta que lo vío.

- ¿Y esto?¿Es para hacer monólogos de aurores?

- No...Fred y yo teníamos un número de claqué programado para hoy – dijo Chris quedándose con Herm.

Fred les señaló todos los aurores que acaban de aparecer de la nada. Ocupaban casi todos los asientos.

Chris, Fred y Hermione se apresuraron a sentarse.

Clake hizo su aparición.

- Escuchad – dijo sin más preámbulos – No estamos aquí por una tontería. Luke ha sido asesinado y debemos organizarnos rápido. Puede que las cosas se pongan feas y vuestras vidas corran peligro. El que desee marcharse, és libre de hacerlo.

Se hizo un silencio riguroso en la sala que Hermione aprovechó para mirar a las personas que había detrás suyo. No las había visto nunca.

- Bien – continuó Clake – Ya no podéis ehcaros atrás. Hemos creado a un edificio contínuo a este para alojar a las delegaciones más jóvenes de BLESSED como el FJA y el NV (N/A: Nuevos Aurores). Allí estáreis a salvo y organizados por si ocurriera otro ataque.

Han llegado aurores de todas partes para protegeros y enseñaros. La guerra ha estallado y no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados. Suerte a todos y que Dios nos bendiga.

*

Chris, Fred y Hermione abandonaron la sala con la llave de su habitacíon en la mano.

- Esto...- dijo Fred deteniéndose – Voy a avisar a mi madre de que no vamos. Hasta ahora – y se perdió entre la multitud.

Herm y Chris observaron a Fred marcharse.

- Da miedo pensar que pudimos perderle – dijo Chtis dándole un toque a Herm en el hombro para que avanzara.

- Si – dijo ella pensativa - ¿No crees...que és un poco...incómodo compartit habitación?

- ¿Te preocupa el desorden? – dijo Chris guiñandole un ojo.

- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Nosotros tres – dijo Herm haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Dónde antes acababa el largo pasillo de recepción, ahora se alzaba una extrañamente brillante puerta blanca. Una placa dorado informaba de que el edificio había sdio nombrado "HOLY" (N/A: Sagrado, en inglés)

- ¿Qué habitación és? – dijo Chris llevándose a una chica que había en medio de la entrada – Perdona ¿estás bien?

La chica asintió nerviosamente y se fue corriendo.

- La....69 – dijo Hermione mirando a Chris fulminante y advirtiendole de las bromas.

- ¡Qué chollo de número! – dijo Chris sonriendo.

- Oye...

- ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

- Es que tu y yo no hemos hablado de nada de lo que pasó.

- ¿Qué pasó? – dijo Chris serio.

- ¬¬

- Vamos, vamos, no pongas esa cara...¿como iva a olvidarlo?

- Deberíamos solucionarlo – dijo la chica de ojos café intentando que Chris le tomara en serio.

- OK – dijo Chris cogiendo a Hermione de la cintura y mirándola fijamente con sus magnéticos ojos azules – Tengamos una cita.

****

Fin Del Cap

(Miaka sale al escenario)

Miaka: ^^ Esto ah sido todo por hoy. Apretad el botoncito lila de ahí abajo y seguid con nosotros el próximo sábado.

* P.D. El discurso de Clake es algo forzado....U.U pero no había otra manera.

****


	14. La noche es joven

(Salen al escenario Noelle, Buffy y Dana)

Dana: Muy...

Buffy: Buenas...

Noelle: Noches..........!!!!!!!

Dana: Estamos aquí para presentar el capítulo 14 de "Ese pelirrojo de ahí..."

Buffy: U.U Que va con retraso...

Noelle: Plastas!!! .

Dana: Vamos con los reviews!!!

****

(Noelle y Buffy se ponen a jugar a el juego de Quidditch de Harry Potter)

__

Tania Chang: Lokaaaa!!!! No pasa nada, tu kedate todo el rato k kieras con Zeke ¬¬ devuelvelo cuando puedas XDDD Gracias por tus reviews!!!

****

Hermione-Potter4: jajajaja si la fin se van a relajar un poco de tantas muertes!!!! Aunk bueno.....ya veras :P!!! Besos y thanks.

**__**

Kaly Pax: Hombreeeeeeeeeeee!!!! U.U gracias a Dios ya deje atras el "Tanto monta monta tanto Isabel como Fernando" aunk ahora estoy con el Quatrocentto y el Cinquecentto..... HORROR!!!

XD Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Ya sabras a kien buscaba la Grang....SECRET :X besos, chaoooooo y sigue leyendo forever!!!!!

**__**

dana-felton: aaayyyyyyyyyyy!!!! Todas estan por Chris, pobre, no da a basto, se siente saturado XDDD jajajaja bueno, ya lo remediará Fred!!!! ^^* Besos....y sip, k emocion viajar kn Chris O____O Thanks!!!

****

*Lore...!*: Well....intenot k sea divertido dejando de lado la masacre final!!!!!!!!! XDDD esto sera peor k Scream....jojojoo ;___; es broma XD gracias por creer en mi fic....leemeeeeee!!!! ^^*

**__**

yop: Bueno esto es un F/Hm.....XDDD trankila, ya se verá!!!! Gracias por tu review!!!

**__**

Kap d Weasley: Bueno siento haber tardado ;_; pero a mi me gusta mas Frederick ^^* es...no se....pork practicamente son iguales, pero son diferentes XDDD me rei mucho thanks!!!! ^^*

**__**

Buffy Felton: Estas lokaaaaaaaaa!!!! Ya no sabes ni como te llamas!!!! XDD o sea....k viva Gareth Gates y abajo la anchoa de Chenoaaaaaaaa!!! Pork canta (imitacion Tamara la mala) "PATETICO" o sea pero (imitacion Horacio UPA) Vós sois tonta cheeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!???? Asi k (imitacion Alejandro) ¿ah? ¿que cosa? Me despido (imitacion Phoebe de Friends) Love my babyssss!!!! Chaoooooooo

Buffy: Sin mas......................vamos a leer!!!!

CAP # 14. "La noche es joven..."

Herm y Chris se quedaron parados en el pasillo.

Él agarrando la delgada cintura de Hermione y ella con la mirada fija en el suelo, insconcientes del murmullo que crecía su alrededor.

- Pero...¿y Fred? – dijo Hermione levantando la mirada.

- Ah...pues...no se lo diremos – dijo Chris sonriendo.

- Si se entera de que se lo estamos ocultando será peor – dijo pensando en voz alta Herm.

- Pues no se lo decimos- dijo Chris

- Pero es Fred...y no podemos...no sabemos...-dijo la chica.- 

- El problema no es Fred – dijo él soltando a Hermione y mirandola sarcásticamente – El problema es que tú quieras o no salir conmigo.

Hermione lo miró con ternura. Enfadado estaba demasiado sexy, demasiado irresistible.

Y es que Hermione ansiaba de verás salir con Chris, deseaba de verás volver a besar sus labios y sentir de nuevo su cuerpo cerca.

La agradable sensación de estar entre sus brazos y la pasión que había estallado entre ellos en aquella ocasión.

- Salgamos – dijo Hermione decidida.

- ¿De verás? – preguntó el chico extrañado.

- No hagas que me lo piense – dijo la chica de ojos café plantandole un beso a Chris en la mejilla – Mañana.

Se miraron unos segundos y Hermione acabó sonriendo.

- ¡Eh! Compañeros – dijo Fred que venía andando rápidamente.

- ¿Qué...? – preguntó Herm sorprendida.

- ¡Nada de ¿qué?! A la 69 ¡rápido! – dijo colgándose del cuello de Chris.

- Qué mal suena eso – dijo Hermione viendo divertida como Christian arrastraba a Fred.

- Hubiera sido peor el trece – dijo Chris haciendo esfuerzos para liberarse de Fred.

¿Por la mala suerte? – dijo el pelirrojo. 

- No...por "agarrámela que me crece"

A Fred le dió un ataque de risa y en cuánto llegaron a la habitación se tiró en plancha sobre una de las tres camas que estaban situadas debajo de un gran ventanal que ocupaba la pared principal.

Hermione abrió los brazos y se dejó caer de espaldas en la del medio.

- Anda que dejáis elección – dijo Chris pegango un brinco y subiendose a la de la izquierda

- ¿Porque no salimos con los chicos? – dijo Fred de pronto mientras Chris pegaba botes en su cama

- ¿Cómo? – dijo Hermione riendo cada vez que el moreno gritaba "YUJÚ!"

- ¡Ops! Se me olvidó – dijo Fred sonriendo – Los chicos del FJA y el NV han dicho que íban a salir antes de que empezara el apocalipsi que Clake ha predecido (N/A: En broma...no se ha vuelto Trelawney ni nada de eso) y que os lo dijera.

- ¡Vamos! – dijo Chris corriendo al armario – No hay tiempo que perder. Voy a sacar mis armas para ri de marcha.

- ¿No irás a desempolvar esa horrorosa chupa negra? – dijo Fred entre divertido y amenazante.

- ¿Te estás metiendo con "CHUCHI"?

- ¿"Chuchi"? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Si, así llama a la chaqueta – dijo Fred encogiéndose de hombros.

- En realidad no...- dijo Chris despojándose allí mismo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

Herm miró para otro lado sonrojándose y esperando que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, pero Fred sonrió misteriosamente.

Chris se puso una camiseta azul y se giró.

- Ya está – dijo el moreno sonriendo.

Fred comenzó a reírse al ver el mensaje de la camiseta.

"I'm virgin (this is a very old t-shirt)"

Hermione los echó a empujones ignorando la propuesta de los chicos de quedarse porque "ya somos adultos"

*

El trío cogió el transportador que llevaba al centro de la ciudad, que para aquella ocasión era una lata de comida de gato.

Chris condujo hacía un pub "Ágora"

- Deberíamos...- dijo Hermione señalando la cola de gente y parándose justo al lado de un chico rubio.

- No hace falta, esperad un momento – dijo Chris perdiéndose hacía la entrada.

- Parece que sale mucho – le susurró Fred a Hermione y ésta sonrió.

- ¡Vaya cuerpazo nena! Te hacía favores hasta que saliera el sol – dijo una voz conocida que provenía del chico junto al que Hermione había parado.

- Malfoy – dijo Hermione mientras su corazón latía con rapidez – Siempre tan oportuno ¿no?

- Si...cosas de la vida – dijo el rubio mirando a Fred – Hola Weasley – y alzó las cejas y el pelirrojo supo que era un "¿Qué tal?".

- Bien, Malfoy, gracias - dijo. 

- Así que pareces haber seguido mis consejos- dijo Draco picaramente.

Hermione miró a Fred desconcertada y el chico sonrió. 

- En realidad hemos venido los tres juntos- dijo el pelirrojo recalcando el "tres".

- ¡¡Aaaaaaahhhh!!- dijo Draco con un largo suspiro fingido- Chris...Si...otro muchacho inoportuno. 

Fred rió y pensó en que quizaá podría sacarle algo de los nuevos mortífagos. Al fin y al cabo él no sabia que Weasly era un auror. 

- ¿Qué tal si vamos entrando tú y yo? Hermione puede esperar aquí a Chris – dijo Malfoy.

Fred echó una mirada rápida a la chica cuya cara reflejaba claro "Ni se te ocurra dejarme aquí" pero Fred ignoró esto y entró al pub al lado de Draco.

Al cabo de 5 minutos Chris salió y un par de chicas gritaron algo sobre un hijo y algo indecente.

- ¿Y Fred? – dijo el chico agarrando a Hermione de la cintura y frotando la cabeza en el hombro- Estás calentita...

- ¬¬X Chris, plasta – dijo ella todavía sorprendida por el comportamiento de Fred. ¿Cómo la podía haber dejado allí....por Draco?

- ¿Dónde esta el pelirrojo? – dijo Chris dándose cuenta.

- Ahí dentro con Malfoy – dijo Hermione.

- ¿Con Malfoy? – dijo Chris poniendo el grito en el cielo.

**FIN DEL CAP**

REVIEWSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!

"Spirit in the sky"


	15. Nosotros tambien

**__**

"You

Don't wanna be just like you

This is the anthem 

Throw all your hands up

You

Don't wanna be...YOU"

****

"LAS NOCHES CON NOELLE Y CÍA"

(Salen Noelle, Dana y Miaka al escenario)

Dana: Bienvenidos una vez más a nuestra querida serie-programa-fic...

Miaka: Ue! Ya toy aquí otra vez ^^

Noelle: XD Si, mis apreciados admiradores...y es que con motivo de los 100 reviews que ha alcanzado esta historia, nuestro programa va a ser hoy, algo mas largo de lo habitual...

Dana: Como si no fuera ya suficientemente largooooo U.U

Miaka: U.U no te juegues el puesto...

Noelle: Haré X_______X k no he oido eso si?

Tenemos hoy con nosotros a dos personajes del fic para hablarnos de sus experiencias en esta serie.

Miaka: Es para nosotras un placer hacer pasar al escenario a.........¡CHRIS SAAVEDRA!

(Chris sale al escenario realmente más guapo de lo normal ¿es eso posible? *________*)

Chris: Buenas noches, gracias.

Noelle: Bien, cariño (dice Noelle arrancando a Chris de las usurpadoras uñas de Miaka y Dana, y estas le envian miradas asesinas), pasemos por aquí, ven.

(Pasan a otro lado del escenario creado especialmente para las entrevistas y se sientan en un sillon plateado y dorado)

Noelle: En fin...ya són 14 episodios apareciendo siempre...

Chris: ^^ Si! Tengo mucho protagonismo, ¿no?

Noelle: *____* Bueeeeeeenoooooooo....un poquito...¿cuál ha sido tu escena favorita?

Chris: Puessss...la del vestuario con Hermione ¡obvius! (dice con cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida)

Noelle: ¬¬X ¿Y no eres un pervertido?

Chris: U.U.........No lo soy...es una fama que me has creado tú...XD

Noelle: Well...XD...¿porque no presentas la próximo invitado?

Chris: Con mucho gusto...con todos ustedes...¡¡¡¡¡FRED WEASLEY!!!!! (Fred sale y se sienta en el sitio de Chris, y este abandona el escenario)

Noelle: Buenas noches, Frederick...

Fred: Muy buenas Noelle-Nolee

Noelle: Tú, que eres el principal protagonista de esta historia junto a Hermione, ¿qué puedes contar de tu experiencia en el fic?

Fred: Pues...La verdad es que al principio no estaba muy seguro de que la historia fuera a funcionar tú misma lo djiste ¿no?

Noelle: U.U Ajá...Un Fred/Hermione...iva a ser el primero en español...

Fred: Cierto...pero parece que al final a funcionado tan bien...^^ Estoy muy contento...las fans me quieren mucho ^_^.

Noelle: X'OOO Es que eres tan encantador.

(Fred saca un paquete de klinex y controla las emocionadas lágrimas de Noelle. Los focos cambian de dirección y enfoncan a Miaka y a Dana, en la otra parte)

Miaka: Vamos a los reviews (y la gran pantalla de detrás se ilumina)

****

Kaly Pax: si U.U son unos aguafiestas...pero bueno...por lo menos me lees pase lo que pase!!! Snif...no faltas nunca XD jajaja eres la caña...pues si U.U liberacion de Hermione por dios!!! Bueno, pero Fred lo hace por una razón...jaja pues si, aquí hay confianza, porque eres veterana ya con mis lokuras!!! Gracias mi loka!

****

Nicky: Porque has tardado tanto en llegar querida?? XDD Muchas gracias, tu eres cool por dejarme un review!! Besos y sigue ahí ;)

Shumara: Dónde estabas tu tmb?? XD jajaja gracias, es genial que os rías con la historia...^^ No te preocupes, en el proximo programa conocerás a Zeke...XD Gracias por leerme!

****

Malfoy-Obsession: jajaja aunk fuera cortito el review me reí!!! Si, XD pena de mi tmb. Muchas gracias de verdad!! Hasta pronto!

****

Miina: X'OOO Ya me estaba preocupando y......¿donde estabas? XDD jejeje no paxa ná, loka-admiradora XD ^^U Bueno, si tu dices que es el mas loko...es el mas loko!!! XD Zeke, pobre, esta algo traumatizado desde tu ausencia....pero se le pasara!!! ^^ venga, a ver si estas mas por el fic ¿no? Perra!! Jajajaj Besos.

****

LyraGatath: (no era Garath XDDDD??? En fin, eso ponia en el review)o.O yo si kera super fan de tu fic!!!!!!!!!!! X'OOOO lloro descosoladamente...me encantaba la historia....U.U k trauma!!! Trankila, esto es un F/Hm y habra F/Hm pero pobre!!! Chris tmb tiene que tener su oportunidad no??? Chris: U.U no me kiere X'OOOO Noelle: ¬¬ en fin...Ya sé, hermione se besa con todo el mundo pero...jo!!! kien no?? Con esos chicos tan majos!!!! XD I'm dark yeah!!! Besos!!!! Y gracias por leerme ;)

****

Hermione-Potter4: Siempre fiel al fic!!! Jajajaja al fin romance....y en este cap. Hay mas Chris/Hermione....*____________* Deberes!!! Trauma de los adolescentes!!! Thanks!!!

(Se cierra la pantalla)

Dana: Y ahora sin más vamos al siguiente cap!!!

CAP # 15 "...nosotros también"

- ¡Dios!¿Y le dejaste irse con Malfoy? – dijo Chris enloqueciendo por momentos.

- Intenté atarlo con una cadena pero no tenía ninguna a mano – dijo sarcásticamente Herm, revolviendo nerviosa su pelo castaño.

- ¡Y no sabemos!Quiero decir...- dijo Chris nervioso - ¡Podrías estar estrangulando ahora mismo!

- ¬¬ No está demostrado que sea un nuevo mortífago. Chris, no exageres, en fin....parece muy normal – dijo Hermione cojiendo del brazo a Chris.

- ¿No estarás enamorada de Draco? – dijo Chris con reproche.

- ¡NO! Pero...- dijo la chica resignada - ¿porqué ese empeño?

- No sé...es que la defiendes tanto...y siempre preocupada por él ...que si Draco esto...que si Draco lo otro...sospechoso ¿no? – dijo Chris haciendo gestos, cosa que hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

- ¿Porque me dices todo esto?¡Yo no tengo que darte explicaciones! Si me gusta Draco, es mi problema – dijo Hermione indignada.

- ¿Entonces te gusta? – dijo Chris cogiendo por los hombros a Hermione.

- ¡Puede ser! – gritó la chica soltándose de las fuertes manos del moreno.

- Pues entonces no deberíamos salir mañana – dijo Chris enfadado.

Hermione no respondió.

- Parece que no te importe lo que siento. ¿O es que no te das cuenta que te traería la luna si me lo pidieras?¿Qué eres tan importante para mi que nada tiene sentido si no te veo sonreír? – dijo el muchacho mirándose las manos son atreverse a mirar a Hermione.

- ¿Y tú no entiendes, Chris,...-dijo Herm cogiendo una mano del chico - ¿Qué si la situación no fuera díficil...no habría en el mundo persona ni cosa que me impidiera estar contigo?

Chris fijó sus ojos azules en los ojos de Hermione.

- ¿Es díficil por Draco? – dijo él.

- Es díficil por Fred – contestó ella – Olvídate de Draco, es...no pinta nada aquí. A mi NO me gusta Draco – dijo recalcando el "NO"- Si Fred no fuera Fred, si nuestra tercera persona fuera otra tercera persona...no me importarían sus sentimientos.

- Pero es Fred – dijo Fred tristemente.

- Y ahora tengo miedo porque no pasa un buen momento y sería egoísta por nuestra parte – dijo Hermione rogando que el chico la entendiera.

- Cierto – asintió Christian – Pero...¿me dejas...solo ahora...abrazarte?

Hermione sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos. Chris se acercó, la observó...aguantó el fuerte deseo de besarla y la abrazó.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Chris. Adoraba esa sensación. Se sentía protegida en los fuertes, largos y cálidos brazos del chicos. Entre sus brazos nada importaba. Nadie importaba. Todo lo demás podía esperar.

Chris sólo dejó de pensar. Para no estropear ese momento. Porque puede que fuera le único que pudiera disfrutar junto a Hermione. Solo quería dejar escapar el sentimiento que su corazón ansiaba liberar.

- Hay un camino para nosotros – susurró dulcemente la chica de ojos café.

- Lo sé – respondió el chico. – Debe haberlo, princesa – concluyó.

*

Dentro del pub Fred seguía a Draco no muy contento. Las masas de gente nunca habían sido de su agrado.

Se fijó en lo extrovertido que era Malfoy y el imán que era para las chicas.

Draco paró en seco y le señaló una mesa escondida en un rincón.

Se sentaron y pidieron algo de beber.

- ¿Vienes mucho? – dijo Fred – No tienes edad para beber alcohol – haciendo referencia a su bebida.

- Ya, bueno – dijo el chico rubio – Pareces mi madre...aquí nunca piden carnet. Chris y yo veníamos un fin de semana sí y otro también.

Fred se sorprendió así mismo pensando que si, Draco no hubiera sido Malfoy, le hubiera encantado tenerlo como amigo.

- Eráis muy amigos ¿no? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Se ve que sí...- dijo el rubio algo esquivo – Pero la amistad no es como la gente la pinta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – interrogó Fred.

Draco se sintió presionado y sonrió. 

- Bueno...a veces hay engaños o hipocresia o rencor. Y nostros teníamos las tres cosas. Y eso no es amistad. Es conveniencia.

Entretanto, Chris y Hermione ya habían entrado en el pub y buscabna a Fred con la mirada.

- ¡No lo veo! – le gritó Hermione a Chris a causa del volumen de la música.

- Me he quedado sin tímpano, amor – dijo este llevándose la mano a la oreja y la chica sonrió.

- Súbeme ahí – dijo Hermione señalando un escenario al fondo del local.

- Si, Miss Britney Spears – bromeó el moreno.

Chris la cogió suavemente por la cintura y antes de subirla le susurró:

- ¿Sabes a que me recuerda esto?

Hermione supo que se refiería al "incidente" del vestuario. ¿Cómo iva a olvidarse?. Pero esta vez no se sonrojó sino que agarró sus manos y le hizo la seña de que la subiera.

Una vez arriba le soltó sonriendo:

- Calla, pervertido!

De repente, justo cuando Hermione había localizado a Fred y se disponía a bajar un hombre subió al escenario.

- ¡VAYA! La primera candidata para nuestra noche de micro abierto – dijo micro en mano, de modo que todos los presentes pudieron oírlo.

- Yo sólo...- consiguió decir.

- Oh! Vamos no seas vergonzosa. Tocaremos la canción que pidas.

Hermione echó una rápida y nerviosa mirada a Chris, que se en esos momentos se pintaba "HERM" en la frente con un pintalabios que le había prestado una chica, a la que reconoció como Kaly Pax, la cuál reía seguramente por lso comentarios del moreno.

Desde su mesa, Fred le guinó un ojo y levantó su pulgar y Malfoy sonreía ante la perpectiva de una Hermione revolucionaria cantando "I hate myself for loving you". Pero no era el estilo de Hermione y él lo sabía.

La chica le susurró algo al hombre, y tras unas breves explicaciones, la música empezó a sonar...

****

On my own

__

(A solas)

****

Pretending he's beside me

__

(Finjo que estás a mi lado)

****

All alone

__

(Yo sola)

****

I walk with him till morning

__

(Camino con el hasta el amanecer)

Without him

__

(Sin estar él)

****

I feel his arms around me

__

(Siento sus brazos a mi alrededor)

****

And when I lose my way I close my eyes

__

(Y cuando me pierdo, cierro los ojos)

****

And he has found me

__

(Y él me encuentra)

****

In the rain the pavement shines like silver

__

(Bajo la lluvia la acera brilla como la plata)

****

All the lights are misty in the river

__

(Se ven las luces entre la neblina del río)

****

In the darkness

__

(En la oscuridad)

****

The trees are full of starlight

__

(Las estrellas iluminan los árboles)

****

And all I see is him and me forever and forever

__

(Y sólo veo a él y a mi eternamente)

And I know it's only in my mind

__

(Sé que solo es en mi imaginación)

****

That I'm talking to myself and not to him

__

(Que hablo conmigo misma y no con él)

****

And althogh I know that he is blind

__

(Y aunque sé que está ciego)

****

Still I say

__

(Todavía digo)

****

There's a way for us

__

(Que hay un camino para nosotros)

I love him

__

(Le quiero)

****

But when the night is over

__

(Pero cuando acaba la noche)

****

He is gone

__

(Se va)

****

The river's just a river

__

(Y el río es solo un río)

Without him

__

(Sin él)

****

The world arounds me changes

__

(Cambia el mundo que me rodea)

****

The trees are bare and everywhere

__

(Los árboles estan desnudos)

****

The streets are full of strangers.

__

(Y las calles llenas de desconocidos)

I love him

__

(Le quiero)

****

But every day I'm learning

__

(Pero aprendo cada día)

****

All my life

__

(Que toda mi vida)

****

I've only been pretending

__

(Me la he pasado fingiendo)

Without me

__

(Sin mi)

****

His world would go on turning

__

(Seguirá girando su mundo)

****

A world that's full of hapiness

__

(Un mundo lleno de felicidad)

****

That I have never known

__

(que yo no conoceré)

I love him

__

(Le quiero)

****

I love him

__

(Le quiero)

****

I love him

__

(Le quiero)

****

But only on my own

__

(Pero solo a solas)

Los aplausos sonaron en todo el local y Hermione sintió sus mejillas cambiar de color.

Chris hizo vitorear su nombre y le lanzó un beso a Hermione.

Hermione sabía...que esa canción no era para Chris.

- Vaya – dijo Draco – No ha estado mal.

- Algo...¿romántica? para tu gusto ¿no? – dijo Fred riendo y odiando a cada uno de los chicos que esos momentos gritaban piropos a Hermione.

- Bueeeeeeeeeeeenoooooooooo – alegó Draco – Algo más..........FUERTE.....no habría estado mal.

- Subamos – dijo Fred convencido

- ¿Qué? – gritó Draco O.O – No hablar.

- Eres un soso – se giró el pelirrojo pero miró de reojo como Draco sonreía.

- ¿Soso yo, Weasley? No sabes con quién estas hablando!! Yo inventé el concepto de "Sexo, dorgas & Rock'n Roll!! Vamos!!

Y Draco arrastró a Fred hacía dónde estaba Hermione, y ésta bajó a encontrarse con Chris.

FIN

P.D. La canción se titula "On my own" y es parte de un musical. Cantada, posiblemente solo la encontrareis cantada por Katie Holmes en una episodio de "Dawson Crece". 

P.P.D. La traduccion es pésima....sorry. U.U

P.P.P.D. Gracias por leerme!!!!

P.P.P.P.D. Espero que os haya gustado!!!

P.P.P.P.P.D. Reviews!!!!!!!!

P.P.P.P.P.P.D. A quien creeis que canta la cancion??????????????? Misteryyyy


	16. La Mazmorra

__

"Nada es para siempre

decían tus ojos tristes

buscando la autopista

por donde te marchaste.

Fuí tu mascota y juguete

Y cuando creciste

Una estuvo ladrando

A la luna de Marzo.

Nada es para siempre

Decían tus ojos tristes

Cogiéndome las manos

Que ayer te dieron tanto"

(Salen Dana Felton y Zeke Malfoy al escenario)

Dana: Bienvenidos una vez mas a nuestra genial y única serie "Ese pelirrojo de ahí...".

Zeke: Si...y yo que ya he vuelto U.U debo daros la noticia de que hoy Noelle W.G. no va a poder estar con nosotros.

Dana: Si y es que no se ve con ánimos ya que en su último capítulo solo recibió 5 reviews U.U y tiene la moral por los suelos...

Zeke: Mas abajo todavía...

Dana: ¬¬ Tiene la moral en el infierno...

Zeke: Por aún y así fiel a esas 5 personas no ha dado la lista de contestacones a los reviews...: 

****

*Lorena...!*: Jajaja incognita!!! Jajaja muchas gracias, me alegro muchisimo de que te guste mi fic!!! L Sobretodo en este cap k solo tuve 5 reviews...te estoy agradecida!!! Besos

Kaly Pax: Tranquila, no me meto con tu pésimo francés...U.U trankila, es mejor k el mio pork solo se decir "Bonjour!" xD será para Fred...obvius!!! k esto es un F/Hm no se te olvide!!! Jajaja no te tiene que dar pena Malfoy!!! Él no tiene un pelo de tonto...ya lo verás ;) y tanto, la unica k no da pena es Hermione por eso voy a hacer k lo pase maaaaaaaaal!!!! Jojojojo soy Malvada...Besos y muchas gracias por leerme!!! Tu sales en este capi!!! XDD

****

dana_felton: Gracias!!!!!!!!! X'OOOO joooooo!!! Jajajaj no ha tenido mucho raiting pero bueno k le vamos a hacer....no se puede defraudar a los pokitos (5) fans k me kedan!!! U.U gracias loka!! Eres la mejor!!! Espero k no dejes nunca de leerme y presentar mi programa!!!! :'(

Hermione-Potter4: jajaja pero ya lo sabia k no era para Chris...jajaj XDD loka!! Gracias, me alegro de k te gustara...k bellos son todos verdad??? Dnd estan esos hombres!!!??? Por cierto....cúal es tu nombre de verdad??? Jajaja me refiero al de la partida de nacimiento...es para sacarte en mi fic!! Besos y muchismas gracias por leerme siempre!!! X'OO

****

Buffy F. Gilmore: Primaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esos super de reviewwwsss..."MURAPIDOS" son lo mejor!!!!!!! Besos!!! XD no se k mas decir pork nos acabamos de ver XD

Dana: Y ahora sí, os dejamos con el capítulo 16...¡esperemos que os guste!

CAP # 16 "La Mazmorra"

- ¡Subamos ahí ya! – dijo Draco arrastrando al pelirrojo.

Ambos chicos subieron al escenario.

Una melodía más rockera comenzó a sonar.

****

It's a new day 

__

(Es un nuevo día)

****

But it all feels old   
_(Pero todo se siente viejo)_

****

It's a good life,   
_(Es una buena vida)_

****

That's what I'm told   
_(Es lo que me dijieron)_

****

But everything, it all just feels the same 

__

(Pero todo, se siente igual)  
  
**And my high school**

__

(Y mi instituto)  
**It felt more to me **  
_(Me parecía más)_

****

Like a jail cell, 

__

(Una celda de cárcel)  
**A penitentiary**

__

(Una penitenciaría)  
**My time spent there, it only made me see**

__

(El tiempo pasado allí, solo me hizo ver...)  
  
**That I don't ever wanna be like you**

__

(Que nunca quiero ser como tú)  
**I don't wanna do the things you do**

__

(No quiero hacer las cosas que tu haces)  
**I'm never gonna hear the words you say**

__

(Nunca quiero escuchar las palabras que dices)  
**And I don't ever wanna,**

__

(Y nunca quiero)  
**I don't ever wanna be**   
_(Nunca quiero ser)_

  
**You**

__

(Tú)   
**Don't wanna be just like you**   
_(No quiero ser igual que tú)_

****

What I'm sayin' is

__

(Lo que estoy diciendo es)

**This is the anthem **

__

(Este es el himno)   
**Throw all your hands up**

__

(Levantad las manos)   
**You **

__

(Tú)  
**Don't wanna be you**   
_(No quiero ser tú)_

  
**'Go to college, **

__

(Ir al colegio)  
**A university**   
_(a una universidad)_

****

Get a real job' 

__

(Conseguir un trabajo de verdad)

****

That's what they say to me 

__

(Es lo que me dijeron)

****

But I could never live the way they want   
_(Pero no quiero vivir el camino que ellos quieren)_

****

I'm gonna get by 

__

(Voy a arreglarmélas)  
**And just do my time **

__

(Y a tomarme mi tiempo) 

****

Out of step while

__

(No llevaré el compás) 

****

They all get in line 

__

(Mientras ellos esperan en línea) 

****

I'm just a Minor Threat so pay no mind 

__

(Solo soy una amenaza pequeña así que no me prestéis atención)

  
**Do you really wanna be like them?**   
_(¿En realidad quieres ser como ellos?)_

****

Do you really wanna be another trend?   
_(¿En realidad quieres ser otra moda?)_

****

Do you wanna be part of their crowd?   
_(¿Quieres ser parte de esa multitud?)_

****

Cause I don't ever wanna   
_(Porque yo no quiero ser nunca)_

****

I don't ever wanna be   
_(Nunca quiero ser tu)_

  
(CHORUS)

  
**Shake it once, that's fine **

__

(Sacúdelo una vez eso está bien)

****

Shake it twice, that's okay 

__

(Sacúdelo dos veces eso está muy bien)  
**Shake it three times, you're playing with yourself again**

__

(Sacúdelo tres veces estás pagando con tu persona )  
  
**You**

__

(Tú)  
**Don't wanna be just like you**

__

(No quiero ser igual que tu)

****

What I'm sayin' is   
_(Lo que estoy diciendo és)_

****

This is the anthem 

__

(Este es el himno)  
**Throw all your hands up**

__

(Levantad las manos)  
**Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me**

__

(Ahora que me sientes, canta si estás conmigo)

  
**You **

__

(Tú)  
**Don't wanna be just like you (just like you)**   
_(No quiero ser justamente como tu)_

****

This is the anthem 

__

(Este es el himno)  
**Throw all your hands up**   
_(Levantad las manos_)

****

Y'all got to feel me, sing if you're with me 

__

(Ahora que me sientes, canta si estás conmigo)  
**Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)**

__

(Otro himno de perdedores)  
**Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)**

__

(Otro himno de perdedores)  
**Another loser anthem (Whoa-oh)**

__

(Otro himno de perdedores)

Cuando la canción acabó y Fred miró al público, todo pasó muy rápido.

Entre las personas de allí pudo a ver a dos vestidos de negro y encapuchados y a otros dos. A otros dos más...Estaban en todas partes.

Pero sólo iban a por una persona.

Miró a Draco y este sonreía con malicia.

- ¡Chris!¡212! – gritó el pelirrojo- ¡Hermione!¡Van a por Hermione!

Draco, que no se esperaba esto, le arrebató el micro a Fred y le pegó un puñetazo que le dejó inconsciente. "¿Cómo que Fred auror?". Debía huir.

Hermione, que en aquellos intantes, pedía algo de beber, se giró al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Qué? – dijo y dos personas le cogieron por los brazos y uno de ellos le tapó la boca.

Chris apenas había podido reaccionar que Draco ya le había atestado un golpe en la cabeza y lo había arrastrado fuera de la pista.

Kaly Pax lo vió y se sorprendió de que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta. Todos estaban demasiado ocupados pasándoselo bien y el volumen de la música era muy alto.

Pegó un salto al escenario y cogió el micro.

- ¡EH!¡212!¡212! – gritó la chica - ¡Malditos estúpidos! 

Entonces echó un vistazo a su alrededor y vió a Fred tirado en el suelo. 

*

Cuando Chris abrió los ojos recordó fugazmente unas imágenes. ¿Un sueño? No. Había ocurrido. Había sido la noche anterior. 

Había mucha claridad en aquella habitación. Debía ser ya de día. 

- ¡No te muevas!- dijo una voz cuando el chico inició un movimiento.

- Clake!- dijo el moreno al ver a Clake en una silla- ¿Y Hermione? ¿Y Fred?

- Hermione no lo sabemos. Y Fred en la cama de al lado tuyo. Dormido- dijo Clake sin ningún tacto.

- ¿Y lo puedes decir tan tranquilamente? – replicó Chris preocupado por Hermione. 

- Si, desde luego- dijo él- Yo no tengo la culpa de nada. Fue una imprudencia salir. Y una inprudencia absoluta que con al menos veinte agentes allí, dos acabarais heridos y uno en paradero desconocido y ni os dierais cuenta. No quiero preguntaros que habíais tomado. En mi vida he visto tal incompetencia.

Chris agachó la cabeza dolido. 

- No te voy a sermonear solo a ti, Christian, vale? No podemos permitir que esto vuelva a ocurrir...Mierda!!!!

- ¿Porque crees que.....Hermione.... ella no sabe nada sobre... lo de Fred?

- Bueno, puede que se hayan equivocado de persona o...- Clake cambió su optimismo al ver la amenazante cara de Chris- si se hubieran llevado a Fred, a estas horas no estariamos a salvo. 

- ¡Pero no podemos abandonar a Hermione! – gritó Chris.

- Chris, no tiene cabida en un trabajo como este. ¿Porque crees que no tengo familía? Le pedí a mi mujer que se marchara en una ocasión para que no corriera peligro. ¿Sabes lo díficil que separarse de la persona que más amas? Hazme caso...corta los lazos antes de que se haga más díficil.

Clake abandonó la habitación fugazmente.

- Chris...-dijo Fred

Chris corrió un poco la cortina blanca y vió a Fred tumbado con el ojo violeta y un corte en la ceja.

- ¡¡¡Puff!!!- dijo Chris y empezó a reírse – Así no ligarás nada.

- ¡Calla idiota! – dijo el pelirrojo- ¿Y Hermione?

Los peores temores de Fred se confirmaron con el silencio de Chris.

- Hay que buscarla. Chris, Draco está detrás de todo esto.

- No lo creo – dijo él – No tiene suficiente inteligencia para reorganizar a los mortífagos. Y allí no había dos o tres... Actua bajo las ordenes de alguien.

*

Mientras, Hermione quería huir del frío que le calaba lo huesos. Poco a poco, fue sintiendo más la dura piedra bajo su cuerpo. 

Oyó un rumor de pasos y voces graves y furaría que un ligero goteo llegaba de alguna parte de la habitación. 

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido y los pasos se hicieron muy cercanos. 

Hermione no abrió los ojos y sigió en silencio.

- Granger! Ya es de día, sangre sucia- dijo una voz con repulsión. 

La chica parpadeó y el hombre la miró con desagrado. 

Pasaron unos segundos y Hermione, al fin, se incorporó.

Sino hubiera estado tan asustada, se hubiera reído de su situación.

Entonces entró el inoportuno chico rubio.

- ¡Ja! Era de esperar – dijo Hermione con humor y sarcasmo – Aunque, no imaginaba que tenías mazmorras en tu casa...pero en fin, nunca se sabe...

- Supones mal puesto que esta no es mi casa – repuso el rubio de buen humor – Pero traigo aquí a mis conquistas.

- Si querías que fuera una conquista solo tenías que decírmelo – dijo Hermione con picardía fingida – No hacía falta que me secuestraras.

- ¡Ay Granger! Sabía que acabarías rindiéndote a mi inusual belleza y encantadora personalidad – dijo Draco riendo – Y no te he secuestrado para mi provecho aunque si quieres que dejemos de hablar y hagamos otras cosas...dímelo.

Hermione le miró como si no hubiera oído bien e ignoró su propuesta.

- ¿Y que hago yo aquí? ¿Te pareció una buena broma? – preguntó Hermione poniéndose en pie.

- No te hagas la tonta, Granger – dijo el chico rozando suavemente el brazo de ella – Tienes alguna cosa que contarnos sobre Fred...

- ¿De qué hablas, Malfoy? ¿Fred? – preguntó extrañada la chica.

Ante la tan real sorpresa de Herm, Draco rió.

- No sé si es que te haces la tonta y eres una gran actriz o realmente no sabes nada de nada...

Hermione miró al rubio y sintió una punzada. Él le había engañado. Realmente no era legal y ella lo había defendido. Y ahora se comportaba como si no tuviera la menor importancia que la hubieran secuestrado y aquella fuera un encuentro casual en una cafetería. Sintió ganas de abofetearle una y otra vez.

- No, no se de que coño hablas Malfoy – dijo Hermione con odio.

- Vaya...parece que a la pequeña Hermione no le han contado la verdad...- dijo Draco pasando una mano por la mejilla de Hermione.

- Ni me toques imbécil – dijo Hermione apartando la mano bruscamente.

- Es una pena, aunque no importa...¿sabes porqué? Porque tengo un plan genial que no va a fallar...- dijo Malfoy – Porque tus amiguitos vendrán seguro a buscarte y yo los atraparé, los mataré y me ganaré la confianza del nuevo Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione le miró. La mala hierba es siempre mala hierba. Se movió hacia la ventana y miró a través. Tenía que escapar de allí. No podía dejar que Malfoy se saliera con la suya. Chris...Fred...los echaba de menos.

De repente sintió las manos de Malfoy alrededor de su cintura. Herm se movió pero el rubio la agarró con más fuerza y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

- Malfoy...suéltame – dijo Hermione cerrando los ojos y sintiendo que su piel se erizaba. 

- ¿Estas segura? – dijo el chico bajando un poco hasta besarle el hombro, descotado a causa de la cmaiseta que se había puesto anoche.

Hermione no estaba segura. No podía dejar de sentir lo agradable que era tener a Draco Malfoy tan cerca pero a la vez no podía dejar de sentir remordimientos. Chris le había confesado su amor.

Pero por otro lado...

Draco...hazme el amor – susurró la chica de ojos café. 

El rubio la miró con cara de sorpresa infinita. Pero luego la cogió en brazos y la sacó por la puerta. Miró a uno y otro lado para observar que no viniera nadie.

Subió por unas escaleras anchas y la llevó a una habitación que había nada más subir. Hermione supuso que sería la de Draco.

Entró, cerró la puerta con la pierna y la dejó con suavidad en la cama. Le besó con pasión y repaso sus curvas con una mano, mientras que con la otra le acariciaba el pelo.

Hermione estaba a punto de dejarse llevar. Por el agradable sabor de los besos de Draco, por la pasión que embargaba su cuerpo, por el deseo de tener su cuerpo más cerca...quería sentir su piel rozarla...quería ser suya...solo por una vez...

FIN 


	17. Lo que te conté mientras te hacías la do...

(Salen al escenario Noelle, Dana, Zeke, Chris, Fred y Hermione)   
  
Noelle: Muy buenas noches y bienvenidos una vez mas a "Ese pelirrojo de ahí..." que intenta seguir siendo emitido a pesar de los problemas.   
  
No se si aparecera todo junto. Lo siento.  
  
Zeke: Ya son muchos programas y no nos vamos a rendir!!!   
  
Chris: Mientras haiga gente a la que le guste leer a Noelle...   
  
Fred: Y si no tmb!!!! ^^   
  
Herm: ¬¬ lo k hay que aguantar!!! ^^   
  
Dana: Y yo sigo aki!!! ^^'   
  
Noelle: U.U muchas gracias chicos, sois geniales. Intentaremos este sistema como medida temporal...¬¬ es un fastidio, por eso no podre tener reviews!!! :'( no importa, tan solo leerme si no podeis esperar hasta que solucione los problemas con la compu.   
  
Tengo k dar las gracias a Kaly Pax (de verdad, eres un gran apoyo para mi);   
  
a Hermione-Potter4 (gracias gracias gracias!!!! apareceras pronto en el fic ;));   
  
idoia (me halagas de veras...U.U no es tan bueno ni de lejos);   
  
Iraty Rowling (muchisimas gracias tanto por tu review como por el mensaje en TTF...me encanta k te guste mi fic y te hayas unido a nosotros).   
  
Pero especialmente a Miina pork ella es unika y aunke tarde nunka deja de dejarme (valga la rebundancia) esos reviews tan frenetikos y divertidos k tanto me hacen reir).   
  
Ya no me enrrollo mas. Vamos alla!!!!!!   
  
CAP # 17 " LO QUE TE CONTE MIENTRAS TE HACIAS LA DORMIDA"   
  
- Hermione - susurró Draco dejando de besar a la chica.   
  
- ¿Mmm?- dijo la chica mirando al rubio.   
  
Draco se tiró hacia atrás y se sentó sobre sus pies.   
  
- No puede ser - dije   
  
Hermione se levantó sorprendiendose de su suerte. Iva a conseguir lo que quería. Sin arriegar.   
  
- ¿Porqué no? - finjió Hermione con desilusión.   
  
- Chris. És un capullo pero es mi amigo - contestó - Lo siento.   
  
- Tranquilo - dijo la chica de pelo castaño.   
  
- Voy a buscar algo de comer. Tendrás hambre - anunció el rubio tras unos segundos.   
  
Dicho esto se marchó. Hermione pegó un salto y dió tres o cuatro pasos histéricos por la habitación.  
  
¿Quién lo diría? Estoy en su habitación y no he tenido que acostarme con él.  
  
Aunque... Hermione alejó esos pensamientos y repasó toda la habitación.  
  
Miró los cajones de la mesita, la cómoda y unos pantalones que había tirados en el suelo.  
  
¡Díos mío! ¿Que hago? pensó y maldeció Herm.  
  
Entonces vió una chaqueta y un bolsillo que colgaba más que otro. Rebuscó y encontró un pequeño móvil.  
  
- ¡JA!¡Maldita mi suerte!- exclamó en voz baja.  
  
La pantallita se iluminó y aparecieron unas letras que formaban "SeX gOd".  
  
Hermione puso cara U.U y marcó le número de "BLESSED".  
  
Con cada pitido su desesperación iva a más y cuando la voz de Krystal sonó al otro lado de la línea, Hermione se apresuró a hablar:  
  
- BLESSED, dígame.  
  
-¡Krystal! No tengo mucho tiempo para explicaciones sólo...Dile a Chris y a Fred que no vengan a buscarme por nada del mundo que ya saldré de aquí. Que estoy bien...¿has oído?  
  
- Entendido, Granger.  
  
Hermione escuchó unos pasos acercarse y colgó el teléfono, lo volvió a dejar donde estaba antes. Cerró los ojos y sintió su corazón latir con tanta fuerza que creyó que se le iva a escapar por la garganta.  
  
Draco abrió la puerta y pasó con una bandeja llena de bollos.  
  
-Vaya, mejor - dijo Draco en voz baja al verla dormida.  
  
*  
  
- Krystal, hola - dijo Fred - Clake dice que me des los impresos...¿Quién era?  
  
- ¿Qué? - dijo Krystal colgando el teléfono y buscando los impresos.  
  
- Que quién era...¿estás bien? - preguntó el pelirrojo.  
  
- Si, si es...no era nadie. No, nadie. Toma, encanto - respondió la rubia con fingida simpatía.  
  
- Ahora eres tú - sonrió Fred cogiendo los papeles - Gracias.  
  
Volvió por dónde había venido, le entregó los impresos a Clake y se marchó a dar un paseo. No podía dejar de pensar.  
  
Si nadie me ayuda iré yo solo a buscarla. Quiero verla. Necesito saber si está bien. Esta incertidumbre me esta matando paró en seco.  
  
¿Pero como voy a encontrarla? Si hubiera una forma...en realidad...su placa...¡Eso es!  
  
*  
  
Draco dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita y miró a Hermione.  
  
- He pensado tantas cosas que decirte mientras iva a buscar esto... - dijo en voz baja.  
  
Se sentó en el lado opuesto en el que Hermione estaba tumbada.  
  
- Ahora te miro y me parece imposible que hubiera podido odiarte alguna vez - siguió Draco. Aunque ella no lo escuchara. O eso pensaba él.  
  
- Y es que tú eras todo lo que yo debería haber sido. Inteligente, amable, perspicaz, despierta, atenta...PERFECTA - Draco miró a la chica, la cuál permanecía inmóbil sin dar crédito a lo que oía.  
  
- Nunca podrás saber lo mucho que siento el daño que te hice, porque un Malfoy nunca debe pedir perdón, nunca puede ser débil...Yo no quiero ser una mala persona, pero la vida me exige serlo. Creí que...  
  
Draco calló un instante. Era l aprimera vez que hablaría de aquello. Se alegró de que ella estuviera dormida.  
  
- Creía que el día que mi padre muriera yo podría ser como quisiera...pero ese día llegó y pasó y yo no podía dejar de ser la persona que había sido siempre. Aunque quisiera.  
  
El rubio se puso el pelo detrás de la oreja. Hermione no podía moverse y sentía un cosquilleo interior. No sabía que Lucius Malfoy había muerto.  
  
- En Hogwarts todo era diferente. Yo no soy ni era así, pero hay que sobrevivir y ser respetado es una sensación única. Por eso...cuando volvimos a encontrarnos yo quería empezar de nuevo. Yo quería conocerte de verdad y...las cosas no salieron como yo planeé. Yo no quería hacerte esto, no quiero hacerte daño, ni...nunca he amado a ninguna chica. A veces creí que si...  
  
Hermione sintió un gran deseo de levantarse y abrazar a Draco. Pero se contuvo. No sabía que consecuencias tendría eso. Estaba segurísima de que nunca le hubiera dicho aquello si hubiera estado despierta.  
  
- Tú me hacias sentir tan bien...la eternidad parecía un instante a tu lado...me dabas algo que ninguna chica me ha dado nunca...simple amistad.  
  
Draco observó a la chica y le acarició la mano.  
  
- Deseo muchísimo estar contigo, tanto como ver el sol...y deseaba de veras sentirte mía, pero...solo si tu lo hubieras deseado. Se que sólo lo has hecho para salir de allí abajo. Pero no importa si he vuelto a besarte y a sentir...que es que tú, Hermione, tú me haces ser mejor persona.  
  
FIN DEL CAP  
  
Espero que os alla gustado.  
  
Besos.  
  
Noelle W. Gilmore 


	18. Cierto rubio de ojos grises

(Salen al escenario Dana y Noelle).  
  
Noelle: Muy buenas noches!!!!  
  
Dana: Bienvenidos por decimaoctava vez a "Ese Pelirrojo de Ahí..."...  
  
Noelle: Muchas gracias a todos por dejarme review en el cap. # 17 y esperar pacientemente al cap. # 18 sin recurrir a maldiciones imperdonables...ni cumplir a las amenazas...U.U  
  
Dana: Para mí es un placer seguir aquí...^^  
  
Noelle: Y para mi tambien que estés con nosotros...k ya somos una peke-family ^^ y que todos vosotros sigáis leyéndome llueve o nieve...  
  
(De repente se escuhca un ruido enorme detrás del escenario y Chris sale de detrás rompiendo el decorado de cartón-piedra y detrás Zeke asomando la cabeza por el agujero como Jack Nicholson en "El Resplandor")  
  
Chris: Noelleeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! Ayúdameeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Dana & Noelle: o.O?  
  
Zeke: Ven aquí gallinaaaa!!!!!!!  
  
(Noelle congela a Zeke y Dana coge a Chris)  
  
Noelle: ¬¬ ¿Qué pasa?¿No véis que estamos en medio de un programa? (Cara psicópata)  
  
Zeke: Que el marica este es tonto!!!  
  
Chris: o.O Marica tú que te depilas las piernas!!!!!  
  
Zeke: o.O U.U Mamón....  
  
Dana: ^^'' Te depilas, Zeke??   
  
Noelle: U.U Me gustan los hombres depilados...  
  
(Zeke sonríe triunfante y Chris se tira a su yugular)  
  
Dana: ^^ Vamos a las contestaciones de los reviews  
  
Iraty Rowling: Que te voy a decir a tí si eres el apoyo de este fic!!! ^^ Muchas gracias por leer, espero que este cap. no te resulte tan corto y pronto alcanzemos la famaaaaaaa!!!!!! jajajajaja Besos  
  
Hermione-Potter 4: jajaja si, próximamente aparecerás...^^* Me alegro mucho de que te guste y de que estés ahí leyendo siempre jojojo me estoy emocionando...Muchas GRACIAS!!!!!  
  
Kaly Pax: EY!!! Si U.U volví después de tiempo...XD hombre, Drakyn tiene su corazoncito muuuuuu en el fondo, pero haber...estar...lo k es estar...POS ESTÁ! XD Weno U.U a mi k se nos case el prince pos como k ni me va ni me viene ni por el camino me entretiene pero me cae bien la Leti XD si, wenoooo Krystal es así ella, es mas peligrosa k las almejas machas U.U XD por cierto, tengo dos reviews XDD iguales, solo k uno sin P.D. XD Las navidades bien, tirando y deseando tocar ese quinto libro *-* Rowling nos mata con la espera...¬¬ y k tal las tuyas???  
  
Gracias por tus reviews veterana!!! ^^* Besos  
  
herms malfoy: graciaaaaaaaaaaassssssssss!!!! ^^' uhm!! k alegría, otra persona nueva leyendo mi fic...^^ U.U me dejo K.O. lo de miembro de la orden siriusiana y asesina de ratas XD yo soy miembro de la corporación reviewana pork hago reviews k matan casi XDD y vampira :[ Gracias por unirte a nuestra peke-family!!  
  
dana_felton: K te voy a decir mi loka!!?? Reina de este programa XDD si, fue bonito...^^ esk estaba escuchando la oreja de Van Gogh cuando empezé el cap. y pensé en que Draco le hablara y el título salió solo XDD si, me gustan, Amaia tiene una voz incréible *-* U.U En fin, XD pos estoy bien, a ver si cumplimos los propostios k de 7 k hice ya he incumplido 5!!!! o.O k mala persona soy!!! XDD Besos y muchas gracias por seguir ahí!!!! Eres genial!!! ^^*  
  
Noelle: Bien pues una vez finalizado esto, sin más preámbulos y peleas de gays...U.U  
  
Zeke & Chris: ¡EH! ¬¬  
  
Noelle: XD Os dejo con el nuevo cap...:  
  
CAP # 18. "Cierto rubio de ojos grises"  
  
Hermione no podía más. Si él, si le estaba diciendo la verdad, si se estaba sincerando...Quizá ese era el auténtico Draco...Herm necesitaba saber si aquello era cierto.  
  
Abrió los ojos y Draco estaba observando la ventana, con la mirada fija, como si más allá del horizonte hubiera algo, de una belleza insuperable, que debiera ser admirado.  
  
- Draco...- dijo lacónicamente Hermione.  
  
- Malfoy para tí, nena - repuso el rubio sonriendo y ocultando la pena que llevaba por dentro, gesto que tenía muy practicado.  
  
Hubo unos segundos de reflexión, en los que Hermione pensaba sobre si decirle a Draco que lo había escuchado todo o no.  
  
Puede que Malfoy le lanzara una maldición imperdonable pero no le importaba.  
  
No podía estar en una situación peor.  
  
- Yo...no estaba dormida - susurró al fin.  
  
Draco hizo un gesto involuntario con la mano y luego se puso en pie.  
  
El portazo que dío sobresaltó a la chica.  
  
*  
  
Fred se escabulló por la zona restringida de "BLESSED", desierta. Se había encargado de mantener distraída a Krystal gracias a un joven auror y ,mientras avanzaba por el blanco pasillo, su corazón latía con un ritmo frenético.  
  
El pelirrojo apoyó la mano en la única puerta que habá en el pasillo.  
  
- No lo hagas - dijo una voz detrás suyo.  
  
Fred se giró con el alma en vilo y se encontró con Chris, el cuál tenía una expresión de enfado.  
  
- Me has asustado - repuso Fred.  
  
- ¿Qué leches haces aquí? - le recriminó Chris.  
  
- Creo que me he perdido - respondió convincentemente.  
  
- Perdido... - Chris cogió el cuello de la camiseta de Fred y lo apartó de la puerta - ¿Crees que soy idiota, Weasley?. Nadie es tan tonto como para perderse y poner en peligro su puesto y puede que su vida.  
  
- Tú...no lo entiendes...Todo eso me da igual. Quiero que Hermione vuelva con nosotros. Quiero...necesito saber si esta bien. ¿Acaso no lo quieres tú?  
  
Chris le miró y inmediatamente después lo soltó.  
  
- ¿Acaso crees que no? - dijo el moreno - Pero no puedes hacer las cosas solo.  
  
- ¡Pues acompáñame! - gritó Fred.  
  
- No puedo. No puedo dejarte ir - respondió Chris tras unos segundos.  
  
- Voy a encontrarla CON o SIN tu ayuda - exclamó el pelirrojo.  
  
Cuando Christian intentó retenerle, el chico lo empujó lanzandolo al suelo.  
  
La cabeza de Chris golpeó contra la pared y perdió el conociemiento.  
  
Fred se quedó inmóbil pensandoen elegir entre ver si Chris estaba bien o lo estaba Hermione.  
  
Abrió la puerta y entró en la cegadora luz, que se lo tragó por completo.  
  
(N/A: Pork la potitilla tenía hambre...XDDDD Le dan de comr una vez al año y mira...XDD Buffy's Paridas Forever!!)  
  
*  
  
Cuando Fred logró acostumbrarse a aquella luz, se encontró en una sala esférica.  
  
Parecía no tener fin por ningún extremo y en el centro había proyectado un gran mapa del mundo.  
  
(N/A: Uhm...la sala sería como un cruze entre la de X-Men y la sala de entrenamiento de Goku en DragonBall Z XD)  
  
Fred se acercó despacio a la poryección y inspeccionó con ciudado de no tocar nada.  
  
Miró una vez hacia lapuerta y luego volvió la vista de nuevo al mapa.  
  
Emitía millones de reflejos dorados y el pelirrojo lo rodeó caminando.Rozó con la mano unos números inscritos en la imagen.  
  
Fred se mordió una uña nerviosamente y poco a poco tocó los números que correspondñian al nº de identificación de Herm.  
  
De repente, la proyección lo envolvió y cientos de voces se colaron en su cabeza, a la que Fred se llevó las manos agachándose en el suelo a causa del dolor.  
  
Tan de repente como habían empezado, el dolor y la confusión habían desaparecido.  
  
El chico alzó la vista y se incorporó lentamente.  
  
Lo reflejado ahora era el trsite semblante de Hermione. Se fijó en las letras sobre la imagen:  
  
"Cementerio de mortífagos" DARK CREEK  
  
- Uhm...Hermionem pondré una sonrisa en tu rostro. Nunca más permitiré que te hagan daño. Eliminaré de la Tierra todos los motivos de tu tristeza - prometió mirando la imagen.  
  
Pero el pelirrojo no sabía el motivo de que Hermione estuviera triste y el motivo era cierto rubio de ojos grises.  
  
*  
  
Hacía mas de una hora que la chica no se movía de dónde se había quedado después de hablar con Draco.  
  
Sentada en la cama miraba a través de la ventana la vista que al rubio parecía gustarle tanto.  
  
En aquellos momentos el sol brillaba en el cielo insconciente de los problemas que, bajo su manto, los simples mortales intentaban solucionar.  
  
La puerta se abrió de golpe y dos mortífagos encapuchados aparecieron en escena.  
  
- Malfoy tenía razón - dijo uno con voz grave.  
  
- Si, llevemos a la sangre sucia a su agujero - dijo el otro que por la voz y la complexión parecía una mujer.  
  
Esta última fue hasta dónde estaba Hermione y cogiéndola dle jersey la arrastró hasta la puerta y la soltó en el suelo.  
  
La chica perdió el conocimiento y por un momento, aún y estando lejos, Chris y Hermione estuvieron más cerca que nunca, pues ambos vagaban en el mismo lugar  
  
************************ FIN DEL CAP ***************************** 


	19. Todos cometemos errores

(Noelle sale al escenario sola, por primera vez desde que "Ese pelirrojo de ahí..." empezó)

**Noelle: **Muy buenas noches y bienvenidos a todas un nuevo programa de esta historia.

(Se sienta en un taburete estratégicamente puesto ahí)

Noelle: Hoy he dado fiesta a todas las personas que algún día pasaron por este programa. 

Y es que tengo unas palabrillas que decir.

Últimamente, no he estado muy inspirada con esta historia, y apenas he tenido tiempo para hacer lo capítulos ya que el comienzo de mi primera historia propia, los estudios, los chicos renombrados que tanto me hacen pensar...

Quiero agradeceros el apoyo durante toda la historia, y perdonadme si ahora no subo con tanta frecuencia, terminaré esta historia como se merece...LO PROMETO!! Os quiero.

A los que dejasteis reviews:

**Iraty Rowling:** AH amiga, no sé el título me salió solo. Muchas gracias por apoyarme, ya he leído atracción, al fin lo logre!!!! Jajaja muchísimas gracias por todo!!! Bss y cuídate!!

**Emilywolen: **AAAAAAAHHHHHHH querida, muchísimas gracias!!! Una persona k ha escuchado "On my own" es una persona genial!!! XDD jajaja en serio, no te puedo desvelar con quién se quedará ;) no tendría gracia no?? ^^ te lo agradezco de corazón...GRACIAS. Cuídate!!

**Miaka15:** ay dios mío si supieras lo contenta k me puse cuando vi tu review!!!!!!!???????? Salte de emoción....ay mi chica, XDDD se te echaba de menos por estos parajes del amor eh?? No le hagas caso a la gente!!! Gracias por tu regreso!!! Cuídate mucho!!!

**Tania Chang:** jejejeje a Draco no me lo puede raptar!!!! XD Dios él en su espléndida belleza si encima se pone tierno....es irresistible!!! ^^ Cuídate wapaaa. Gracias x tu review!

**Hermione Potter Adams: **Uo Amiga!!!! Cambiaste de nick y no sabía que eras tú!!! Jejeje espero k estés contenta con la sorpresita del este Cáp. ;) Muchos besos y cuídate!!!

**Kaly Pax: **Querida amiga, jajajaja estabas espesa? Tranquila, te hago una breve aclaración....No es que sea malo again, Draco siempre tendrá un punto de maldad, lo que pasa es que está enfadado porque Herm escuchó algo k no quería compartir con nadie u.U es rarín, el pobre....Espero que leas este Cáp.!!! U.U Besos y muchas gracias por estar siempre ahí con tu punto de locura ;)

**dana_felton: **jajajaja la mandó de nuevo a la celda, la pobre...U.U Hoy no presentaste pero no te preocupes, en el próximo Cáp. Volverás a estar al pie del cañón querida!!!!!! Muchísimos besos y miles de gracias.

**Noelle:** No me canso de daros las gracias y tengo que dedicareste Cáp. a varias personas:

1.- A Karol, mi viento divino, que me lee una vez cada año bisiesto pero no importa...^^

2.- A Juanma, el portador de mi musa, que ha creado un drama en mi vida al que estoy sacando provecho ;) No te oculto nada, paranoico w.W XD Te Quiero.

3.- A Alejandro, la ilusión de mi vida, la razón de mi existencia...y TODO. Te Amo, mi niño punk.

4.- A Buffy, mi querida prima, incansable amiga y compañera excepcional de paridas. ^^ Besitos prima!!

5.- A todos los que habéis dejado review, en especial a las que lo hacen desde el primer capítulo como Kaly, Dana, Hermione, Tania Chang, Miaka...GRACIAS!!

6.- A Iratí por ser tan genial, tan buena escritora y llegar a mi fic!!! ^^ 

(una música comienza sonar advirtiéndole a Noelle que debe cortar ya)

7.- Y por último, a ti, si a ti, que lees estas letras, qué para mí son tan importantes, porque reflejan mi alma, mis pensamientos...a ti...por ser tan especial.

Ahora si, espero que disfrutéis del Cáp.

Cáp. # 19. 

Cuando Hermione despertó había regresado a la misma mazmorra en la que había amanecido.

Se puso en pie y se acercó a la minúscula ventana.

-Chris...Fred...os hecho tanto de menos – dijo en voz baja – Espero volver a veros pronto.

Herm comenzó a sozollar...estaba recordando tantas cosas. No le había dado importancia a lo que poseía hasta que lo había perdido.

Se deslizó por la pared y se dejó caer al suelo. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos libremente y rodaban por sus mejillas, cayendo al suelo en silencio. Se tocó la frente. Debía tener una herida.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido horrible.

- Si traes aquí a tus conquistas deberías echar aceite en esas bisagras, Malfoy – dijo la chica de pelo castaño al rubio, con ojos todavía llenos de lágrimas.

- Si, Granger, puede que lo haga, y ahora sígueme – exclamó.

Hermione se levantó de nuevo y siguió al rubio.

 Puede que aquello le hubiera llevado a la más horrible de las muertes y instantes después la chica se preguntó porqué le había seguido sin poner resistencia alguna.

En  el camino, se cruzaron con algunos mortífagos que le lanzaron miradas de repulsión.

Draco la cogió del brazo para ir más deprisa, hasta que llegaron a una especie de sala redonda.

Le señaló una puerta.

- Pasa – dijo Malfoy, con brusquedad.

- Espera, primero...-¿qué les dijiste a los mortífagos? – dijo Herm mirando a Draco.

- Pasa y ya está- ordenó él.

- NO – negó Hermione testaruda – Primero respóndeme.

- Que te habías escapado.

Draco la empujó dentro y entró cerrando la puerta.

Dentro de la habitación había unas diez duchas, un espejo alargado y lavamanos.

- El jefe quiere que te duches y vistas para él. Esta noche vas a conocerle – dijo el rubio sacando de su ensimismamiento a la chica.

- ¬¬ ¿Y tú te vas quedar ahí? – preguntó Hermione.

- U.U Por supuesto. Soy tu vigilante y no puedo perderte de vista – contestó Draco. Cogió una bolsa y se la dio – Es ropa.

Hermione cogió la bolsa y la miró. 

- ¿Vas a girarte al menos? – inquirió la chica.

Draco se dio la vuelta a regañadientes.

La chica se desnudó rápidamente y se metió en la ducha. Le daba asco pensar de arreglarse para el jefe de los mortífagos pero una ducha de agua caliente...

Draco se miraba las palmas de las manos mientras oía correr el agua.

De repente, Hermione se sintió extraña.

"Cuando la luna llena salga iluminando el cementerio, el poder será desatado" repetía una voz una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Las baldosas de la ducha se volvieron borrosas y Hermione se tambaleó.

*

Fred salió de la habitación con mucho cuidado. Recordaba cuando Herm, Chris y él habían estado en el cementerio de mortífagos.

Chris no estaba allí.

Se apresuró a salir del pasillo y dirigirse a su habitación.

Cogería un par de cosas y se prepararía para ir a por Herm cuando anocheciera.

Entró y no se esperaba encontrar allí a tanta gente.

Estaba Chris, Clake, Kaly, Karol y Alexandra. Alexandra era uno de los miembros más importantes de "BLESSED". Pocas veces se la veía porque siempre estaba encerrada en su despacho.

- Fred – dijo Clake acercándose a él - ¿Sabes por qué estamos aquí? ¿No?

Fred los miró a todos.

- Si, supongo – contestó al fin.

- Espero que entiendas Fred, que no podemos dejarte que vayas a por Hermione sólo y que tampoco podemos arriesgarnos de ninguna manera a ir a buscarla hasta que no estemos preparados. Hemos perdido varios agentes en los últimos días – explicó con amabilidad Alexandra.

- ¿Uno de vuestros agentes está en peligro y os da igual? – replicó el pelirrojo – Con Luke esto nunca habría pasado.

Clake le puso la mano en el hombro.

- No hagas ninguna estupidez. Te quedarás en esta habitación y punto. Chris, tú le vigilarás – y dicho eso se marchó. 

Karol y Kaly miraron a Fred con pena y luego se marcharon, seguidas de Alexandra, que le sonrió tristemente, con una mirada que quería decir : "Sólo obedezco órdenes."

*

Draco escuchó un ruido de resbalo y se giró.

- ¿Granger? – preguntó al silencio.

Nadie respondió.

- ¿Hermione? – preguntó de nuevo.

Draco se acercó lentamente a la ducha, a riesgo de qué aquello le costará la bofetada más sonora de su historia.

Corrió la cortina despacio, con su mente contrariándolo. Vió a Hermione tirada en el suelo de la ducha. Parpadeó. Vió a Hermione desnuda tirada en el suelo de la ducha. Parecía inconsciente.

Tocó su suave piel. Draco no sabía que hacer. No podía dejarla allí, pero tampoco podía ir a avisar a nadie porque los mortífagos no sentían mucha apatía por ella. Y si ella despertaba de repente, lo mataría.

La cogió en brazos, con mucho cuidado, como si fuera una delicada muñeca de porcelana. Intentaba mirarla lo menos posible y se apresuró a taparla con una toalla.

La miró con ternura, no sabía como podía estar haciendo eso. Sentía algo por ella, que no podía definir claramente....Le gustaba mucho hacerla enfadar, la encontraba tan bonita...

Esa era una de las razones por la que la había insultado tanto en Hogwarts, porque su rostro enfadado le alegraba el día y que pusiera a prueba su perspicacia con nuevos insultos hacía que la deseara tanto...

Pero en su vida no podía haber un hueco para Hermione, eran demasiado distintos. No se puede luchar contra lo que ya está establecido. Draco lo decidió así. Se rindió, porque era inútil luchar. Puede que aquél fuera, seguramente, el error más grande de su vida.

********* FIN DEL CAP *************

Reviews!!!!


	20. Recuerdos Olvidados

SORRY POR LA DEMORA. (Sale Dana al escenario, que ha sido redecorado con motivo de los 20 capítulos del programa). 

Dana: Buenas!!! ^^ Es para mí un placer presentar el capítulo 20 de "Ese pelirrojo de ahí...".

(Sale Noelle con Chris.)

Noelle: Si y es que parece mentira que ya sean 20...me parece que fue ayer cuando recibí mi primer review (Gracias a Meluchi por ello U.U).

Chris: Y a mí me parece que fue ayer cuando empecé a aparecer en este fic. Para mí es muy importante que hagáis llegado a quererme y aceptarme, ya que introducir personajes nuevos en una historia como Harry Potter que ya posee unos personajes increíbles...es genial.

Noelle: ^^ cierto...no hay forma en el mundo de expresar todo el cariño que siento por vosotros, y lo agradecida que estoy por vuestro reviews. Sois los mejores, no lo olvidaré nunca. Os quiero.

Dana: ^^ Y ahora vamos a por las contestaciones de los reviews.

**Hermione Potter Adams:** Wapaaaaaaaaaa!!!!! ^^ Para mí es todo un placer que salgas en mi fic, no dejes nunca de leerme porque eres mi gran apoyo!!! Gracias!!! 

**Iraty Rowling:** OOOHHH!!! ^^ Muchas preguntas en tu review que no se pueden contestar U.U ^^ Pero no te preocupes, que todo se aclarará pronto...Besos y cuídate!!!! Thanks. 

**Tania Chang:** o.O Tu review ha sido el mejor review que me han dejado desde hace tiempo. U.U Estas loquísima!!! XD Me reí mucho, muchas gracias...¬¬ Querida, por ser tan única y reviewarme siempre, tienes mi consentimiento para quedarte con Draco tanto como quieras ^^ Te lo mereces!!! Cuándo quieras pruebo esa salsa, a ver que tal salió...XD  Soy yo quien tiene k darte las gracias por todo!!! Cuídate y sigue así!!!

**::Yuya::** :  Gracias, muchísimas gracias!! ^^ Gracias por unirte a nosotros. Ahí va otro capi. ;) Besos.

**Akara Dilaj ^_^Aki^_^:** Muchas gracias por leerme!!!  Aquí tienes un nuevo Cáp. ^^ Nos leemos!!! Cuídate!!!

**Kaly Pax: **O.O Loka!!! XD Estás fatal!!! U.U Si, Draco es un total desconcierto, me encanta que lo veas de esa manera, me emocioné y todo.... La verdad es que clavado a cierto chico que me tiene loka...nunca sabes lo que esconden...¬¬ ^^ jejeje pos no, la verdad esk ni he visto "Alicia en el país de las maravillas" así que no sé si lo has escrito bien o mal!!! XD Y por si me la vuelves a cantar....K no sea 4 de abril!!! ^^ jejeje ya me queda menos pa los 16...U.U desvarío, si, esk mañana es el ultimo capitulo de Dawson Crece para siempre y estoy traumática...^^UUU Muchas gracias por leerme y dejarme reviews aunque estés muy ocupada!!! Tranquila, no te des prisa....pero déjalo!!! ^^ Cuídate mucho wapa.

**Miaka15:** UOOOOOO!!!!!!! Miaka, tu de nuevo XDD k feliz soy, mi loka!!! ^^ Gracias muchas gracias, eres genial, tranquila, lo importante es que a pesar de no enviarte el mail ff.net has llegado. ^^ Eso esta bien. ^^UUU no exageres, nunca superaré a Rowling...Cuídate!!!! Y a ver si te pillo algún día en el messenger k nunca estás!!!!! Besukis!!!

Noelle: Y sin mas preámbulos os dejo con el Cáp. 20.

Dana: Chao!!

Chris: Bye-Bye!!!

CAP. # 20 "Recuerdos Olvidados" 

- Fred – dijo Chris harto – Estate quieto ya.

El pelirrojo daba vueltas en la habitación de un lado para otro.

- ¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí? – le preguntó.

Chris se pasó una mano por el pelo y desvió sus claros ojos azules hacía la ventana.

- Vete a saber lo que Malfoy le estará haciendo a  nuestra pequeña Hermione – dijo Fred.

Chris pegó un bote del sillón en el que estaba sentado.

- ¡Vámonos! – gritó saliendo por la puerta.

*

Draco seguía con Hermione, inconsciente, en sus brazos.

Quería que despertara para saber que le había pasado...pero no quería que despertara porque como lo viera allí...así...pensaría que era un depredador sexual.

- Herm...- dijo susurrando y retirándole el pelo de la cara -...Granger

Pensó de repente cuando, para él, había dejado de ser simplemente Granger.

Hermione abrió ligeramente sus ojos color café, y al abrirlos totalmente se encontró dos reflejos grises.

- ¿Malfoy? – dijo extrañada. Luego sintió que no llevaba toalla - ¬¬ ¿Porqué no estoy vestida?

- Te caíste de la ducha de repente yo...

- ¡Maníaco sexual! – gritó poniéndose en pie y agarrando la toalla con fuerza.

- o.O ¡Te tendría que haber dejado ahí tirada sangre sucia!

Hermione le miró con cara de resignación.

- ¡Tú nunca cambiarás! – dijo – Se te da muy bien mentir ¿no? ¿Ganaste un Óscar por tu emotivo discurso de ayer?

Draco la miró fijamente.

- De tal palo tal astilla – dijo la castaña señalándolo.

- ¡Yo no soy como mi padre! – gritó él.

- Seguro que cuando murió, murió tranquilo porque tú ibas a seguir sus pasos – dijo acercándose – Mírate. Eres un mortífago. Eres mentiroso. Y ruin. 

Draco la cogió del brazo.

- ¿Quién te crees que eres? – preguntó el rubio - ¿Crees que tú vida es maravillosa?

Hermione le miró y luego miró la mano que se aferraba con fuerza a su brazo.

- ¿Tú crees que el FJA es honrado? Qué ingenua, Granger – dijo el rubio clavando sus ojos en los color café de Hermione.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, notando correr en sus venas la rabia.

Habían vuelto siete años atrás. La misma sensación de antaño se apoderaba de ellos. Recuerdos olvidados...

De repente Draco la tomó por la cintura con furia Y LA ACERCÓ A ÉL.

Hermione apoyó las manos en su pecho para apartarle pero él la tenía bien cogida.

- Si no fueras sangre sucia, habría dado mi vida por ti – le susurró a Hermione en el oído.

- Si no fueras imbécil, hubiera dejado que lo hicieras – contestó.

Draco la miró y luego sonrió sarcásticamente.

*

- Si nos pillan, todo será culpa tuya, Weasley – incriminó Chris al pelirrojo mientras, casi a oscuras, caminaban hacía el cementerio de mortífagos.

- Oye Chris...- dijo él ignorándolo -...Gracias.

Chris le miró.

- No te pongas sentimental ahora – dijo señalándolo con el dedo.

Se quedaron en silencio, con el crujir de las hojas bajo sus pies.

- Fred, antes de qué lleguemos a nuestra temprana muerte, quiero decirte algo – dijo el moreno deteniéndose – Puede que ahora te resulte extraño y no entiendas por qué te lo digo...Escucha, escoge siempre el buen camino, aunque te parezca largo y tormentoso y creas que el malo será más rápido e indoloro...al final siempre se sufre. Prométeme que no olvidarás lo que te acabo de decir.

Fred le miraba sin entender.

- Esta bien. Te lo prometo – dijo el pelirrojo a su amigo.

Reanudaron la marcha. Ya que aquella vez habían encontrado el camino por pura casualidad, le costó volver a encontrarlo. Conjuraron un hechizo protector contra la maldición que reinaba en aquel lugar.

Se acercaron a la ermita y abrieron la puerta. Un mohoso y oscuro pasillo apareció ante sus ojos.

Chris puso cara de asco intenso.

- ¿Porqué los malos nunca viven en casas bonitas en verdes y hermosas praderas llenas de flores? – preguntó en voz baja.

- Cierto. Discutámoslo luego mejor – dijo Fred empujándolo con cuidado hacía dentro.

*

Hermione esperó a que el rubio se marchara. No tenía muy claro si Draco era bueno o malo. Era un misterio absoluto.

Se puso el vestido que habían en la bolsa. Apenas se peinó. Su madre decía que había que arreglarse para una misma, nunca para los demás, y en aquellos momentos no se sentía muy afortunada.

Salió del lavabo y le rubio le esperaba fuera. Le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. La condujo hasta una gran sala que estaba llena de mortífagos.

Draco le rozó la mano mirándola y la sentó en una silla.

Nunca se había sentido tan incómoda en su vida. Quizá porque todas las personas que estaban en aquella habitación la deseaban muerta.

De repente irrumpieron en la sala dos chicos, con agitadas respiraciones.

- ¡Chris!¡Fred! – gritó Herm y hizo el intento de correr hacia ellos cuando Draco la agarró.

No lo hacía demasiado fuerte.

- Hermione – le susurró el rubio disimuladamente – estate quieta, por favor.

La chica de pelo castaño le hizo caso.

- ¡HERMIONE! – gritaron los dos chicos a la vez y varios mortífagos corrieron a detenerlos cuando una voz dijo:

- NO...dejadlos.

Una voz conocida que provenía de una oscura figura encapuchada escondida en las sombras.

Hermione y Chris se miraron. El chico de ojos azules bajó la mirada al instante, dejando a Hermione sorprendida.

La figura hizo un gesto para que el pelirrojo y le moreno se acercaran.

Se quitó la capucha.

- ¡Clake! – dijo Fred.

Todos los mortífagos se pusieron de rodillas.

De repente, comenzaron a entender...

*** FIN DEL CAP ***


	21. Un Oscuro Poder

(Sale Noelle al escenario con un chico, alto, moreno y con gafas)

Noelle: Muy buenas noches y bienvenidos una vez a la serie que más tarda en emitirse pero que merece la pena.....¡¡Ese pelirrojo de ahí...!! Hoy tengo el placer de presentaros a mi compañero de clase Juanma.

Juanma: ieeeeeeee un placer ^^

Noelle: Bueno, Juanma es mi inspiración y mi fuente dramática aunque sea un poco...como el café...

Juanma: ¬¬ Como lo digas te mato...

Noelle: He de decir también que todavía NO me ha leído el muy cerdo...

Juanma: w.W Jurrrr.....

Noelle:....a pesar de que yo le dedico capis y bios sin descanso...

Juanma: u.U Vamos a por los reviews....:

**Iraty Rowling: **Tranquila mi loka, tranquila, todo a su tiempo....XD He tardado un poco en subir, pero espero que todavía quieras leerme U.U Yo sigo leyéndote aunque no pueda dejarte reviews, ya sabes ^^ Cuídate mucho y sigue tan genial. Besos y muchas gracias.

**::Yuya::: **Muchas gracias por engancharte!!!! ^^ No, XD murió Luke, y Clake ocupó su cargo. Muchos besos.

**Hermione Potter Adams: **No importa que tus reviews sean cortos, lo importante es que los dejes, Muchas gracias por seguir ahí!!!! No me abandones nunca ^^ Cuídate.

**Isabelle Black: **jajaja la verdad es que si que hay muchos chicos guapísimos en la historia, a muchas nos gustaría ser Hermione...aquí esta el siguiente cap. Gracias por leerme. Besos.

**Miaka15: **wapaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa XD Muchas gracias, eres única, se te echaba de menos ya por estos lares....XDD ¬¬ si, soy mala, quiero que pases noches enteras sin dormir jojojojojo. Aquí ta el cap. # 21 Yaaaaaaa!!! Cómo pasa el tiempo mi niña...U.U Cuídate y ten cuidado no te arrugues de estar tanto en la bañera!!! ^^ Byeee

**Akara Dijilah ^__^Aki^__^: **Gracias, muchas gracias por leerme. 

**Miina: **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh amiga, es reconfortante saber que te seguirás pasando por mi fic a pesar de las presiones XDDD Eres única, muchas gracias...Yo tampoco sabría decidirme porque son todos tan monos *-* Cuídate mucho!!! Besos.

**CAP. # 21 "Un Oscuro Poder"**

Chris rompió el silencio mientras Clake dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa malévola:

- Joder...Clake, no lo entiendo...tú...ellos...quiere decir que...

- Si, pequeño Chris, yo soy el jefe de los mortífagos.

Hermione se movió nerviosa entre los brazos de Draco.

- ¿Quieres decir que Luke...tú...? – preguntó Chris titubeando.

- Si, yo lo maté – contestó Clake con malicia – Bueno, yo sólo di la orden, no podía mancharme las manos...

- ¡¡Maldito cabrón!! – gritó Chris abalanzándose sobre el hombre de repente.

Clake sacó una varita plateada.

- ¡¡¡NOOO!!! – gritó Herm cuando un rayo turquesa salió de la varita alcanzando a Chris.

El muchacho se desplomó en el suelo y Herm corrió a su lado.

Le puso la mano en el corazón.

- Dime que no has muerto, despierta, cariño, por favor...-dijo la chica sozollando.

Fred estaba blanco y miraba con terror la escena.

- No está muerto, sangre sucia, me temo que sólo en coma...No despertará – dijo Clake al ver que la chica lo zarandeaba – A menos que Fred tome una decisión.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el pelirrojo aturdido.

- Quizá no sea yo el más indicado, pero es hora de que sepas la verdad – comenzó Clake pasando una mano por su pelo castaño. - ¿Has oído hablar de Phineas Nigellus?

Fred asintió con la cabeza lentamente sin saber de que iba aquello.

- Bueno, pues entonces sabrás que vivió hace mucho tiempo. Pero no sabrás que le apasionaba la magia negra y poseía un inmenso poder. Aunque, desgraciadamente, nunca lo usó para hacer el mal. Pero ahora podemos corregir el error.

Fred seguía sin saber de que hablaba y observaba de vez en cuando a Hermione, que le susurraba a Chris mientras se aferraba a él.

- Tú, Fred, tú posees el poder...eres el elegido – continuó Clake haciendo caso omiso al llanto de la muchacha de ojos café – Phineas durmió su poder hasta que este pudiera encontrar un alma capaz de albergarlo. Y no me preguntes porqué, pero ese eres tú. Tú eres portador del poder.

- Pero eso es imposible – titubeó al fin – Yo soy un mago...mediocre...aprobé tres TIMOS...¡me marché de Hogwarts!

- Eso es porque todavía no has despertado ese poder – contestó Clake intentando armarse de paciencia. Se notaba que necesitaba a Fred vivo. – Dentro de dos días, la profecía se cumplirá.

Hermione recordó:

- Cuando la luna llena salga iluminando el cementerio, el poder será liberado – dijo en un susurro.

- Si, así es – dijo Clake con voz queda y sorprendida - ¿ Cómo...?

Pero un destello plateado cruzó todo el salón y en la puerta de agolparon más de 20 miembros de "BLESSED". Alexandra los encabezaba y le gritó a Fred con la varita en alto:

- ¡Salid de aquí!¡YA!

Fred corrió a por Herm que se negaba a dejar allí a Chris y se aferraba a su cuerpo inerte pero Fred le dio un fuerte tirón y ambos desaparecieron con un sonoro ¡CRAC!

*

- ¿Y Chris? – preguntó angustiado Herm cuando aparecieron delante de "La Madriguera".

- Ellos se encargaran...supongo – murmuró el pelirrojo mientras se estremecía.

- ¿Supongo? – preguntó la chica todavía sozollando y enfadada.

- ¡NO SÉ HERMIONE! . Gritó Fred.

Hermione le miró con reproche pero eso no reprimió la ira de Fred.

- ¡Apenas si puedo asimilar que en una noche haya heredado , al parecer, un oscuro y inmenso poder, que mi mejor amigo haya entrado en coma, que mi supuesto jefe sea quién ha reorganizado a los mortífagos...! Lo único que se es que quiero levantarme mañana y que todo esto no haya sido más que una desagradable pesadilla y...- se abrió la puerta de "La Madriguera" y Ginny apareció con el pelo mojado.

- ¿Quién...?¡FRED!¡HERMIONE!

La pelirroja corrió a los brazos de su hermano y este la estrechó mientras le revolvía el pelo con cariño.

- Vamos a dentro – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Hermione y Fred entraron en la casa sin mirarse.

Ron, Harry y George estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina jugando a las cartas. George, al ver a su gemelo, las tiró sobre la mesa y los reyes de su mano protestaron con indignación.

Corrió hacia él pero se paró a un centímetro justo y puso la misma cara que su madre cuando estaba enfadada.

- ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado? – dijo con vocecita chillona. – Estábamos preocupados...- luego sonrió y lo abrazó – Mi gemelo perdido – susurró – Ron aseguraba que te habías ido a Bora-Bora.

Ron se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno...- contestó Fred sonriendo débilmente – Le dije una vez que si desaparecía habría huido a una isla tropical.

Miró a Hermione que abrazaba a Harry qué no paraba de lanzarle preguntas.

- ¿Y mamá y papá? – preguntó Fred a George.

- Han salido – dijo éste y al instante su sonrisa se borró – Mamá no se encuentra muy bien últimamente.

- Vaya...- murmuró Fred. 

Se sentía culpable por no saberlo, por haber estado tanto tiempo fuera de casa...incluso le parecía que Ginny había cambiado mientras él estaba ausente.

- Creo que deberíais descansar – dijo Ron – No tenéis buena cara.

- Podéis dormir un poco en la habitación de Ginny – dijo George que luego miró a su hermano y añadió – La nuestra ha sufrido un pequeño percance...

Ambos subieron por la escalera y entraron en la habitación de la muchacha. Parecía que estaban ansiosos por quedarse solos ya que cuando Fred cerró la puerta, Hermione soltó:

- ¿Por qué vinisteis a buscarme?

Fred la miró con recelo.

- No deberíamos haberlo hecho ¿no? Se te veía muy bien acompañada por Malfoy – dijo pasando a su lado y a sentándose en una de las camas. Se frotó los ojos mientras Hermione seguía de pie. 

- No seas tonito Fred...No quería quedarme allí...pero quiero decir ¿por qué no me hiciste caso? ¿Por qué no seguiste mi consejo? – preguntó Hermione mirándolo.

- ¿De qué consejo hablas?

- ¡De lo que le dije a Kristal! Que no vinierais a buscarme, que era una trampa...

Fred la miró.

- Kristal no me dijo nada de eso, Hermione...

Entonces una lechuza golpeó la ventana del dormitorio. Hermione abrió la ventana y el animal dejó un sobre verde sobre la cama y volvió a salir.

- Es de "BLESSED" – dijo Fred nada más verlo. Lo cogió y lo leyó en voz alta:

"Agentes 17737 y 17742...

Nuestra organización ya no es segura para vosotros ni para sus integrantes. 

Les rogamos no abandonen el lugar en que se encuentran ahora y esperen órdenes.

El agente 17734 ha sido trasladado a San Mungo. Se les proporcionará información más adelante.

Atentamente,

Alexandra

Directora provisional."

- No podemos quedarnos aquí – murmuró Hermione – No, no podemos...

- Calla, Hermione – dijo Fred tumbándose – Ya se han cometido bastantes imprudencias. Haremos lo que nos digan.

Hermione se resistió a discutir y se tumbó también.

********** Fin Del Cap **********

Noelle: Espero que os haya gustado...

Juanma: Dejad reviews!!!!

Noelle: Siiiiiii!!! ^^ Byeeee


	22. Platos rotos

(Salen al escenario Juanma y Dana, vestidos de gala).

Dana: Muy buenas noches amigos, lectores, protagonistas y admiradores de "Ese pelirrojo de ahí...". Creíais que os habíais librado de mi pero no era así jojojo (sonrisa maligna).

Juanma: Bienvenidos al cápitulo número 22 de este fic. ^^ Noelle no esta hoy con nosotros por estrés-obsesivo que ha sufrido a causa de los trabajos y otros que ha entregado este semana en el instituto. W.w

Dana: ^^ Si, la adolescencia...Para los que no lo sepáis, un secreto de sumario (Dana se acerca a la cámara y susurra: Noelle esta enamorada de Juanma...;)).

Juanma: ¬¬ Vamos con los reviews!

(Sale Noelle corriendo por el escenario, derrapa con gran intensidad y la academia de los oscars le premia por The Best Specials Effects)

Noelle: Un momento!!!! (respira hondo). Estaba muy desanimada porque no había recibido ningún review y creía que os habíais olvidado de mí. ^^ Gracias de nuevo a todas, muchísimas gracias...Dana, no cuentes mis vivencias amorosas aquí por dios...xD

Juanma: U.U Se os va la olla...

Dana: ^^ Ahora si a por los reviews!!!

Noelle: NOOOO!!!! Un segundounsegundounsegundo!!! 

Dana y Juanma: o.O

Noelle: ^^ Estoy muy contenta y muy orgullosa (abraza a Dana estrechándola con un brazo) de que Dana me haya acompañado a través de ya 13 programas...y que ya tenga en mi poder 151 reviews (abraza a Juanma tmb aprovechando el momento xD) ^^ y soy con diferencia la escritora más orgullosa de sus lectores que haya existido nunca en ff.net ^^ Os kiero a todas.

Juanma: ya?? (que ansia liberarse de las garras de la escritora)

Noelle: ¬¬ como el café, mi vida, como el café...

Juanma: como lo digas te tiro por la ventana...W.w

Noelle: estamos en un plató, no hay ventanas...¬¬

Juanma: Diox, es verdad...lástima...

(comienzan a discutir y Dana, la pobre, acostumbrada a las discusiones de Noelle con Zeke...se adelanta y da paso a los reviews)

**Car-o-line: **estoy muy contenta de que te guste, muchas gracias por unirte a mí ^^ No se puede saber con kien kedará Hermione!!! Eso es secreto de sumariooooooooo ^^ pero pronto lo sabrás, ya kedan pocos capis ^^ OH! Sería una buena opción que Herm quedara con Draco, Draco siempre es una buena opción para todo ^^ Muchos besos, cuídate y mil veces gracias.

**Hermione Potter Adams**: jejeje Juanma no creo k lea mi fic pero gracias por intentarlo ^^ Uó!!! Esk una no puede faltar a la escuela kerida!!! De nada, eres un personaje muy útil!!! ^^ Saldrás más XD Muchas gracias por tu review, creía que ya te habías olvidado de mí. ^^ Cuídate.

**Iraty Rowling: **Muchas gracias por tu review lokaaaaaaaa!!!! ^^ No ha pasado nada muy interesante....mentiraaaaaaaaaa se ha descubierto a Clake XD weno, tu sexto sentido estaba en fifty-fifty cierto, no del todo...xD Cuídate mucho!!! Besos.

macbeth_wood: Gracias por unirte a nuestro reducido pero fiel grupo XD Me alegro mucho que te gusté. Te agregué a mi msn pero todavía no te has conectado. ^^ Cuando coincidamos te explico como subir tus fics. ;) Besos, gracias y cuídate.

Miina: mi lokaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa X'OOO Si no fuera por tus lokos y desencajados reviews no seguiria escribiendo ^^ en el último cap., k sera el mas apoteosico de ff.net, haré una sección para las mejores frases de tus reviews...^^ Fred siempre conservará su bella cara *-* Pobre Chris...

(Chris aparece en el escenario llorando a moco tendido con pinza...)

Chris: Miiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnaaaaaaaaaa.....¿por qué ya no me prefieres a mi? Yo soy más sexy que ese pelo zanahoriaaaaaaaaaa...Miinaaaaa devuélveme a tu vidaaaaa...

(Juanma se lleva a Chris mientras los espectadores vuelven a sacar la barca hinchable de debajo de los asientos y se alegran de que Chris no haya cantado ni cante en el fic)

Pobrecito!! ^^ Te permito que desaparezcas pero solo si vuelves....xD Te permito hasta que me robes a Fred....mientras no me raptes a Juanma, lo que quieras!! O puedes ir a Bora-Bora con Fred...imagina...Playa....Bañador....Fred mojado....(noelle entra en estado de shock hormonal).

Cuídate y muchos besos!!! 

**Malfoy-Obsession: **Gracias por tu review!!! ^^ Espero que sigas leyéndome. Cuídate mucho.

**Dana Felton:** Danaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Ya creía que te habias olvidao de mi!!!! ^^ k ilu, weno, ahora volviste a presentar trankila ^^ Juanma es mi amor, y hace nada me dijo k el tmb estaba por mi pero k no estaba seguro, k necesitaba tiempo U.U y ahora todo el mundo me critica muchísimo pork dicen k yo no lo he contado ¬¬ weno, no me kiero deprimir mas de lo k estoy, gracias por leerme y reviewarme!!!

Cuídate querida!!!

(Juanma & Noelle siguen discutiendo, que es lo que hacen a lo largo de cada día, excepto contadas ocasiones).

Noelle: Eres un mentiroso!!!

Juanma: Y tú una falsa!!! ¬¬ Hipócrita...

Noelle: y tú como el café...eres *****...Eh!!! No me censuréis!!! 

Juanma: ^^ jejeje he ganado yo! Gracias Zeke!.

(Zeke aparece en la pantalla. Está en la sala de sonido del programa y levanta el pulgar)

CAP # 22. 

Hermione despertó y se encontró con Harry mirándola de cerca.

"Uhmp" fue lo único que la chica de pelo castaño fue capaz de pronunciar mientras el chico de ojos verdes le golpeaba la cabeza con un calcetín.

- ¡Estate quieto! – gruñó al fin y se incorporó - ¿No había mas formas de despertarme?

- Buenooooooo – el muchacho señaló una jarra de agua fría que había sobre la mesita – ese era mi último recurso.

- Si hubieras llegado a eso – amenazó Hermione con el dedo índice -, no te habría vuelto a hablar.

- Vamos – dijo Harry ignorándola – Es hora de cenar.

El chico salió cerrando con cuidado la puerta de la habitación.

Hermione miró de pasada por la ventana y vió el cielo teñido de color naranja. La otra cama estaba vacía.

Bajó por la escalera ,no sin antes haberse peinado, y se sentó a la mesa lo más lejos posible de Fred. Ambos evitaban a toda costa mirarse y la chica declinó de echarse salsa en las patatas porque ésta estaba en el lado de Fred.

La Sra. Weasley se empeñó en que no recogieran la mesa y salieran con los demás al patio. Hacía muy buena noche, no hacía ni pizca de frío y las estrellas brillaban sobre George, Ginny, Ron y Harry que se habían sentado a jugar al snap explosivo.

Fred se sentó junto a ellos y Hermione se quedó de pie en la puerta. No sabía como él podía estar allí tan tranquilo. No mostraba el menor signo de preocupación. Estaba enojada porque le había gritado. Porque lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era alguien que supiese lo que ella sentía y sabía que ese era Fred. Pero su orgullo le impedía acercarse.

*

Pasaron dos días sin notar ningún cambio por parte de los dos. A igual que ningún aviso sobre lo que debían hacer.

Fred se levantó aquella mañana, estando muy seguro, de que todo iba a cambiar. 

Apenas acababa de amanecer pero no quería dormir más. Solía quedarse en la cama hasta que su madre amenazaba con soltarle una maldición imperdonable, pero aquél día no tenía ganas. Sentía que debía aprovechar el tiempo lo más posible. Por si era el último.

Preparó el desayuno para todos y cuando su madre bajó se quedó de piedra.

- Fred – dijo en voz baja - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Claro mamá – contestó este - ¿es que no puedo preparar el desayuno para mi familia?

La señora Weasley se sentó sin rechistar y lo observó atentamente, como si fuera a desmayarse de un momento a otro.

- Si, claro hijo mío...-dijo susurrando débilmente.

George bajó revolviéndose el pelo y sin camiseta.

- ¡George Weasley! ¿¡Quieres ponerte algo ahora mismo!?¡¿No ves que tenemos invitados?! – dijo en el mismo instante en que Hermione Granger aparecía en escena.

- Tranquila mamá – contestó el pelirrojo alterado por los gritos de su madre – Hermione no puede ver en mí algo que no haya visto ya en Fred.

La señora Weasley miró muy fijamente a Fred y luego a Hermione. Ambos se apresuraron en negar con la cabeza.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, Fred insistió en fregar los platos. Hermione se quedó para ayudarle. No quería parecer desagradecida cuando los Weasley siempre la habían acogido en su casa amablemente.

El ruido del agua y el tintineo de los platos era lo único que se escuchaba. "Podríamos estar haciendo esto de forma mágica..." pensó Hermione.

- Tenemos que hablar – dijo de repente Fred con una voz que no parecía la suya.

Ruido de un plato roto.

- Si, supongo – contestó Hermione que se agachó rápidamente a recoger los añicos de la porcelana.

Fred se agachó también y la miró fijamente. Le cogió una mano deteniéndola. La muchacha le miró con sus ojos color café.

- Tengo miedo – dijo Fred. – Y tendré mucho más si tú no estás conmigo.

- Yo estaré contigo – contestó tras unos segundos la castaña y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Fred – Pase lo que pase, estamos en esto juntos.

- Lo siento, Herm.

- ¿El qué? – preguntó la morena.

Los dos muchachos se sentaron en el suelo, al lado de la porcelana rota, sin separar sus manos.

- Todo – siguió el pelirrojo – Yo tengo la culpa de todo. Lo he hecho todo mal...

- Claro que no, Fred – le interrumpió la chica. – Nadie se imaginaba que esto pasaría.

- Pero podría haber salido mejor – contestó Fred – Si yo no hubiera insistido tanto a Chris para que fuéramos a buscarte, si le hubiera echo caso...ahora estaríamos los tres juntos. Y él...

- Calla – dijo Hermione poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

La chica notó el calor de ellos sobre sus dedos. No quería que él se culpase.

- Vamos a superar esto – dijo Herm – Y vamos a hacerlo juntos.

El silencio se adueñó de ese momento.

- Vamos a ver a Chris – dijo Fred de pronto y poniéndose en pie.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntó Hermione en una mezcla entre la sorpresa y el desconcierto.

- Si – contestó tranquilamente el pelirrojo – No pienso quedarme aquí mientras Chris se debate entre la vida y la muerte. Al fin y al cabo, ya no tenemos nada que perder.

Hermione se quedó de pie inmóvil mientras Fred subía a su habitación a coger una chaqueta.

Quería ver a Chris. Eso era obvio. Una angustia se estaba apoderando de ella. Un dolor que inmovilizaba sus pensamientos. ¿No era demasiado arriesgado?.

Fred extendió sus brazos, Herm se acercó a él y se agarró con fuerza a su cintura.

- Harry dijo una vez que esta manera de aparecerse era peligrosa – dijo la chica de repente – Que podía dejar medio cuerpo aquí y el otro medio se aparecería en algún lugar.

Fred puso cara pícara.

- Tranquila, no permitiría jamás que eso le ocurriera a tu cuerpo.

*+*

Los dos chicos llegaron a San Mungo en buenas condiciones físicas. Las psicológicas, eran otro cantar.

Fred rogaba que allí no estuviera Alexandra ni nadie de "BLESSED". Luego pensó con amargura que "BLESSED" ya no existía y que debía borrar aquella palabra de su vocabulario. 

Hermione, por su parte, hacía lo que su corazón le dictaba. Y no era otra cosa que el grandioso deseo de ver a Chris.

La chica de recepción les indicó vagamente la planta y el número de habitación de Chris.

Al abrir la puerta, Hermione sintió que la imagen se emborronaba.

- ¡No puedo1 – exclamó y se fue corriendo.

Fred no la detuvo y entró en el cuarto.

Chris estaba durmiendo.

- Evidentemente – murmuró con rabia Fred.

Tenía la esperanza de qué la entrar, Chris estaría allí sonriente y haría referencia a lo mala que era la comida y el daño que aquél colchón supondría para su precioso culo.

Pero no era así. Chris no sonreía, Chris no hablaba...Chris...aquél no podía ser Chris.

Se sentó en la cama con intranquilidad. Se acercaba. No sabía que pero se acercaba. Sabía que no podía huir de lo que le estaba esperando y que debía ir al cementerio a cumplir la profecía. No podía escapar.

Puede que aquello le llevara a la más dolorosa muerte o a la más agradable de las vidas, pero debía saberlo.

*******FIN DE CAP********

Noelle: Bueno esto ha sido todo de momento...ya sabéis, reviews!!!!

Juanma: Sep...

Noelle: Tu calla k bastante amargada me tienes ya!!!!

Juanma: ^^ esk....ufffff

Noelle: te mato

Juanma: pégame, k me va el sado!!! ^^

Noelle: ¬¬

TOD@S: o.O 

------------ ReViEwS ----------


	23. El elegido

(Salen al escenario Noelle, Dana, Juanma, Chris, Hermione, Fred y Draco. Casi no caben XD)  
  
Noelle: ¡Muy buenas noches a todos!  
  
Dana: Es para todos nosotros un placer presentaros el último capítulo de este...ejem...impresentable fic.  
  
Chris: ^^ Cierto, son ya 23 capítulos con vosotros y hemos compartido tanto que parece imposible que la historia llegue a su fin.  
  
Draco: Pero llega desgraciadamente y aunque algunos no hemos salido tanto como nos hubiese gustado...U.U  
  
Hermione: ¬¬...Estamos muy orgullosos de que nos haigais seguido siempre incondicionalmente.  
  
Juanma: A los que estáis con nosotros desde el principio, muchas gracias, sois geniales...  
  
Fred: Y a los que nos seguiís desde el último momento, muchísimas gracias tambien, todos sois un gran apoyo.  
  
Noelle: Espero que la historia os haya gustado y espero no desfraudaros con este último capi, que me ha quedado bastante raro U.U...  
  
Dana: Disfrutad!! Os queremos!!  
  
Todos: Gracias!!  
  
CAP # 23. "EL ELEGIDO"  
  
El día estaba acabando. El indeseado suceso estaba a punto de suceder.  
  
Fred deseaba más que en ningún otro momento de su vida tener la capacidad de detener el tiempo.  
  
Le parecía absurdo que hace algunas semanas hubiera querido quitarse la vida porque ahora lo único que deseaba era disfrutar de la sencilla compañia de la gente. Pero sobretodo de la sencilla compañia de Hermione.  
  
Apenas si hablaron mientras los rayos del sol menguaban. Pero se miraban furtivamente y la chica de pelo castaño se esforzaba por adivinar los pensamientos de Fred. en vano.  
  
La Sra. Weasley les preguntó donde iban cuando al anochecer ambos cogieron sus chaquetas.  
  
- A dar una vuelta, mamá - dijo el pelirrojo cansinamente.  
  
Harry, Ron y George les miraron y rieron.  
  
- ¿Hay algo que queráis comentarnos? - preguntó con expresiva picardía George.  
  
La Sra. Weasley frunció el ceño.  
  
- No sigas por ahí, George - amenazó Fred.  
  
- ¿Por ahí por dónde?¿Piso terreno pantanoso? - dijo George levantándose y pisando ficticiamente algo espeso.  
  
- George Weasley, siéntate - gruñó la Sra. Weasley - Ya sabemos que eres experto en pantanos.  
  
Harry y Ron rieron recordando aquella hazaña.  
  
- Que os vaya bien y...¡con goma no hay broma! - dijo Ron entre carcajadas.  
  
Ahora Hermione también rió.  
  
Salieron de "La Madriguera" con paso firme.  
  
Horas mas tarde, cuando Harry se levantó en plena noche para buscar un vaso de agua y miró vagamente el reloj de la pared, la aguja de Fred marcaba claramente: "En Peligro".  
  
*  
  
Cuando se aparecieron en el cementerio, la luna llena brillaba con superioridad sobre el lugar.  
  
Los árboles pintaban largas y grotescas sombras en el suelo.  
  
Susurros les llegaron desde el oscuro valle.  
  
- Fred...tú...¿sabes lo que vas a hacer? - preguntó Hermione.  
  
El pelirrojo sabía de qué hablaba. Le llevaba dando vueltas desde que Clake pronunció aquellas palabras.  
  
- Creo que si.  
  
Hermione se acercó y se agarró con fuerza al abdomen de Fred.  
  
- Nunca caminarás solo - le susurró al oído - Estes del lado que estés, siempre habrá alguien contigo.  
  
Oyeron pasos acercándose y un nombroso grupo de personas se acercaron a ellos. Encabezándolos, Alexandra.  
  
Tras ella, los miembros de BLESSED, el FJA y las demás ramas de la organizazción.  
  
Alexandra habló al grupo.  
  
- Amigos, vamos a enfrentarnos en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo en la que probablemente algunos perdamos la vida. El que quiera marcharse, y a riesgo de que suene a tópico, es libre de hacerlo ahora.  
  
Nadie se movió.  
  
- Ya lo imaginaba - continuó Alexandra.  
  
Al ver la cara de sorpresa del pelirrojo exclamó:  
  
- ¿No creerías que ibas a quedarte con toda la diversión, verdad?  
  
La vegetación desapareció de repente y un grupo de personas encapuchadas se agrupaban en el centro del valle. Había muchos.  
  
Puede que incluso fueran más que ellos. Pero avanzaron.  
  
Hermione se aferraba nerviosamente a su varita, con tanta fuerza que creía que esta estaba a punto de romperse.  
  
Tenía el presentimiento de que aquello saldría mal.   
  
Tenía miedo y quería marcharse.  
  
Pero debía luchar por Chris. Él lo habría hecho.  
  
Vió el platinado pelo de Draco Malfyo asomando por una capucha y su corazón se aceleró todavía más.  
  
Se apresuró a cogerle la mano a Fred que la miró con aprensión.  
  
Al llegar al centro del valle, una figura encapuchada salió del grupo.  
  
- Vaya, BLESSEDs, que recuerdos - dijo la amarga voz de Clake Dust.  
  
- Dust - dijo Mike, un miembro muy respetado de BLESEED, avanzando - eres una deshonra para todos nosotros...  
  
- No hablemos de deshonras, Robins, te recuerdo que tú caminabas con el señor oscuro hace muy poco - contestó con desprecio - Pero no estamos aquí por eso. Al fin sabremos si vence el malo o el...bien ¿no? ¿Weasley? - preguntó. Se le notaba ansioso.  
  
Fred le miró fugazmente.   
  
- Cierto - dijo vagamente.  
  
- El momento se acerca - indicó un mortífago señalando el cielo.  
  
La luna llena se tornaba roja por momentos y los destellos rojizos que emitía se movían lentamente hacia ellos.  
  
De repente Fred se movió conducido por una extraña fuerza.  
  
Se situó en el centro de ambos grupos y una estrella de cinco puntas aparecióa sus pies.  
  
Y luego una esfera encerró la estrella. Conforme todo el cuelo se volvía oscuro y los rayos de la luna se aproximaban al pelirrojo, unos rayos dorados se dispararon desde la esfera dibujada en el suelo, perdiéndose en el negro cielo.  
  
Fred, que había desaparecido en medio de la esfera, sintió escalofríos.  
  
Su cuerpo se estaba alejando del suelo o al menos eso creía porque al mirar hacía abajo, su cuerpo aún seguía allí.  
  
Y entonces, escuchó una voz:  
  
- Frederick, vas a recibir todo mi poder dentro de escasos minutos. Yo no elegí esto, porque obviamente hubiera elegido a alguien de un pasado oscuro y perteneciente a Slytherin, pero el poder te elegió a tí. Y eso es porque puedes hacer cosas grandiosas. Ten cuidado, la línea en tre le bien y el mal no es tan gruesa como algunos creen. Suerte, elegido.  
  
Entonces volvió a descender de pronto. la esfera desapareció y todo el mundo miraba expectante al pelirrojo.  
  
Y éste sentía que, sólo con desearlo, podría arrasar aque lugar.  
  
- Lo sientes ¿verdad? - dijo entonces Clake - El poder corriendo por tus venas. Piénsalo, Fred, podríamos ser grandes juntos. Tú y yo.  
  
- Ni hablar - dijo una voz conocida.  
  
Chris estaba allí. La tensión augmentó y CLake avisó sin palabras a sus hombres: "A mi señal, fuego a discreción".   
  
Todos agarraron sus varitas.  
  
Hermione corrió a abrazar a Chris. Éste la estrechó un segundo, la besó en la frente y se fue hacia dónde estaba Fred.  
  
- ¡Chris! - exclamó el pelirrojo.  
  
- Si, si, ya lo sé - dijo este sonriendo - ¿Cómo iba a perderme esta fiesta?.  
  
- Te quiero, tío - dijo Fred - Lo siento...  
  
- Vamos Fred, no te pongas gay ahora... - dijo Chris riendo - No quedará guay en tu currículum.  
  
Clake los miraba con repulsión. Chris sacó su varita y se puso delante de él.  
  
- ¿Creías que ibas a librarte tan fácilmente de mí?¿Qué iba a morir sin luchar? - le preguntó.  
  
Clake alzó su varita y le dió la señal a los demás.  
  
Destellos verdes surcaron el espacio entre los BLESSEDs y los mortífagos y Clake y Chris se encararon en un duelo mano a mano.   
  
Fred apenas si veía a Chris porque un mortífago se abalanzó sobre para que no pudiera interrumpirles.  
  
Sólo sintió un "Avada Kedavra", vió un destello verde y el sonido de un cuerpo al caer al suelo.  
  
Cuando vió a Draco pasar por su lado corriendo, se temió lo peor.  
  
Todo el mundo se quedó mirando a Draco, arrodillado junto al cuerpo de Chris.  
  
Fred se sintió lleno de ira. Apretó los puños con fuerza e impotencia y miró al cielo, despejado ahora.  
  
- ¡NOOO! - gritó durante unos segundos.  
  
Al bajar la vista, exhausto, vió que todos los mortífagos yacían inertesen el suelo y los BLESSEDs habían caído pero todavía seguían vivos. Algunos se acercaron a los cuerpos de los encapuchados. Estaban todos muertos.  
  
Hermione se había desmayado e intentaban reanimarla.  
  
Fred se acercó la cuerpo de Chris. Draco miraba con profunda tristeza al que algún día fue su mejor amigo.  
  
Ambos chicos semiraron, Fred con lágrimas en los ojos y Draco, esforzandose por controlarlas, le puso una mano en el hombro.  
  
Pues ya no había vida en el cuerpo de Chris.  
  
Sus hermosos ojos azules habían dejado de alumbrar al mundo PARA SIEMPRE.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Noelle: Espero que os haya gustado!!!! ^^ En realidad no acaba así del todo, estoy escribiendo el epílogo para aclarar todo.   
  
Os quiero muchisimo, no sabeis el orgullo que me provoca recibir vuestro reviews.  
  
No hay manera de agradeceros el profundo cariño que me habéis dado en cada cap, a los de siempre y a los que se incorporaron mas tarde, gracias por haberme hecho sentir tanta alegria.  
  
"Ese pelirrojo de ahí..." no hubiera sido nada sin vosotros. Muchas Gracias. 


	24. Epílogo: Ese Pelirrojo de ahí

(Noelle sale al escenario, vestida de gala, con Dana y Juanma)  
  
Noelle: Muy buenas Noches!  
  
Dana: Bienvenidos a la que será última entrega de nuestra serie...  
  
Juanma: U.U de baja audiencia...  
  
Noelle: ¬¬ "Ese pelirrojo de ahí...". Espero que me perdonéis la demora y que este epílogo se haiga alargado hasta dimensiones insospechadas.  
  
Juanma: U.u Es un poquito largo, si...  
  
Noelle: ¬¬ No como lo que tu tienes en la entrepierna...  
  
Juanma: ¬¬U  
  
Dana: U.U Que fuerte...¿Que tal si pasamos al discurso sentimentalero?  
  
Noelle: Si, asi és...bueno, es el final y me teneis que permitir que me ponga una vez más a daros las gracias...U La majoría de los que estáis leyendo esto también escribíis en ff.net, así que supongo que estaréis de acuerdo conmigo que no hay manera de describir la maravillosa sensacion de abrir tu correo y ver un review, de leer las palabras de alguien que ha leído las palabras (valga la rebundancia) que tí tanto te ha gustado escribir. Porque que alguien admire tu fic, algo que sale tan de adentro y que nos refleja tanto a los escritores, es algo maravilloso. Quiero daros de verdad las gracias, muchisimas gracias, porque vosotros iluminais esta historia, vosotros sois este fic...Os Quiero Muchísimo, me estoy emocionando incluso XD =,) Para mí ha sido un gran placer compartir esta historia con vosotros, porque esta historia significa mucho para mí, es una parte de mí...Así que todos vosotros también sois parte de mí! Todo se relaciona xD (Noelle se suena los mocos y se seca las lágrimas). Siento haber matado a Chris!!!! U.U Pero era una forma idónea de acabar el fic y de acabar con el triángulo amoroso que tanto ha aportado a este fic xD Espero que le llevéis siempre en vuestros corazones...XDD  
  
Chris: EH!! Que sigo vivo, aunque ya no salga en el fic...¬¬ Quieres deshacerte de mi, guarra!  
  
Noelle: o.O Que va Querido!!  
  
Zeke: Y DE MÍ QUÉ???? DE MÍ YA NUNCA TE ACUERDAS!!!!! :  
  
Noelle: ¬¬ Zeke, Chris...por Dios, sois mis obras de arte como voy a querer deshacerme de vosotros!!!  
  
Dana: - Y siendo los dos tan....perfectos...mucho menos....  
  
(Las Lectoras Babean...¡Dos tíos tan cañones sobre el mismo escenario! Incréible xD)  
  
Chris: ¬¬ pensaba...como me matas...  
  
LECTORAS: Cierto!!!! ¬¬ (indignación)  
  
Noelle: U.U Vale Vale, ya lo siento, si quereis una cita privada con Chris para compensaros, no tenéis más que pedirlo...  
  
Chris: Eh!!! Que yo no soy un gigoló!!!! o.O  
  
Lectoras: OOOOOHHHH (Pena)   
  
Noelle: XD Bueno, lo dejo ya para que podáis leer el epílogo . No olvidéis nunca "Ese Pelirrojo de ahí...". Os agradezco un montón que me leáis.  
  
EPÍLOGO DE "ESE PELIRROJO DE AHÍ..."  
  
"Cuando ocurre algo así, crees que nunca podrás superarlo y que si sigues con tu vida, estarás faltandole al respeto, esté donde esté. Nosotros nunca olvidamos a Chris, ni lo haremos jamás. Pero la vida sigue para todos los demás afortunadamente y seguir viviendo siempre en el pasado no es vivir.   
  
És un tópico decir que Chris fué una persona maravillosa, pero no es mentira que lo fue. Demostró una gran valentía y tener un buen corazón.  
  
Será imposible olvidar jamás todos los momentos que pasamos juntos y permanecerá entre nosotros toda la eternidad.  
  
Durante varios meses, la relación entre Fred y yo fué muy distante. Sobretodo porque este no podía compartir espacios cerrados con casi nadie sin correr con el riesgo de hacer volar las cosas en pedazos, porque era incapaz de controlar su poder. La Sra. Weasley compró 30 cafeteras, 2 vajillas y 10 despertadores durante ese tiempo.  
  
Mientras tanto, BLESSED se reorganizó lo más rápido posible y magos de diferentes partes del mundo se reunieron con un mismo fin: evitar que el mal volviese a surgir.  
  
Porque la batalla no había acabado, aunque Fred hubiese exterminado de mortífagos todo el valle. Dice no acordarse de nada y ninguno sabíamos si alegrarnos de haber acabado con mas de cien mortífagos, o preocuparnos por el oscuro poder que el pelirrojo poseía.  
  
Y yo...yo intenté aprender a vivir sin Chris. A no pensar en lo que pudimos ser y no fuimos. En no pensar en la primera vez en que sus claros ojos azules me miraron...ni en aquella vez que sentí que el mundo solo existía en sus brazos o que la vida solo cobraba sentido cuando él estaba conmigo. Intenté vivir el dia a dia sin la carga de un amor perdido sobre mis hombros y esforzándome por no recordar aquellos felices momentos de antaño que ahora se convertían en un oscuro dolor. El trabajo que BLESSED estaba llevando a cabo me distrajo de eso durante un par de semanas pero cuando volví a mi casa con mis padres, el mundo volvió a caerse encima mío.  
  
Sin algo que ocupase mi mente cada instante era motivo para recordarlo. Y lo peor es que yo deseaba recordarlo porque lo echaba muchísimo de menos...entonces una mañana, Fred apareció en la casa de mis padres en Londres.  
  
Me levanté una mañana con mucho esfuerzo, y me pareció escuchar una voz familiar hablando con mis padres abajo. Pero hice caso omiso y me dirigí a la ducha.  
  
Mientras el agua caía sobre mi cuerpo reanimandome y preparándome para un día mas entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Escuché como papá gritaba: "¡Adiós hija!".  
  
Salí a la tranquilidad del pasillo y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me puse la ropa interior y tras mirar en el armario decidí bajar a la habitación donde estaba la ropa planchada porque deifinitivamente parecía que en mi armario vivia un misterioso ser que se merendaba mi ropa. Por más que comprase y comprase, nunca tenía nada que ponerme.  
  
Justo cuando doblé la esquina del recibidor, me encontré a una figura escondida en las sombras. Grité y el pelirrojo salió de su escondite sonriendo.  
  
- ¡Ah! Esto es una recompensa por aquello de verme en calzoncillos...Dios es misericordioso - dijo entre risas  
  
Le tiré lo primero que tuve a mano. Un jarrón.  
  
Fred lo congeló en el aire y me lo dió para que volviera a dejarlo en sus sitio.  
  
- Adquiriendo nuevos poderes ¿no? - pregunté mientras me alejaba para buscar algo que ponerme.  
  
- Intentando controlarlos - dijo sin más, como si detener cosas en el aire fuera lo más normal del mundo.  
  
Me puse rapidamente una camiseta y unos vaqueros.  
  
Volví al recibidor pero Fred se había sentado en una silla de la cocina.  
  
- Y...¿Que haces aquí? - pregunté con interés.  
  
- ¿Qué haces esta noche? - respondió él con otra pregunta.  
  
- Pues...iba a salir a emborracharme en el bar del esquina...hay un ambiente neo-punk muy bueno...  
  
Fred me miró con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- ¡Es broma tonto! Quedarme en casa como siempre...-dije y un sentimiento de tristeza me embriagó.  
  
- Pues ya puedes ir a depilarte las piernas y quitarte los pelillos de la nariz, porque nos vamos de marcha - dijo levantándose y tirando el taburete.  
  
- ¡Haz más ruido!- dije irónicamente pero riendo - ¡¡Y yo no tengo pelos en la nariz!!  
  
- Querida, no puedes negar lo evidente - dijo alzando las manos y cogiendo la puerta.  
  
- Pero...¡un momento! - seguí yo confusa, y mirando a Fred que se llevaba la puerta debajo el brazo (N/A: Esto ultimo es coña XD)  
  
- A las nueve te paso a buscar y...¡no hay más que hablar! - dijo ya saliendo de casa.  
  
Me quedé unos instantes en el recibidor, mirnadome en el espejo los pelos de la nariz. Luego corrí al lavabo de nuevo.  
  
(Cambio de narrador a tercera persona ominisciente...XP pa lo k sirve la escuela, cole, insti o pesadilla )  
  
Fred se sorprendió a si mismo cuando comenzó a vestirse y prepararse a las ocho. Al fin y al cabo, contando con que los magos no necesitan mas que dos segundos para aparecerse dónde hayan quedado, era desmesurado.  
  
Se probó una camisa y unos tejanos. Se los quitó. Pantalones negros, camiseta negra. Demasiado negro (N/A: opino k nunca se va demasiado negro U.U viva el goth). George le observava sentado en la cama, dónde Fred tiraba toda su ropa.  
  
Después de probarse ocho modelos más, por fin encontró algo que era de su agrado.  
  
- George ¿que te...?¿GEORGE? - preguntó al girarse y no ver a su hermano.  
  
La montaña de ropa sobre su cama se movió ligeramente y una espécie de aullido llegó a sus oídos.  
  
Fred destapó a su hermano de debajo de los pantalones, las camisetas, camisas...  
  
- Menos mal que no te has cambiado de calzoncillos...- murmuró éste.  
  
- ¿Quién te dice que no? - contestó Fred con cara de alucinación.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡AGHHHHH!!!!! - gritó George saltando de la cama.  
  
- Jajajaja...es broma, estúpido...- dijo Fred entre carcajadas.  
  
- No me fío - contestó George con recelo.  
  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Fred se ponía los zapatos.  
  
- Bro...  
  
- ¿Qué? - preguntó Fred.  
  
- Ves a por esa chica. Te la mereces - dijo, dejando que sus palabras, resonaran en el vacío de la habitación.  
  
Hermione se miró por última vez en el espejo de la entrada. No sabía porqué esmeraba tanto su imagen, al fin y al cabo, Fred no era más que su amigo...¿o no?  
  
No habían tenido tiempo de hablar de eso, todo había quedado en el aire con la muerte de Chris. Pero al fin y al cabo, tampoco había nada de lo que hablar...¿o si?  
  
Nadie podía negar que podría haber habido algo entre ellos, pero...Hermione cambió el rumbo y eligió otro camino.  
  
Y en el sendero del amor, no todos salen beneficiados. Ni todos eligen el camino correcto. Fred eligió quedarse a un lado, en lugar de caminar sin nada que perder.  
  
El timbre sonó y Hermione se alisó la falda por enésima vez.  
  
- ¿Nos vamos? - preguntó Fred nada más abrir la puerta, y tendiéndole un brazo.  
  
- Por supuesto - dijo Hermione y le sonrió.  
  
Fred y Hermione se alejaron andando por la calle, con los padres de ella mirando por la ventana y sonriéndose de manera cómplice.  
  
- Estás preciosa, Hermione - comentó Fred de repente.  
  
- Eh..esto...Gracias, Fred, t-t-tú tambien estás muy guapo.  
  
- Querida, es la percha...el que lo vale lo vale - dijo soplandose las uñas y la chica de ojos café le golpeó en el hombro.  
  
Tras diez minutos caminando, llegaron a un pub. Hermione miró sorprendida el nombre.  
  
- ¿BLESSED?   
  
- Si - dijo Fred con ilusión - Los que...sobrevivieron, se reúnen aquí - y su ilusión se esfumó.  
  
- Vamos...no hay que enseñar la autorización...¿verdad?  
  
Fred sonrió.  
  
- No, claro que no.  
  
Entraron en el pub y antiguos compañeros de trabajo separaron a Hermione de Fred. El pelirrojo se fue a la barra con Kaly, mientras Hermione charlaba animadamente con Alexandra. Ésta le contaba que habían estado haciendo en la organización desde que la chica de pelo castaño había marchado a casa de sus padres.  
  
Al cabo de un rato, Fred requirió la presencia de Hermione. La sacó a bailar a la pista.  
  
Another day is going by  
  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
  
But you're out there  
  
And I'm here waiting  
  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
  
But now you're gone  
  
And I can't think straight  
  
This could be the one last chance   
  
To make you understand  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything   
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
Together we broke all the rules  
  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
  
And leave this place   
  
To never come back  
  
So now maybe after all these years  
  
If you miss me have no fear  
  
I'll be here  
  
I'll be waiting  
  
- Hermione...- susurró Fred.  
  
- ¿Uhm? - murmuró esta.  
  
- Nosotros...dejamos muchas cosas en el aire y yo...  
  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
  
And I just can't let you leave me once again  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything   
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
- ¿Si? - preguntó esta tras el largo silencio del pelirrojo.  
  
- Te quiero, Hermione.  
  
I close my eyes   
  
And all I see is you  
  
I close my eyes  
  
I try to sleep  
  
I can't forget you  
  
Nanana (....)  
  
And I'd do anything for you  
  
Nanana (....)  
  
Hermione le miró para ver en sus ojos si aquello era verdad. Le entró miedo.  
  
- Yo...Fred...lo siento - dijo y se marchó corriendo.  
  
I'd do anything  
  
Just to hold you in my arms  
  
To try to make you laugh  
  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
  
I'd do anything   
  
Just to fall asleep with you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Cuz I know  
  
I won't forget you  
  
Hermione hacía lo imposible por intentar quitarse las manchas de rimmel de debajo los ojos. En el cristal no había ni un hueco en le que la chica de ojos café pudiera verse con claridad, así que no estaba segura de que su aspecto fuera muy bueno. Sintió el chirrido de la puerta de madera y una figura se asomó. Era Ginny.  
  
- Hermione...¿estás bien?  
  
- ¡Ginny!¿Qué haces tú aquí? - preguntó la castaña alegrándose muchísimo de ver a la pelirroja.  
  
- He venido con Harry y Ron. Fred nos dijo que vendríais y teníamos ganas de verte - contestó Ginny mirando preocupada a Herm.  
  
Se hizo el silencio mientras Hermione seguía dándose con un klinex debajo de los ojos.  
  
- Trae acá, que se te va a quedar rojo... - dijo la pelirroja y tiró el klinex al lavabo.  
  
- Fred me ha dicho que me quiere - dejó caer Hermione sin más.  
  
- Si, ya lo sé. Me lo ha explicado antes de pedirme que entrara aquí a ver como estabas - dijo Ginny sin inmutarse.  
  
- ¿No te parece mal, Ginny?...Lo digo por Chris.  
  
- Hermione Granger, escúchame con atención porque solo te lo diré una vez: ¿Crees que Chris hubiera querido que te quedarás aquí llorando para robarle el puesto a Mirthle?¿Crees que no querría que fueras feliz y con quién mejor que con Fred?¿Crees que si estuviera aquí no te diría: Sigue adelante?  
  
Hermione comenzó a sozollar.  
  
- Yo lo quería tanto Ginny...  
  
- Lo sé, cariño, pero no puedes quedarte estancada. Debes continuar tu vida.  
  
- ¡¿Y si no quiero continuar sin él?! - preguntó histérica Hermione y salió del lavabo dejando a Ginny apenada.  
  
Se alejó los más posible de dónde estaban Fred, Harry y Ron, sin que estos llegaran a verla.  
  
Llevaba diez minutos en un rincón cuando una voz dijo al lado de su oído:  
  
- Ese pelirrojo de ahí...¿es tu novio?  
  
En un instante Hermione visualizó los ojos azules de Chris, recordando cuando chico le dijo aquello el primer día en el supermercado. Recordó sus labios, sus manos y su cálida voz.  
  
Giró la cabeza.  
  
Un chico rubio de ojos grisáceos le miraba con una mezcla de ternura y malicia.  
  
- Vamos Hermione, tu vida te espera...- dijo Draco Malfoy.  
  
A la chica de pelo castaño le pareció ver de pronto a Chris en la entrada. Le pareció ver como le sonreía.  
  
- Tienes razón, Malfoy. Tienes razón - dijo y lo abrazó.  
  
Draco se quedó sorprendido pero la rodeó con sus brazos. La soltó y le pegó una cachetada en el culo.  
  
- ¡¡¡EH!!! - se quejó esta.  
  
- Tenía que aprovechar mientras eres soltera - dijo riendo y alejándose.  
  
Fred estaba de espaldas a Hermione mirando a la gente bailar.   
  
- Oye, pelirrojo...- dijo Hermione golpeando con un dedo al chico en el hombro.  
  
- ¡HERM! Lo siento...no debí decírtelo pero no podía más y yo...  
  
- Shh...calla. Yo...es verdad que dejamos muchas cosas en el aire y deberíamos intentar recuperarlas.  
  
- ¿De veras lo crees?- dijo el pelirrojo sonriendo.  
  
- Si - dijo Herm.  
  
Fred se acercó a Herm lentamente, la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia si. La miró y está le miró tambien sonriendole.  
  
Juntaron sus labios con miedo, no vaya a ser que aquello nada más fuera un sueño...Pero era real. Hermione sintió la lengua de Fred rozando sus dientes y pidiendole paso. Hermione se rindió y entrelazó su lengua con la de Fred, mientras una canción lenta sonaba de fondo. El pelirrojo sintió los dedos de la chica aferrándose a su garganta.  
  
La vida les daba una otra oportunidad...no podían perderla.  
  
FIN DEFINITIVO DE "ESE PELIRROJO DE AHÍ..."  
  
Diossssssssssssssssss!!!! siento que me haiga quedado tan largo U.U Espero que no se os haya hecho demasiado pesado.  
  
Gracias por leerme siempre, gracias por leerme este último capítulo.  
  
Espero que este fic haiga significado aunque sea lo mínimo que ha significado para mí vuestros reviews. Y que haya conseguido emocionaros porque eso es lo más grande que puede haber para una escritora.  
  
Gracias.  
  
Noelle W. Gilmore 


End file.
